Queen In Shining Armor
by ravenbabe321
Summary: AU Dacey fic. Lacey is the new girl in Green Grove hiding a haunting past. She along with the other characters are different in this story. Disclaimer* I DO NOT own Twisted or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my introduction of the characters in this story. As you will read, some major changed have occurred. For instance, the fact that Lacey is fat and is the one with the dangerous past. While I know some of you may not understand why I did this, it had to be done to make my story make sense**.

Lacey Porter: fat and beautiful, smart, talented, and the new girl in Green Grove. Hiding a haunting and heartbreaking secret past.

Danny Desai: very handsome, popular, rich, jock. Bad boy image and not at all what he seems to be.

Joe Masterson: police chiefs son, narcissistic and Danny's best friend since childhood. Spoiled brat.

Sarita Lopez: Queen Bee, pretty and Danny's ex-girlfriend. Bitch extraordinaire.

Archie Yates: cute, dumb jock that always comes in 2nd behind Danny.

Regina Crane: pretty, popular, and promiscuous. Looking for love in all the wrong places.

Cole Farrell: gorgeous, buff, jock. Gay, but in the closet.

Rico Lopez: cute, awkward, harmless nerd. Openly gay but he's Cole's secret boyfriend. Sarita's twin brother.

Phoebe Daly: cute and sweet. Nicest girl on the planet and Joe's girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Lacey is a pretty popular girl. She has tons of friends, though considerably less boyfriends than most girls her age. But she's ok with it. She's perfectly fine being every guys friend, or like his sister. She's pretty much used to it by now. So leaving the comforts of her hometown to move to Green Grove, New York slightly unnerves her. It's her mother's hometown. Her grandparents left her mom their house when they passed away. Her mother Judy has already found a job at Green Grove Medical Center. Lacey and her sister Clara have only been there twice since they were born so they don't really remember the town.

Lacey's younger sister Clara hates the thought of moving more than Lacey does. She has to find a new gymnastics coach and she hates that. She has been training with her coach for almost 10 years. Lacey used to dance, but gave it up ages ago. She can also sing, but isn't that confident singing in front of people.

She's packing and thinking of all the things she's leaving behind. She hopes she can fit in in Green Grove and prays she doesn't encounter too much bullying or unnecessary drama.

They have finally made it to their new home. Her mother hired a moving crew that drove their belongings in a huge truck, while her mother drove her car. Thankfully, it isn't that long of a drive seeing as though New York is only about a four-hour drive away from Maryland. The house is nothing like she remembers because it has been remodeled. She loves the fact that she has a huge bedroom with a window seat. Her and Clara's rooms are connected by a jack and jill bathroom. Clara's room is identical to hers, but Lacey has a tree outside her window. She loves that she'll be able to hear the birds chirping in the morning. She loves the signaling of new beginnings. She hopes that will be a sign of good things to come.

After some tedious unpacking, her mother decides they should take a break and get something to eat. They drive around and spot a diner called 'Johnny Cakes'. They see that it's a little crowded with teens and families. They walk into the diner, and they feel as if all eyes are on them. Lacey has to remember that this is a small town where everybody knows everybody, and nothing like the busy city life that she's used to. A few people speak to them, but it's still pretty awkward. She hopes she doesn't hate it here.

Lacey spots a group of teenagers in the booth in the back. They're laughing and having fun and she instantly misses her friends. She hopes she doesn't end up alone with no friends. She has Clara, but that's different. She's her sister, but she's only 13. She wants to make friends her age. While they're waiting for their food, a woman recognizes Judy.

"Judy?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Karen. Karen Desai now, but it used to be Ross."

"Hello, Karen! It's so good to see you after all this time. These are my daughters Lacey and Clara."

"Hi girls. So nice to meet you."

Lacey and Clara both say, "Nice to meet you too" in unison.

"So what are you doing here Judy? I haven't seen you since high school. "

"Well I got a promotion at work, and had to move here. My parents left me the house, so here we are."

"Sorry about your parents, but I'm so glad that you're back. We should catch up. I have a son about you girls' age. I'm sure he would introduce you two to his friends."

"Thanks, Karen. That's so nice of you."

Karen hands Judy her card and tells her to call her soon to meet up. The three have dinner and make their way back to their new home. They still have much to do to get the house in order.

Lacey is helping Clara unpack her room first, then they'll do Lacey's. The sisters are having girl talk. Wondering what their new schools will be like.

"I wish we were going to the same school, Sis. I won't know anybody at Green Grove Middle."

"Well I won't know anybody at Green Grove High."

"Yeah, but that lady mom knows said she'd get her son to introduce you to his friends."

"Clara, I highly doubt her son will want to do that. She was just being polite."

"I still think it sucks."

"Yeah, it does. But we'll get through it. I know you're gonna make friends in no time."

"You too."

"I'm not so sure, Clar. I doubt I'll just blend in up here. You don't have that problem. "

Clara looks at her sister with hurt eyes. She's so beautiful even though she's overweight. She hates seeing people look at her the way that they do.

"You know, you could just lose some weight. You're too pretty to be fat."

Lacey knows her sister means well because they're so close. Hearing it from Clara doesn't bother her. She understands how her sister feels. They look exactly alike, but people always tell Clara that she's gorgeous. Clara hates getting attention at her sisters expense. But Lacey really doesn't mind. She hasn't always felt comfortable in her body, but she has made it there. Probably because she hasn't always been fat. Life got in the way and things happened. But she's not gonna spend her life being miserable and hating herself because she isn't "perfect". She knows that she could lose weight, and go back to being thin like she used to be. But she can't do that. She isn't mentally prepared to do that just yet.

"Thanks Sis, but I'm ok with how I look."

"I know. I was just saying. I don't want you to get picked on." Clara really and truly loves her big sister with everything in her. And she knows Lacey feels the same way. They would do anything for each other. The thought of people bullying her sister hurts her. But she knows how strong Lacey is too. That's the way that they differ. Not saying that Clara is weak, but Lacey is tough as nails. Lacey is more like their father, Samuel. He was a firefighter that died in the line of duty when the girls were 7 and 4. Their mother remarried, but it didn't work out. Hardly ever crying and never one to wallow in self-pity, Lacey Porter is a fighter.

"Don't worry about me Clar. I'll be ok." Lacey goes to give her sister a hug.

"I love you Clar Bear."

"I love you Lace Face."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'd really like feedback as to whether I should continue with this story, or let it go. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! **I** hope you enjoy!**

Lacey awakens early Monday morning to start her first day at Green Grove High School. She actively decides what she should wear. Despite the fact that she's a full-figured gal, she has an awesome wardrobe. She doesn't let her reality of being bigger stop her from dressing cute. Since the seasons are starting to change, the air is pretty crisp. She decides on a black and white polka dot dress and red sweater. She sets it off with black tights and black Steve Madden pumps. She gets dressed and heads down to have breakfast with her mom and Clara.

"So are you girls excited?"

"No." Is Clara's response.

"Not really, but I'm cool. How about you, Mom? You're starting your new job today."

"Well I'm excited because I'm the boss." Her mother laughs and they join in. Judy is a Registered Nurse. She was given a promotion to run the Operating Room at GGMC. Although she's a nurse, she'll be overseeing all the surgeons, nurses and instrument specialists. She has been an OR nurse for about 20 years and really loves her job. She was given a promotion and the option to move after stepping up as the interim OR coördinator when her colleague went on maternity leave. So Judy decided a fresh start for her and her girls was for the best. She hated making them leave their home, school, and friends, but it was necessary.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to school with you, Lacey?"

"Absolutely. It's gonna be hard enough fitting in as it is, Mom. No, I'll be fine. I meet with the guidance counselor before school starts."

"Ok, well I am gonna go in with you, Clara,"

"Awww, man."

The trio finishes up their breakfast and head out to start the day. Her mom drops her off first since she has to go to Clara's school with her. She approaches her new school and starts to get a little nervous. The fact that she doesn't know anybody is kind of scary. Hopefully, somebody will befriend her. She sees many different groups conversing and notices some people are looking at her and whispering. Most just wonder who she is. She finds the office and looks for the guidance counselor, Ms. Cannon. She sits and waits for her. Finally, a petite woman with long blonde hair approaches her. She looks a lot like Kelly Ripa. She seems so nice and gives Lacey a hug and welcomes her to GGHS. They go over Lacey's schedule and she shows her where her locker is and gives her a tour of the school.

Danny hadn't really been paying attention to Ms. Fisk. He was still tired from staying up late to finish his English paper. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, when the door opened and Ms. Cannon walked in with a girl. He noticed that she was sorta chubby, but very pretty. And he couldn't take his eyes off of her, but he didn't know why. She clearly wasn't his type. But she sparked his interest. He noticed she had long hair and was wearing red. It looked really nice against her brown skin. Then he heard Ms. Fisk talking.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Lacey Porter."

A few kids say "Hi" and Lacey smiles and waves. Danny noticed she had a dimple on her cheek. And her name is Lacey, very pretty.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Lacey, you can take a seat next to Phoebe."

Phoebe raises her hand and smiles at her. When she sits down, Danny notices she smells like roses.

Phoebe, the nice girl that she is, immediately starts trying to make Lacey feel comfortable. Lacey is so happy somebody is already being nice to her. She introduces her to a couple of her friends.

She points to a pretty blonde. "That's Regina."

"Hi," both girls say.

"This is my boyfriend Joe."

Joe clearly looks uninterested in speaking to her, yet manages to wave.

"And this is Danny."

Lacey sees that Danny is gorgeous with gorgeous shoulder length hair. And he looks completely lost in thought.

"Danny! Come in Danny!"

All 3 girls laugh, but Joe says, "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Just tired from staying up late. Hello Lacey, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Danny."

"That's Archie."

"Hey Lacey."

"Hey."

Danny realizes that he's in trouble because he's completely enamored with Lacey Porter. He had never in his life been attracted to a fat girl, but he was now. He didn't believe in love at first sight, because that's stupid, but something has taken over him. She looks NOTHING like the other girls he dates.

_What is it about this girl that has me going crazy?_

_Am I going crazy?_

Ms. Fisk divides them into groups of four. So Lacey wound up in a group with Phoebe, Danny and Joe. She gets a weird vibe from both guys. Joe looks like he's about to throw up every time he looks at her, and Danny seems to be a million miles away. She's already thankful for Phoebe. She knows that they will be friends.

Ms. Fisk has one person from each group to choose a box.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you must guess the items that are in these boxes without being able to see what's inside. Each box contains 10 items. And there could be anything in them. Let your imagination and thought of perception guide you. The group that gets the most right, gets a surprise."

Joe is already complaining. "How are we supposed to guess what's in these boxes? This is stupid."

"It's not stupid Joe. Quit whining."

Danny still seems lost in thought. _What is wrong with this guy? _Lacey wonders. Phoebe picks up the box and shakes it. "It sounds like a ball is rolling around."

"I'll write down our guesses." Lacey suggests. Then she picks up the box and moves it from side to side. "I think I hear coins."

Danny finally comes out of his daze and shakes the box. "I think there's a marble in here too." He hands the box to Joe who looks like he just ate sand. He shakes it and says very sarcastically, "I hear tissue."

They all look at him incredulously. "How in the hell can you hear tissue, Joe?" Danny asks.

"I think this assignment is stupid and I don't wanna do it."

Lacey is seriously starting to dislike Joe. All he has done is complain. She wonders if he's like that all the time and how Phoebe puts up with him if he does.

"Well I think it's fun." Lacey adds.

"Me too", Danny says and smiles at her. She hopes he doesn't see her blushing.

They continue on with analyzing the sounds they hear from shaking the box. Their end results are, a ball, marble, coins, tissue, an ink pen, a bottle of nail polish, sand paper, a pencil sharpener, a toy car, and a deck of cards. They submit their papers and Ms. Fisk informs them that Danny, Lacey, Phoebe, and Joe have won by getting 8 out of 10 correct.

"Who in your group has X-ray vision?" The whole class laughs, but Danny pipes up and says, "This was all Lacey. She guessed the most right."

Phoebe agrees and Joe just looks annoyed. Lacey is blushing again after Danny smiles at her. Again. Ms. Fisk gives them all gift cards to Starbucks as their prize. The bell has rung for class to end. Danny can't help but stare at Lacey as she walks out the class. He doesn't realize Joe has been watching him suspiciously.

"What?"

"You were checking out the fatty. "

"No, I wasn't." He lies.

"Desai, I know when you're lying. Wait til I tell everyone you like fat chicks now."

"I'm not and I don't." Second and third lie. "Don't tell anybody that shit, dude."

Joe has known Danny long enough to know he wasn't kidding. He also knew Danny was lying through his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! I just wanted to make something clear. When I described Lacey as fat, I'm picturing her like Amber Riley's size. I didn't want people to think I went overboard with that. And again, I know some of you are wondering why I did that, but I promise there's method to my madness. Since I'm not one of the more popular fanfiction writers, I would like to give a big Thanks for reading, enjoying, following and/or reviewing, it REALLY means a lot to me. **

Lacey makes her way to her next class: Music. She's sort of excited about it considering her love of music. Her teacher Mrs. Stevens drops the greatest bomb on her when she informs her that all of her students have to join the school choir. Lacey hates that idea immensely. She does not like singing in front of people. She is really self-conscious about it even though she has a lovely voice. She is now trying to figure out a way to get out of it. Mrs. Stevens then makes her sing scales to find out her vocal range, in front of everyone no less. She then tells Lacey what she already knows; she's a soprano. She hates the thought of being in the choir, but she knows she must come to terms with it. She loves that she'll have access to the piano though. She loves to play. While initially hating the idea of piano lessons when she was younger, she became really good at it.

Lacey heads to Biology and is thrilled to see Phoebe.

"Hi Lacey, we meet again. How was your last class?"

"Good because it's music, horrible because I am now a proud member of the school choir!" Lacey says with much sarcasm.

"That is horrible, but the choir is pretty good and they go on awesome trips. You'll be fine."

"So what is this teacher like?"

"Mr. Jackson is cool. but we change lab partners every month and we change today. It sometimes sucks because you could end up with a crappy lab partner."

Lacey was about to ask Phoebe something else when Danny walked in the classroom. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Thankfully, Phoebe didn't hear. He walked right up to their station.

"Are you stalking me Lacey?"

"What? No!" She can literally feel her cheeks turning red until him and Phoebe start laughing.

"I'm kidding. Lacey."

"Oh. Sorry." Their eyes linger on each other a few seconds longer than necessary.

Then Mr. Jackson walks in and puts Lacey on the spot.

"Lacey Porter? Come forward please."

Lacey reluctantly walks to the front of the class.

"I see that you are new here. Welcome. And since you are new, you get first pick of lab partners. Reach in and pull out a name." He produces a bowl to her with slips of paper in them. Lacey is silently cursing as she reaches in and picks one. She opens the paper and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"So who did you pick. Ms. Porter?"

"Danny Desai."

* * *

Danny liked the idea of having Lacey as his lab partner. Something about her intrigued him and he relished in the thought of getting to know her better. He could already see that he had an effect on her from the way she blushed around him. But truth be told, she had an effect on him as well. When she came back to sit down, he again noticed that she smelled like roses. And the high stools they were sitting on gave him a better view of her thick thighs.

_I wonder how soft they are. _

_Get it together, Danny._

He is trying to pay attention to Mr. Jackson, but it's kinda hard with her sitting next to him. Him being this attracted to her threw him for a loop at first, but it didn't seem so weird now. Sure she's bigger than the other girls he dated in the past, but she is also prettier. She is actually gorgeous. That dimple she has makes her even cuter. And her smile lights up the room.

Yeah, Danny Desai, the gorgeous quarterback and team captain, rich, bad boy, the insanely good-looking guy that can honestly get any girl he wants, has a crush on Lacey Porter. And he will get her. He's sure of it.

Lacey notices him staring at her and she really doesn't understand why. You'd think he never saw a fat person before. She knows he's not staring because he's interested in her, because this boy defines hot, and there was no way in the world he wants her. She sees the way other girls look at him. They practically drooled when he walked in the room. _Why is he staring so much? Do I have something on my face?_

"Is there something on my face?"

He looks at her intently. "No, why?"

"Because you keep looking at me like something is wrong."

"Maybe I'm looking at you because I like what I see.''

She looks at him strangely. She locks eyes with him and forgets what she is about to say.

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny.''

"Well, it's cruel."

"What? Why would me looking at you and liking what I see, be cruel?"

"You know why, Danny."

"Why? Because you're-"

Lacey cuts him off immediately.

"Please don't say it!" Her sudden outburst turns a few heads. Danny looks at her with concern. He realizes now that she thinks he looks at her in disgust. And that he was gonna call her fat. He lowers his voice before continuing.

"What did you think I was gonna say?"

"Look, I don't need you reminding me that I'm fat, ok? I know."

"I wasn't gonna call you fat, Lacey."

Her defenses are really up at this point. She looks at him in defiance.

"Really? Then what were you gonna say?"

"I was gonna say that you're beautiful."

Time seems to stand still for Lacey. She really can't believe he called her beautiful. She knows she is, but she never expected to hear it from him. Danny is so good-looking, that he doesn't seem real. He is undoubtedly the most handsome guy she has ever seen. And she's pretty sure there are several other girls that would kill or die to hear that from him. She looks back up and looks at him. He seems pretty sincere, but she really doesn't know. She doesn't know him. He could be a master manipulator or a sociopath. This could all be some sick, twisted game to him. A game she doesn't want to play. No matter how attractive he is.

"Thank you." She manages to somehow get that out after he almost renders her speechless.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Biology is over and it's now lunchtime. Phoebe grabs Lacey's hand and pulls her with her.

"You can sit with us. I have to introduce you to my other friends. Wait until you see how gorgeous Cole is. He's almost as hot as Danny."

Lacey gives Phoebe a look.

"What? I know you think Danny is hot. EVERYBODY thinks Danny is hot."

Lacey quickly diverts the conversation so she doesn't have to answer.

"Isn't Joe your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but I'm not dead. i think Joe is hot too, but nobody is hotter than Danny. All of the girls like him, but he rarely dates. People think something is wrong with him . Girls throw themselves at him, and he shoots them all down. He did go out with Sarita, but that didn't last long. They broke up so fast, it's like they were never together."

"Maybe he's gay." Lacey said it, but in no way, shape or form believed it.

"O m g! Sarita said that too since he never wanted to go all the way with her. Her twin brother is gay and he says he's not. Wait until you meet them. They're like night and day."

Lacey wonders why Phoebe is telling her all of this, but she's just glad to have a friend. Phoebe seems so nice even if she talks too much sometimes. They're at the cafeteria and they spot Regina sitting at the table on her phone, texting.

"Hey Reg. You remember Lacey, right?"

"Of course." Regina is still busy texting.

"I invited her to sit with us, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lacey and Phoebe go back to talking about nothing in particular when Danny walks in with Joe, Archie and another really good-looking, buff guy. They sit at the table right next to theirs. Lacey must be losing her mind because she swears she saw Danny wink at her after he sat down.

Phoebe leans over and whispers to Lacey, "That's Cole. Gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is." _But he isn't as gorgeous as Danny._

Then Lacey notices that most of the guys are wearing Letterman jackets.

"What sport do the guys play?"

"Football. Danny is the quarterback, Archie's a tackle, and Cole and Joe are wide receivers. Cole is better than Joe, but don't tell him I said that, ok?"

"Sure." Lacey has no intention of saying anything to Joe, unless forced to. Lacey is imagining how Danny looks in his uniform, when a petite, brown girl with a mass of dark, curly hair walks up.

She points at Lacey. "Who's this?"

"Lacey, she's new here."

"Why is she sitting at our table?"

"Because I invited her."

"So you just let anybody sit with us?"

_Is she serious? _

In a sharp tone, Lacey says, "Look, I don't have to sit at your table."

The guys are now starting to pay attention.

''Quit it, Sarita." Danny says.

_So this is Sarita. Danny's ex. This should be fun._

"You quit it, Danny." She spat.

"Lacey can sit there if she wants to. You don't own that table."

Sarita is fuming. Especially since Danny has embarrassed her and is taking up for the new girl. _The fat girl,_ she must add.

"Shut the hell up, Danny! What is she, your new girlfriend?" Sarita thinks she's doing something, but Danny's rebuttal alarms her.

"She could be."

Lacey turns several shades of red.

Sarita is livid. _What in the hell does he mean by "She could be." I know he doesn't think he can just break up with me and replace me with a fat chick! _Sarita is still in to Danny and bitter about him breaking up with her. She can't believe this fat girl might take her place. Everybody knows that whoever Danny is with, is the Queen Bee. That's how she got her title. And there was no way in the world she was gonna let this cow steal her crown. _This means war._

But Sarita fails to realize that this is a battle she won't win. Lacey has already won, and doesn't even know she's fighting. The minute Danny staked his claim on her, she won. It's rare that Danny becomes this smitten with a girl, and he was definitely smitten with Lacey Porter.

* * *

Lacey has 2 more classes, Calculus and English. She meets Rico, Sarita's twin, in Calculus. He is so awkward and cute, and obviously gay that she immediately likes him. Phoebe is right, they are like night and day. Rico is actually being nice to her without being told to.

"Hi, I'm Rico."

"Hi, I'm Lacey."

"You must be new here."

"Yup. Just moved here."

"So are you good at math?"

"Nope. You?"

"I'm a genius at math. I'll help you, if you want me to."

"Thanks."

"You're pretty."

"Thank you. You're not too bad yourself, Rico." Lacey smiles at him.

Rico becomes flustered. "I wasn't trying to hit on you or anything because I'm gay."

"I didn't think you were trying to hit on me. But I'd be flattered if you did."

"Thanks Lacey. So do you have a boyfriend?"

''No. Do you?"

"Yes, but we have to keep it a secret because he's not ready to come out yet."

Lacey is wondering why everybody feels the need to confess to her when they barely even know her. They must know she's trustworthy.

"Are you ok with being in a secret relationship?"

"Yeah, because I know how hard it is to come out. I'm lucky everybody accepted me probably because they already knew. But my boyfriend is different. He plays sports and doesn't want his teammates to feel awkward around him. So I get it. Plus, he's a great boyfriend. And he's hot."

Lacey laughs and reverts back to what Phoebe said earlier about Danny. _Is he Rico's secret boyfriend? _She said Rico said he wasn't, but he could have just been diverting attention away from him. It's possible, but Lacey doesn't believe it.

_Why do I even care? _

_Because I like Danny, that's why._

_I shouldn't be overanalyzing and thinking about Danny anyway. I should just focus on school. And not think about Danny Desai._

That's easier said than done.

* * *

Lacey is in her final class of the day; English. She's daydreaming and so completely lost in thought, that she doesn't notice that Danny has walked right up to her.

"Hey Lacey. I'm beginning to think you really are stalking me."

"How can I be stalking you, Danny?"

"Because you're everywhere I go."

"I can't help that we have the same classes."

"I know you can't. Can't you take a joke?"

Lacey smiles, revealing her dimple. "Yes, I can take a joke."

"See, I knew you could. So how are you liking Green Grove High so far? "

"Pretty well actually. Everyone is either ignoring me or extremely nice. Especially Phoebe."

"Yeah, Phoebe's great. I'm glad you guys are hitting it off. Maybe we can double date with her and Joe."

"Ah, good one."

"That wasn't a joke."

"What?"

"I said, that wasn't a joke."

"I heard you."

"Alright then, it's settled. Me, you, Phoebe and Joe will go on a double date Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 7."

"What?"

"Lacey, no offense, but I really think you need to get your hearing checked. I said-"

"My hearing is just fine, Danny. I'm just not understanding you."

"What didn't you understand?"

"I don't understand you wanting to go on a double date with me with Joe and Phoebe."

"Oh, you think it's too soon for double dating. I agree. It'll just be us then."

"Danny..."

"Lacey..."

Before Lacey can say something else, the teacher walks in. Danny is lucky he got saved by the bell, per se. He wasn't gonna let her get out of it, like she tried to. And he'll show her that she shouldn't think he's kidding about liking her. He can hardly wait until Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter today. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!**

Lacey had a hard time focusing on her homework that evening. Danny kept invading her mind, and she didn't like it one bit. The fact that she allowed him to get under her skin got to her. She is usually a pro at that. It usually takes a lot for somebody to take up residence in her mind like this. But Danny did it. She hated that. She also hated the fact that avoiding him would be damn near impossible since he was in 3 of her classes. How she managed to actually pick his name as her lab partner was also plucking her nerves.

The way he just suggested they go on a double date was sorta weird. She didn't like that he was trying to involve others in this little game he was playing. And she didn't know why he was playing games with her. He doesn't know her to play games with her like this. But she really hated the fact that somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted to believe it. She wanted to believe that she could leave her past behind, and move on. But moving on is a hard thing to do. She wants to forget it and move forward. And Danny is trying to make that harder for her.

_Damn him!_

_Why did he have to come along and mess up everything?_

_Why couldn't he just do like other guys and ignore her?_

But no, Danny wanted to give her hope. He was selling her hope by the case. She needed it, but didn't wanna buy or accept it.

Lacey had a fitful night of sleep. He managed to crawl his way into her dreams. This was not good. He needed to stop. He needed to stop leading her on and leave her alone. She was perfectly willing to be his friend, but everything else had to stop. And she would tell him tomorrow.

* * *

After tossing and turning most of the night, Lacey knew she would have a rough day at school. She decided to dress down and not look like she was trying too hard. Maybe Danny will get the hint. So she put on her camouflage cargo pants and green and white tee. She set it off with white Nike's and a green page-boy hat. She still felt like she looked cute, but not like she was trying to get attention.

She decided she would walk to school to get a better feel of her new neighborhood. Her school wasn't that far at all. Only about a 15 minute walk. The fresh air could help wake her up and help to clear her head. She arrives to school with a little time to spare, but she just goes straight to Ms. Fisk's class. Since she interrupted the class yesterday, she doesn't want to do it again. She has no idea the kind of teacher she really is and whether she hates for her students to be late. She goes into the class and takes the seat she was given the day before. Soon, others in the class start filing in. Phoebe and Joe walk in hand in hand. They are a cute couple, even if Joe rubs her the wrong way. Today, he actually speaks to her instead of just waving. Phoebe sits down and immediately starts talking.

"So you survived your first day, huh?"

"Yeah, and I barely have any scars."

They both laugh as Danny walks in. He instantly locks eyes with her and Lacey visibly swallows.

_Why does he have to be so hot? Damn him._

He fist pumps Joe and Archie, and says hello to Phoebe and Regina. When he sits down in his seat he leans forward and smiles.

"Hi Lacey. You look cute today."

Lacey tries to control the butterflies in her stomach, and hopes she isn't smiling or blushing.

_Damn him!_

"Hi Danny. You look cute too." He's wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and a white polo. His hair is in a bun though.

_You could be wearing a brown paper bag, and you'd still look cute, Lacey thinks. _

"Have you decided what you're gonna wear on our date Saturday?"

You would think a record scratched, because it seemed as if all talking stopped, and everybody was focused on their conversation. She hears a few girls whispering. And they are not happy with what they just heard Danny say.

_"He's going on a date, WITH HER?!"_

_"How did she convince him to go out with her?"_

_"What does he see in her?"_

_"He must be joking."_

And the way that Joe looks at Danny is the worst of all. He looks at Danny like he's grown two heads. Phoebe looks happy, which isn't surprising. Danny has ignored all of this banter around him and is still grinning like an idiot, while looking at Lacey. Luckily, Joe starts talking to Danny so she doesn't have to.

"You two are going out on a date?"

"Yeah."

"Who asked who out?"

"I asked her out. Why?"

"Danny, can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be right back, Lacey."

The girls in the class are throwing daggers at Lacey. She could smack Danny for doing this to her. Phoebe turns to her practically squealing.

"You guys are going on a date? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a chance to."

"Oooh, maybe we can double."

"That's the same thing Danny said."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile, in the hallway...

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Desai?"

"What are you talking about, Masterson?"

"You really asked her out?"

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, man?"

"No, I'm not fucking kidding you. What's the big deal?"

"You really wanna take her out? Her?!"

"Yes, I do. Why do you care?"

"I'm trying to look out for you, bro."

"I don't need you to look out for me."

"Have you though about what going out with her could do to your reputation?"

"It seems you care more about my reputation than I do."

"All of these hot ass girls around here that fawn over you, and you choose to go out with that?! Did you lose a bet or something I don't know about?"

"No, I didn't lose any bet, Joe."

Joe is seriously starting to piss Danny off. And he should probably be careful with that. Best friend, or not.

"Then what is it? A dare? Did Archie or one of the guys dare you to ask her out?"

"I wouldn't do that to her if they did."

"You really have a thing for her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What in the hell has gotten in to you? I thought you were just kidding around yesterday."

"No i wasn't kidding around yesterday. I really like her and I really wanna get to know her better. I was just as shocked as you when I realized that I liked her."

"I can't wait until Sarita finds out. That will be epic."

They both laugh and head back into the classroom.

* * *

Ms. Fisk springs their new assignment on them. It's met with a lot of groans.

"With the addition of our new student, there's an even number of you. So i decided to make this assignment about couples. And I'll be choosing your partner."

Everybody hates that idea.

"And since this is 2013, there will be some same-sex couples. When you hear your name. join your partner. You will have to sit together for the rest of this project. How well it goes, is how long it will last. It should be fun, ladies and gentleman."

Ms. Fisk is reading off names, and Lacey is just waiting to hear hers. She's dreading it though. She doesn't know these people. Hopefully she'll be paired up with Phoebe. She does NOT want to be paired with Danny. And especially not Joe.

"Regina Crane and Amber Scott."

"Lisa Miller and Archie Yates."

"Joe Masterson and Leslie Evans."

_Yes! One down, one to go._

"Phoebe Daly and Trevor Knight."

_Shit!_

"Danny Desai and Lacey Porter."

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

Danny looks devilishly happy. He actually winks at her.

_Shit!_

* * *

The assignment actually involves them acting like an actual couple, and they have to detail their experiences. But there's a twist to the assignment. All of the couples are given an obstacle that they must face and address in their relationship. Lacey and Danny's obstacle is her being pregnant with twins and neither one of them is ready because they're only 16. Lacey wants to kill Ms. Fisk. She's getting satisfaction from their discomfort. The whole class can see it.

_How am I supposed to avoid this guy when she just threw us together? Damn her!_

"You know you could look a little more excited about this assignment, Lacey."

"I am excited. See!" She turns and flashes him a huge smile. Showing that cute dimple. Danny is suddenly aroused. And he's thankful he's sitting down.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, thanks for reading. Enjoy!**.

Lacey is glad she has Music this period to help relax her. Music is an outlet for her. And truthfully, she needs to get her nerves and thoughts together before she has to go to Biology. Where he will be. And she has to deal with Phoebe gushing about all the things they can do together when they go on double dates. Even if she is ever crazy enough to consider going on an actual date with Danny, she wouldn't do it with Phoebe and Joe. Although she adores Phoebe, it's just not gonna happen.

Mrs. Stevens announces that they have to start preparing for the Sobriety Awareness Assembly. Every student must take part in some way by attending the assembly and by contributing something. Many students chose to write essays, but the drama and music students get their credit by performing in the assembly. And then the dam breaks.

"I would like for some of you to sing solos. Kevin, Michelle, Duncan and Lacey. Congratulations! You will be the main attractions when the choir performs."

_Did she just say what I think she just said?! I can't do that!_

"Mrs. Stevens, I can't do that."

"Why not, Lacey?"

"I can't sing in front of people."

"Lacey, you have a beautiful voice. You'll be fine. I promise."

_This day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

By the time Lacey reaches Biology, she's literally a wreck. Thinking about singing a solo has her near tears. Phoebe and Danny quickly see that something is wrong, even though Lacey tried to hide her discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks.

"I was just informed that I have to sing a solo at the Sobriety Awareness assembly."

"I didn't know you can sing."

Lacey just hunches her shoulders as an answer.

"So what's the big deal? Why don't you want to sing?"

"Because I hate singing in front of people."

"Awww. Did you tell her that?" Asks Phoebe.

"Yeah. And she just told me that I have a lovely voice and I'll be fine."

"Well I'm sure you will be. The choir is amazing. She doesn't let just anybody sing solo, so she must think you're pretty good."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be fine." Danny says while flashing her a grin. His smile makes her feel a little better, but she still feels like she's ready to vomit any second. Hopefully, she doesn't feel that way the day of the assembly.

"So, are you excited about Saturday, Lacey?" Phoebe asks her completely putting her on the spot.

"Yes." She says, lying.

_How can I be excited about a fake date?_

She's trying not to pay attention to the look they're both giving her. They both seem genuinely happy that she's excited about her "date" with Danny. And Danny looks excited himself.

_I wonder if he'll have that same look on his face when he realizes i haven't fallen for his trick. But i want him to think I'm playing along. _

* * *

They're sitting in Biology and Danny's mind is everywhere else instead of listening to what Mr. Jackson is saying. He's thinking about where he's going to take Lacey Saturday night. Since it's their first date, he wants to impress her, but not do too much. Johnny Cakes is completely out of the question. Too many Green Grove High students go there. And not that he's ashamed of Lacey or being seen in public with her, he doesn't want people in their business. Sure it will probably get around that they went out, but he doesn't want people witnessing their date.

He momentarily stops thinking about their date when he notices papers are being handed out. His hand brushes against Lacey's when she hands him his paper. A jolt of electricity soars through him. He knows she felt it too because he heard her gasp. But he needs to be sure so he casually asks,

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes."

"Good. I thought I was imagining it."

"It's no big deal Danny. It was just a shock."

"That was more than just a shock, Lacey."

"So if it was more than that, what exactly was it?"

"It was Cupid shooting us with his arrow."

Lacey burst out laughing at what he said and the whole class looks at her.

_This charming bastard. Damn him!_

"Care to tell us what's so funny, Ms Porter?"

"No, Mr. Jackson."

"How about you, Mr. Desai?"

"No sir." Danny says although he has a smirk on his face.

"Well since you two don't want to tell me what has Ms. Porter laughing out loud in my class, I'll see you both in detention."

Lacey is stunned. Mad as hell and stunned. She looks over at Danny and he still has a smirk on his face.

_He planned this. I just know he did!_

"I'm sorry, Lacey."

She just looks at him, and doesn't say a word.

"Lacey?"

Silence.

"Lacey..."

Silence. She glares at him.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?"

_Yes._

"I should be the one upset. Your laughing got us in trouble."

She looks at him with daggers in her eyes.

"Lacey, please..." He says as he reaches out and touches her hand.

They both felt that jolt of electricity again.

* * *

Danny is sitting at his table at lunch staring at Lacey. She's really upset with him for getting her detention. Well, she's really isn't that upset, because she is the one that laughed, but she wants him to stew.

"Dude, why are you staring at her like that?"

"She won't talk to me."

"She won't? Why?"

"I got us detention in Biology."

All of the guys start laughing at Danny. It's funny because this girl has him completely caught up.

Lacey sees and feels him staring at her.

_He really looks pitiful. Good._

"So what did Danny say to you to get you to burst out laughing like that?" Phoebe asks.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh, I get it. It's a couple thing.'' Phoebe says while laughing. She has sparked Sarita's interest who was busy talking to Regina.

"What's a couple thing?"

"What Danny said to Lacey to get her to burst out laughing and get them both detention."

"You two are a couple now?!"

"No, we're not."

"Well from where I'm sitting it looks like you are." Says Phoebe, who has already said too much.

This causes Sarita to storm out of the cafeteria. She now knows she has to do something drastic to make sure she ruins whatever chance Danny and Lacey have of being a couple.

_I know just the thing. _Sarita says while texting the one person she knows will help her pull off her plan.

* * *

Lacey continued to ignore Danny the rest of the day. He tried desperately in the halls and in English to get her to talk to him, but to no avail. She brushed past him when English was over, presumably going to detention. He decided he was gonna make her talk to him, one way or another.

When he got to detention, he saw that she wasn't there yet, so he left and went to the bathroom to wait. Once you get a seat in detention, you can't move until it's over. He's assuming that Lacey doesn't know that, and he knows she won't sit near him. So he's gonna wait for her to sit down until he comes into the classroom. He waits a few minutes banking on the knowledge that she wouldn't want to be late. And sure enough, when he gets to the room, she's sitting there with her arms folded across her chest. He walks up and sits right across from her. He heard her sigh when he sat down.

_This might be harder than I thought._

Lacey sees that he mouths the words, "I'm sorry Lacey" to her. She turns her head.

He then whispers, "Please stop ignoring me."

Nothing.

He lets out a sigh and she turns to look at him.

_Ok, I'm getting somewhere._

He starts making puppy dog eyes at her, and she cracks. She can't help but smile at him.

_Damn him for being so cute!_

_Got her!_

Danny whispers, "So you forgive me?"

"Yes, Danny."

They sit for the reminder of their detention in silence, just staring at each other.

"Ms. Porter and Mr. Desai, you're free to go."

They quickly gather their things and leave.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can walk."

"I thought you said you forgive me."

"I did and I do. But I can still walk.''

"Come on Lacey, I don't bite."

_That isn't what I'm afraid of._

Lacey reluctantly says, "Ok." But in the back of her mind she's terrified of being this alone with Danny.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to say thanks for reading. And to the person that left the review, No I'm not offended. I get that it may be hard for people to picture Lacey as a chubby girl or even Jo as a boy. I get that not everyone will like or understand my story. I honestly debated whether to do that or not, because i knew people would not like that. But in the end, the story makes total sense to me. I'm grateful for the few people who like, understand and read my story. Putting your thoughts out into the world isn't always an easy thing to do, when it's not accepted or received well, so I Thank You many times over.**

Lacey is quiet throughout the ride home. Danny initially thinks it's because of what happened earlier in school, but he senses that's it's more to it than that.

"What's wrong? You seem tense."

"Nothing." She lies, hoping it sounds like the truth.

"Come on Lacey. I can tell something is wrong. Are you still upset about what happened earlier?''

"No. I'm over that. I was actually the one that got us in trouble."

"So, what is it then?"

Lacey is scrambling her brain and desperately trying to think of a quick lie.

"I'm still nervous about singing at the assembly, that's all." She hopes that he accepts her lie as the truth and lets it go. She really, REALLY doesn't want to tell him what's really wrong. She just met him and he might not take it well.

"Well, you know you could always just picture the audience naked or in their underwear." He flashes her the grin she's starting to love and hate. His smile does something to her.

"Picturing people naked or in their underwear doesn't work. I've pictured you naked, and it only makes things worse."

_Shit! Did I just say that out loud? Dammit!_

Danny is pleasantly startled by her outburst and looks over at her. She's clearly embarrassed after turning red and clamping her lips shut.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"It's ok, Lacey."

She still looks horrified by her outburst. And Danny is getting a kick out of it. He can see her mentally cursing herself for letting that slip.

"So, you've pictured me naked?"

Lacey turns to look at him with eyes the size of saucers.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did i have to open up my big mouth and say that?_

_"_No, I don't. I made a mistake. What I meant to say was-"

"Oh, you meant it. Just admit it. Nobody will know but us."

_Damn him!_

She nods her head and looks away as an answer. Danny can't control himself at her confession. He's wondered things about her too.

"So what was I doing when you pictured me naked?"

"Shut up Danny! It's not funny. Besides, I'm probably not the only girl who has ever pictured you naked."

"So?"

"So it isn't a big deal."

"It is to me."

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem like the rest of the girls at school who really just wanna see me like that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know."

"You don't know anything Danny. I could fantasize about you at night, and you would never know."

"So you're admitting that you fantasize about me too?"

"No!"

"Yes you do."

"I hate you."

Danny takes that as a sign to laugh. Lacey starts laughing too. She has totally forgot how uncomfortable she was being in Danny's car alone with him. He somehow riles her up and puts her at ease at the same time.

_How is he able to do that? He makes me feel like a different person when I'm around him. I hardly even think about it when I'm with him._

Lacey is amazed to find that they are sitting in front of her house. And she's not ready to leave just yet, but she knows she should. She starts to make her way out of the car when he says,

"Can you stay for a little bit?"

Against her better judgement, she decides to stay.

"Ok."

"So, I think if we're gonna go out on a date, we should at least get to know each other a little better, don't you think?"

"Yes. So what do you wanna know?"

"Lots of things. Your favorite color, where you're from, things you like and dislike, do you have any brothers or sisters, you know, normal things."

"Well, My favorite color is pink, I'm from Baltimore, I like sunsets, music and dolphins, i don't like spiders and heights, and I have one younger sister named Clara. What about you?"

"My favorite color is red, I like football, music and cars, I don't like being bored or snakes and I'm an only child. Oh and I like girls named Lacey."

Lacey looks at him and smiles, revealing her dimple.

"I like dimples too."

_He's really making me about to fall for him. And I can't. I want to, but I can't. And I hope he never finds out about my past. He won't look at me the same._

Danny and Lacey continue talking about nothing and everything. Then something hits Lacey.

"Shouldn't you be at football practice?"

"We never practice on Tuesdays. How did you know I play football?"

"Phoebe."

"Of course. What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing."

Danny looks at her like he knows she's lying. He knows Phoebe talks too much. He loves her like a sister, but the girl never knows when to keep quiet.

"She only told me that you and Sarita used to go out. And that people think..."

"That people think I'm gay because I don't sleep around?"

Lacey doesn't answer, but he knows that's the case. He looks at her with want in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm gay, Lacey?"

"No."

"Nobody understands that I might be saving myself for someone special." He says this while looking directly into her eyes. Lacey feels hot. Like she can't breathe. She thinks it's time for her to go in the house.

"Well, I understand it."

"I knew you would. Give me your phone."

"Why?"

"So i can give you my number."

Lacey hands him her phone and he dials his own, locking her number in before handing her phone back to her.

"Well, thanks for the ride."

"No problem. I'll call or text you later."

"Ok." Lacey says as she gets out of his car and walks up the path to her house. She can feel his eyes on her as she's walking. She's grateful that she's walking away from him so that he can't see the tears that have started to fall.


	8. Author's Note

**Hello and good morning everyone! Just wanted to drop a note. This story is an AU Alternate Universe story. So it won't follow the show as you know it. I have received some pretty interesting reviews, so interesting that it makes me want to abandon this story altogether. I knew when I first started writing this that people wouldn't like or understand the fact that I made Lacey chubby or that I made Jo a boy. But I didn't think it would cause this much chaos and confusion. That was not my intention. **

**I have read some other Twisted/Dacey AU fanfiction that doesn't follow the show, but has been well received. I see that that is not the case with my story, and that's perfectly fine. I can totally accept criticism,. And I know that everything isn't for everybody. I am 100% ok with the fact that people simply do not like the story. **

**So i feel like I should apologize to the people who do like it and are eager for more updates. I don't want to just leave the story open-ended, but I feel that it might be for the best if I do. Nothing has been completely set in stone, so I really don't know what I'm going to do. I have a vision for the story, but that's irrelevant. **

**So again, I Thank You and I Apologize to anybody that I have offended with this story or my desire to end it. **

**-Ravenbabe321**


	9. Chapter 8

**First and foremost, I would like to thank all the people who left me encouraging and positive reviews. I truly appreciate you liking and reading my story. I also truly appreciate the people who want me to keep going. This story is unconventional, and I accept that this completely out of the box story really isn't what some people want to read. But there are several stories that do follow the show closely or that start off where the show ended. This is not that story. **

**I think it would be overkill for me to write the same kind of story. And in that instance, i don't see the need for fanfiction that resembles the show perfectly. That is why I decided to write an AU Dacey story. Again, i understand that some of you don't like the changes that I made, but I will not make any more apologies for that. This is a work of fiction, and I don't want to write the same story over and over again. **

**Writing really isn't my passion, so I don't really have to write this. Just as you don't have to read it. If the fact that Lacey is chubby and Jo is a boy in this story unnerves you that much, I suggest you find another story to read. I don't want to come off as being mean or nasty about it, but I've received some mean and nasty reviews for this story, which I find unnecessary. **

**So, to make a long story short, I plan to see this story through to the end. I thank everyone that will be on the journey with me.**

**-Ravenbabe321**

* * *

Cole and Rico are engaged in a heated make-out session in Rico's bedroom when they heard the front door slam. They both groan because they know Sarita is home. The girl brings nothing but drama and chaos wherever she goes. The only time she was even remotely bearable was when she was dating Danny. She got even worse when he broke up with her. She actually became an even bigger bitch than she was before, which is saying a lot. Sarita might actually be the devil's daughter.

They can hear her fussing as she's walking up the stairs. Just like that, the mood is ruined. They sit up and wait for the inevitable. Sarita knocks and actually waits for permission to enter. She learned the hard way never to go into Rico's room uninvited. She immediately starts badgering Rico and Cole when she enters.

"Why didn't you tell me Danny has a new girlfriend?" She asks neither one of them in particular.

"I didn't know he has a new girlfriend, Sarita. And even if I did, why would I tell you?" Cole says.

Rico looks confused. "Danny has a new girlfriend? Who?"

"That cow, Lacey Porter."

"She's in my Calculus class. And she isn't a cow, Rita."

"Whatever, Rico."

"I knew Danny asked her out, but I didn't know it was serious," Cole says.

"It's bad enough Danny is doing this to me. Then Phoebe acts like she's her new best friend. Now you two are keeping secrets from me."

"We're not keeping secrets from you. We have our own problems."

'One of you could've fucking told me."

"I didn't know."

"There wasn't anything to tell you."

Cole and Rico are both just watching her stand there fuming with her arms folded across her chest. She is unbearable.

"Whatever," Rico says. "I'm going to grab a snack. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good." Says Cole.

When Rico leaves, she sinks her claws in to Cole.

"You're gonna have to convince Danny that going out with Lacey is a bad idea."

"Why? He really likes her Sarita. Leave them alone."

"I don't care if he really likes her. He's not gonna make a fool out of me."

"Sarita, trust me. Danny isn't thinking about you."

"That's not the point!" Sarita screams, startling Cole. "You're going to do this for me. Since she's in Rico's class, you're gonna get him to tell her that Danny asking her out was a dare."

"Why can't you just tell Rico to do that?"

"Because he won't do it if it comes from me."

"Well, I'm not doing it either."

"Oh, yes you will." She says while walking up to him.

'No, I'm not."

"You'll do it or I'll be sure to tell everyone that their hot, star wide receiver, catches balls off the field as well."

Cole looks at her with hate and fury in his eyes.

"You really are a cold-hearted bitch, Sarita. How you and Rico share the same DNA is beyond me."

"Shut the fuck up, pretty-boy and do as I say, and I'll keep your little secret. The choice is yours."

Rico comes back into the room and notices the change in the atmosphere.

"What's going on? Why are you two so tense?"

"Nothing is going on, Rico. I was just leaving."

"Are you sure you two are really twins?"

"Yes, unfortunately. Why?"

"Well you definitely got all the good. And she got all the bad."

"What happened when I was gone?"

"Nothing. We need to get started on our Chemistry homework. We've put it off long enough."

"Well you owe me 10 more minutes. My evil twin interrupted us, remember?"

"Ok, 10 more minutes," Cole says as he pulls Rico back on the bed.

* * *

Regina and Joe are in her bedroom dressing after their latest sexcapade. Joe has essentially been cheating on Phoebe throughout their entire relationship. He should feel guilty for hurting Phoebe, but he doesn't. And he's hurting Regina in the process because he's only using her for sex since Phoebe won't put out. Besides, what Phoebe and Regina don't know, won't hurt them. He has his needs to consider. He's a teenaged boy with raging hormones. And he's Joe Masterson, the great. He doesn't feel the least bit bad about what he's about to ask of Regina.

"I need you to do me a favor Regina."

"Sure, I'll do anything for you Joe." And she means it.

"I need you to seduce Danny for me and get it on video."

Regina looks uneasy. But her desire to please Joe clouds her judgement.

"Ok. Why, though?"

"Because he's making an ass of himself running behind Lacey."

Joe is such a narcissist the he thinks everything is about him. Danny being seen in a bad light makes him look bad too. Or so he thinks.

"But what does me seducing him have to do with anything?"

"Because Danny is too stupid to realize what a mistake he's making by hooking up with her. Lacey is more likely to leave him alone if she thinks he's sleeping with you."

"Ok. So what do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to come on to him. Make him an offer he can't refuse. And make sure you get it on camera."

"That won't work Joe. Danny doesn't like me like that. He won't sleep with me." _Believe me, I've tried._

"You're a clever girl, Regina. You'll figure something out."

"Why do you want to do this Joe? He seems to really like her."

"I don't care about what Danny wants. I'm trying to look out for him. He'll thank me in the end."

"What if he doesn't?"

"He will Regina, don't worry. And I'll be so thankful to you for pulling this off."

That makes Regina light up with anticipation. She's hoping he will break up with Phoebe and make her his girlfriend. Joe knows Regina wants nothing more than to make their relationship official.

_Silly girl, _Joe thinks. _I'm never going to bring our relationship out in the open. I could never bring you home to my parents. What would people think?_

Joe is mentally moving pieces in his twisted little game.

* * *

Sarita leaves to go and meet up with her ally in her twisted little scheme. She loves that she's the mastermind behind it all. The fact that she has bullied and manipulated people into doing what she wants, excites her. Just like Joe, she does not care who gets hurt in the process. She won't be the only one losing. Her bosom buddy gets into her car. She really feel like she's causing major chaos by meeting with him secretly.

"So how'd it go?'

"Regina agreed to do it."

"Does she know that I'm involved?"

"No."

"Good. So what did you ask her to do?"

"I told her to seduce Danny and to get it on camera."

"I don't want Regina to sleep with Danny, Joe. I didn't agree to that."

"She probably won't sleep with him. More than likely she'll just blow him."

"That's just as bad!"

"Well, what do you want me to do Sarita? Why don't you just seduce him yourself? We all know how bad you want him."

"Well, we might not have to go that route. I have two other pawns that should work out."

"What other pawns?"

Sarita can't tell Joe that one of them is Cole. She's gonna let that secret out only when necessary.

"Well Rico is one. Lacey is in his Calculus class. He's gonna let her know that Danny asking her out was just a dare. And I can't tell you the other one, but it's legit. I'm pretty sure she'll be ignoring and avoiding Danny in no time."

"Yeah, she seems like a no bullshit type of girl."

"I still can't believe he asked her out. What the fuck is he thinking anyway?"

"She actually is pretty though, or she will be once she loses a few pounds."

Sarita looks at Joe like he just cussed in church.

"You think she's pretty?"

"If she loses weight, she'd be hot."

"Fuck you, Joe!"

"Well you asked. Besides, we have to focus on her and Danny."

"Yeah. They cannot become a couple. I won't allow it."

"I'm not allowing it either. Danny is making the whole team look bad by asking her out. I don't know what's gotten in to him."

"Well, we have to stop this before Danny gets in to Lacey. I won't let her be his first."

"I'll be in touch." Joe says as he exits Sarita's car.


	10. Chapter 9

**I probably should have warned you guys that the last chapter didn't involve any Dacey interaction. But this one makes up for it. Enjoy!**

Lacey is really starting to go through the motions. She has feelings for Danny and she hates it. She has only known this guy two days. A week ago she didn't even know he existed. Now he's all she thinks about. All day, and all night. And that frightens her.

Danny is the first guy in a long time that actually makes her happy. She was falling in love with him. When he gave her a ride home earlier, she felt it. She wanted to stay in his car with him and run away at the same time. She wanted to invite him in, but decided it might not be a good idea. Just like that, Danny has her wrapped around his finger. She'd probably do anything he wanted. Well, maybe not anything, but pretty close. She is really feeling him. And if by some crazy chance he feels the same way, she knew she'd have to reveal her secret. And she has no idea how he's going to take it. It could scare him away. But if she were to ever get into a relationship with him, he had a right to know. But not this soon.

She's debating whether to call him. Maybe just a text. Truthfully, she wants to hear his voice. And if she's really being honest with herself, she wants to see him. Sure, she had just seen him a few hours ago, but she wanted to see him again. She really wants to invite him over. She would, but she doesn't think he'll come. She has sat and stared at her Biology homework for the longest. And it's just not making sense to her.

_Maybe I should just call Danny. He is my lab partner, right? Maybe we can put our heads together, and get it done, right?_

* * *

Danny tried to get Lacey off his mind. He had only known her for two days, but it seemed longer. And he knew that he wanted her to be a constant in his life. He didn't want to scare her off by moving too fast, but he felt like he wanted to take the next step with her. He himself felt like he was moving too fast because they hadn't even been on their first date yet. He couldn't believe he was this excited about it, and hoped she was too. He sensed that Lacey had apprehension about dating him, and he partly understood why. They didn't really know each other well enough to know what the other was thinking or to know each other's actions. He really hoped she didn't believe that crap Joe was spewing. He did not want her to think he was pulling a prank on her by asking her out. But he had a feeling that's what she thought. He's all for playing around with the guys on the team, but he wouldn't do something like that. And especially not to Lacey.

He noticed a tough exterior but sensed a truly sensitive girl underneath. He hopes that he can break down those walls. He really wants her to know that's he's serious about his feelings for her. He decides to make a gesture, just to see how far he could get with her. He really enjoyed spending time alone with her when he gave her a ride home earlier. He wanted so badly for her to invite him in, but she didn't. And he didn't want to invite himself. He didn't know how she'd respond to him inviting himself into her house. But he would give it a try after their date Saturday. He in no way expected anything to happen between them physically, but he would take anything he could get. A hug, hand holding, and if he was truly lucky, a kiss. He has imagined how soft her full lips are when he first saw them. And he wanted to feel her soft body. After playing football fo so long, and having hard, sweaty guys pound on him, he relished in the thought of the difference Lacey's body would give. He got aroused just thinking of her soft body beneath his.

_Yup, I've got it bad._

* * *

Danny sat staring at his Biology homework for what felt like hours. It looked like it is written in Chinese, because his mind clearly couldn't process it. He kept thinking of Lacey's smile and that adorable dimple she had. She was truly beautiful.

He decided to put his mind at ease and call Lacey. He really just wants to hear her voice. Seeing her would be even better, but he doesn't want to push it. He should be able to just wait and see her tomorrow, but he honestly can't wait. So he decides to throw caution to the wind, and just put it out there. For the first time in his life, Danny was nervous about calling a girl. He usually possessed so much confidence and charm. His nerves had really gotten the best of him. Lacey Porter was doing something to him. She had him wrapped around her finger, and she didn't even know it. Anything she asked of him, he would do it gladly. Dare he say it? Danny had fallen in love with her. And he wanted her to know how he felt. He wants her to know that she's the only girl he has eyes for. And he's hers. He hoped, prayed actually, that she felt the same.

* * *

Lacey takes a shower and changes into more comfortable clothes hoping it will relax her. It doesn't work and she just feels more wound up than before. So she decides to invite Danny over to do homework, but she needs reinforcements.

"Clara!"

Clara comes into her room still in her gymnastics gear.

"Yeah?"

"I need a favor."

"Ok. What?"

"I'm about to invite my lab partner over to do homework. If he comes, you know what to do, right?"

"Yeah. So who is this guy?"

Lacey smiles. "Just a guy."

"You like him, don't you?"

Lacey is about to answer Clara when her phone rings. It's Danny. She can't wipe the smile off her face. Clara is smiling too.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lacey. Are you busy?"

"I'm desperately trying to figure out our Biology homework, if you call that busy. It's not making sense to me."

'Good. Our homework isn't making sense to me either. How about I come over and we can help each other out?"

"Ok. See you soon."

"Bye."

"What happened?"

"He's on his way over."

"Ooooh, I get to meet him."

"Yes. And I want you to answer the door."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill."

Now Lacey just has to calm her nerves before he shows.

* * *

Clara hears the doorbell and rushes to get it. She almost can't believe her eyes. This guy is gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Danny. You must be Clara."

She starts blushing and nodding her head.

"You're just as pretty as your sister."

Clara is really blushing now. Danny thinks it is so cute. Clara looks exactly like Lacey.

"She's too young for you, Danny." Lacey jokes as she's walking down the stairs. Danny can't help but notice her home attire and it kind of riles him up. She's only wearing a tank and a pink sweat suit. She has on pink bunny slippers and an oversized pair of specs on. Her hair is in a high ponytail. But she looks radiant to Danny.

They all laugh at Lacey's joke, and Clara excuses herself.

"So where do you wanna do this, Desai? Kitchen, dining room, or living room?"

_Your bedroom._

"Uh, wherever you want to go is fine."

"Kitchen it is. The lighting is better in there. Follow me."

Danny can't help but stare at her butt as she's walking in front of him.

"Stop staring at my butt, Desai."

_How did she know i was checking out her ass?_

"I wasn't." He lies.

"I was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" She says as she suddenly stops and turns around to him.

"You got me."

They get settled in the kitchen at the table.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No, I'm good."

"Well lets get started."

"Your sister looks just like you."

"I know. We looked like twins before I got fat."

"And you're still beautiful."

Lacey starts to blush and reveals her dimple. They share a quick glance at each other.

"Thanks."

Danny and Lacey get to working on their Biology homework while stealing subtle glances at each other. They manage to sneak in a few light touches here and there. Danny decides to try his hand and see how it lands.

"You should come and watch us practice tomorrow after school. All of the other girlfriends usually come, so Phoebe will be there."

Lacey is startled by his request. That's not at all what she expected to hear from him. She doesn't really know what to say.

"All of the OTHER girlfriends?" She puts emphasis on the word other.

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd want to be my girlfriend."

Lacey thinks she stops breathing.

_What did he just say? Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? He couldn't have. Isn't it too soon? _

"Could you repeat that?"

"I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend."

"Really? We just met yesterday."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's too soon?"

"No. When something feels right, you just go for it."

"We haven't even gone on our first date yet. We haven't even hugged or held hands or kissed."

"Well we can take care of 3 of those now if you want." Danny says while staring into her eyes.

"You are something else, Desai."

"I think you're special too, Lace."

"Lace?"

"Sorry. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, but only Clara calls me that. Well, she calls me Lace Face."

"What do you call her?"

"Clar Bear."

"Awww, that's cute. But back to the matter at hand. You didn't answer my question."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Good. Now what about the other 3 things?"

Lacey gets courage from an unknown place as she grabs Danny's hand and holds it then pulls him into a hug. She then shocks him by grabbing his face and kissing him. She pulls away and smiles at him. Danny is happy, but not satisfied. He wants a deeper kiss than that. He stands up and grabs her hand to pull her to her feet. He grabs her around her waist and pulls her in for another kiss. She grabs his hair and he caresses her back as they both embrace in a kiss that they both felt fireworks from. They hadn't even realized they had kissed for awhile until they hear Clara's voice.

"Ahem!"

"Yes, Clar?"

"Oh my god! I thought you guys were never gonna stop!"

"How long were you standing there Clara?"

"Long enough to know if I hadn't interrupted, you guys would be naked by now."

"Clara!"

Clara laughs and runs away. Danny and Lacey both start laughing at Clara's sudden departure.

"We should get back to our homework." Lacey says.

"I'd rather keep kissing." Danny says as he pulls his new girlfriend in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

"Oh my god! I come back and you guys are still kissing?! What are you going for, a record?" Clara says as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Is there something that you want, Clara?" Lacey asks while her arms are still wrapped around Danny's neck.

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"Well, it's almost dinnertime so you're just gonna have to wait until Mom gets home. Now scram!"

Clara knows Lacey is just teasing her because she never yells at or is mean to her. Clara is quite amused at catching her sister kissing a boy and at seeing her so happy and carefree with this guy. Clara can't get over how gorgeous he is. And his hair is awesome!

"Do you know when Mom will be here?" Clara asks.

"Nope. And hopefully she doesn't work late, but you know how she is." Lacey tells her sister.

"Then you'll have to cook." Clara says then asks, "Is Danny staying for dinner?"

"I don't know Clara." Lacey looks at Danny. "Danny are you staying for dinner?"

"Sure, if you want me to." Danny finally speaks during this conversation.

"Clara, do we want him to stay for dinner?"

"Yes." Clara says with a huge smile on her face, looking exactly like Lacey. The only difference is Clara didn't inherit their Mom's dimples. "So what are we having?"

"I'm not sure yet. Let me call Mom first to see what her plans are. Lacey says as she finally breaks away from being hugged up with Danny.

Lacey goes to grab her phone from her room. "Hey Mom. Clara is hungry and we wanted to know what you're gonna do about dinner." Lacey asks her mom on her way back to the kitchen. "Let me check." Danny and Clara see her walk to the fridge and look in. "Well, there's lots of stuff in here, but everything is frozen."

Danny is checking out her ass again and Clara catches him. Danny locks eyes with Clara as she smiles at him. Danny smiles back and puts his finger to his mouth. Clara does the same and giggles.

"Ok, but what are you gonna eat? Ok. See you later. I love you too, Mom. Bye." Lacey says as she ends her call with her mother.

"So what did she say?" Clara asks.

"Well, Mom said we can order something."

"Yes!" Clara exclaims in excitement. Danny and Lacey laugh.

"So what do you want, Clar Bear?" Lacey asks already knowing the answer to her question.

"I want pizza, Lace Face."

"How did I know you were gonna say that? You'd eat pizza everyday if you could."

Danny loves watching the playful banter between Lacey and Clara. It gives him better insight into the kind of girl Lacey is, and he likes it. It also makes him wish he had a younger brother or sister.

"So what do you want on it, Clara?" Lacey asks her.

'Anything but anchovies. Yuck!" Clara says while making a face.

"What about you, Danny?"

"Anything but anchovies. Yuck!" Danny says mimicking the same face Clara just made.

Lacey laughs and shakes her head at both of them. "Ok. One pizza with extra anchovies. Coming right up!" Lacey says with a straight face.

Danny and Clara instantly stop laughing. Clara says, "Hey! That's not what we said, Lacey!"

"I know. I'm just kidding. Where's a good place to order from around here, Danny? We've never ordered in before."

"Well, Vito's is awesome. True Italian pizza." Danny says.

While Lacey places the order, Danny realizes how much more he actually likes Lacey and how glad he is that he met her. She's like a breath of fresh air.

"Call me when it's here." Clara says while leaving the kitchen.

"She's really cute, Lacey. I can see why you guys are so close." Danny says. "It makes me wish I had a sibling."

"Yeah, she's my best friend." Lacey says while smiling.

"I noticed the clothes she's wearing. Is she a dancer?"

"No, gymnast. She's really good too. I used to dance when I was younger, but gave it up a long time ago." She tells him.

"A dancer, huh? What kind?''

"Mostly ballet, but I studied it all. I didn't like tap at all though. My mom was furious when I threw my tap shoes away."

Danny laughs at the thought of Lacey hating tap so much she actually threw her shoes away. But he gets it totally. Like when his parents wanted him to learn to play the piano. He hated that more than anything.

"I get it Lacey. I wished I could have thrown away the piano when my parents made me take lessons."

"My parents made me take piano lessons too. I hated it at first. And then I got good at it." Lacey says.

"Is there anything you can't do or haven't tried, Lacey?' He realizes how it sounds after the words have left his mouth and Lacey has a weird smirk on her face. "That came out wrong." Danny says.

Lacey just laughs and brushes it off.

"So how is being on the choir going?"

Lacey makes a face and scoffs.

''What's with the weird face?" Danny asks.

"I'm just thinking about having to sing lead and a duet at the assembly. And we're singing songs that really don't have anything to do with sobriety awareness.''

'Yeah, well that's how the choir is. Mrs. Stevens just does what she wants. And since they're so good, they just let her. They sang at the White House before."

"Really?" Lacey asks in awe. She had no idea that the choir was that good.

"Yeah. So I'm sure you'll be fine. And like Phoebe said, she doesn't just let anybody sing, so you must be good."

'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Danny." Lacey says while smiling at him.

"And you can always remember what I said before. If you get nervous, just picture everyone naked or in their underwear."

"I don't think I want to picture EVERYBODY like that though, Danny.''

"Well then you can just focus on me." Danny says with his best smirk in place.

"Ah, subtle." Lacey says and they both laugh.

"Well, I thought I'd give it a try."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to charm me."

'And you would be right. But I know it's too soon for that though, Lace. So I know I just have to settle for hugs and kisses."

Danny says while grabbing her hand. "I really like you, Lacey."

'I really like you too, Danny."

They are about to lean in for another kiss when the doorbell rings, signaling the arrival of the pizza.

"I have to run up and get the money and I'll be right back." Lacey says.

"No, here. My treat." Danny says while reaching into his pocket to pull out his money.

'Thanks. I'll be right back." Lacey hurries off and Danny hears her call Clara down. They eat their pizza while Clara laments over how good it is. She then leaves to go finish her homework as well.

"Well, Mr. Desai. We really need to finish our homework."

"Don't remind me."

They finish up their homework and Danny starts gathering his things to leave when he says. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either."

"How about I just spend the night." Danny says with a straight face. Lacey looks at him, baffled.

"Are you crazy?" Lacey asks.

"Yeah. I'm crazy about you." The look in his eyes makes Lacey weak in the knees.

"You can stop with all the flattery, Danny. I've already fallen for you.''

_Shit! I shouldn't have said that!_

"Good. Because I've fallen for you too.''

They lock eyes and smile at each other.

'Well, I'm going to head on home. It was great spending time with you, Lace. Clara too."

"It was great spending time with you too, Danny."

Danny grabs her face and plants another kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Lace."

"Goodnight Danny."

Danny leaves and Lacey closes the door behind him. She then slides down to the floor where she remains, just alone with her thoughts until Clara comes downstairs. Clara immediately comes and sits on the floor next to her sister and grabs her hand.

"Did you tell him?" Clara asks.

"No."

'Are you going to?"

"Yes. Eventually.''

"Are you scared to tell him?"

"Yes."

Clara leans over and gives Lacey a much-needed hug.

"Thank you, Clar Bear. I needed that."

"I know."


	12. Chapter 11

Lacey had a wonderful night's sleep. Maybe the kisses she shared with Danny had something to do with it. Though she should be very afraid, she isn't. Something about Danny relaxed her and calmed all of her fears. She had already fallen for him. She didn't at all mean to reveal that to him, but it is the truth. She had awoken from dreams of him and with a smile on her face. Danny made her happy. Blissfully happy. But he also made her sad. It made her sad to think about what she had to tell him, and the possibility of losing him. But somehow, she knew that Danny was a decent enough guy that wouldn't just leave her high and dry. But she really just didn't know what his reaction would be. She had no idea what he would do with that information. Truthfully, she could just keep it to herself and not say a thing. But it had the potential to rear it's ugly head in the future. So it's best to let it out now. Before she really fell for him. But who was she fooling? She was already in deep with her feelings for Danny.

She had no idea what it was that drew her to him. But there was definitely a connection.. It was like an invisible wire or magnet that connected them. She probably couldn't stay away from Danny if she tried. And she had no intention of trying. She wants to be near him and with him all the time. She can't wait to see him at school. And the thought of watching him at practice excited her. But she wonders what she will do. Just sit and watch? And what about after? What does she do? Go home? Wait for him to shower and change? She is really worried about something that isn't that big a deal. She would just ask Phoebe, but that brought about a whole new set of was possibly more excited about her relationship with Danny than she is. Which is seriously funny if you really sit and think about it. But she's glad that Phoebe will be there among the other girlfriends. And she wonders who else will be there. She thinks Sarita shouldn't be since she isn't dating Danny anymore. But who knows? Sarita appeared unhinged. She might come just to gawk at Danny. So now she wonders why Danny would invite her if he knew that Sarita would be there. Did he want Lacey there to make Sarita jealous? She hopes that isn't the case because she doesn't have time for that. Yet, somehow she knows Danny isn't about things like that. He probably just wants her there to watch him practice. That's all. And maybe he just wants to turn her on. To make her think naughty things.

_Get a hold of yourself, Lacey._

Since there's no use in faking the funk, she decides to dress cute today. She had a reason to look cute, after all. So she decides on a black shirt dress and her black knee boots. She accentuates it with a fuchsia belt and head band, and black lace stockings. She heads downstairs where her mother and Clara have already started breakfast. She can hear them talking as she approaches the kitchen, the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. They stop talking once they notice Lacey is humming.

"Good morning Mom. Good morning Clara." Lacey says with a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning Lacey. You're in a good mood." Judy says.

Clara laughs. "I know why she's in a good mood."

Judy looks at both of her daughters and wonders what is going on.

"So why is Lacey in such a good mood, Clara? Or are you going to tell me yourself, Lacey?"

Clara and Lacey both smile.

"Ok Mom. I met a guy."

Clara burst out into a fit of giggles. "Oh my god Mom. You should see him! He looks just like Aladdin!" Clara says as she continues to laugh at her own joke.

"He does not look like Aladdin, Clara!" Then Lacey stops and thinks for a minute before joining Clara in laughing. "Well, he might look a little like Aladdin."

"How do you know what he looks like Clara?" Judy asks her youngest daughter while taking the bacon from the pan.

"Because he was here last night." Clara admits.

Judy looks surprised. "He was here last night?"

"Yeah. We had Biology homework to do. He's my lab partner. He brought us pizza. Clara supervised."

"Ok. So is he just a boy in your class or what?" Judy asks, trying to get information on the boy that has both of her daughters giddy.

"Yes. his name is Danny. He's on the football team. He asked me on a date Saturday night. Is that ok?" Lacey decides to leave off the part where Danny asked her to be his girlfriend. Her mom won't understand her agreeing to that so fast.

"Yes. It's ok with me. Are you ok with going out with a guy you just met?"

"Yes. Danny's a pretty good guy, Mom." Lacey says.

"Yeah he is Mom. He was really nice to me. He told me I was just as pretty as Lacey." Clara says while blushing, obviously harboring a little crush on Danny. Judy and Lacey just laugh.

"So where are you guys going Saturday?" Judy asks.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me yet."

"Well, I hope you guys have fun. And I want to meet him first. And you know I'm just a phone call away. And since you're going on a date, maybe Clara and I can do something after gymnastics practice. How does that sound?"

"Great! I wanna go to the movies. Maybe we'll run into Lacey and Aladdin while we're there." Clara says while stuffing a strip of bacon into her mouth. Lacey just laughs and shakes her head. They finish up breakfast and Lacey loads the dishwasher.

"Lacey, do you need a ride or are you walking again?" Judy asks while grabbing her things to leave.

"No, I'm fine. I like walking through the neighborhood. I like how quiet and different it is here.''

"I totally understand. It's refreshing driving to work and not hearing a million horns honking. Huge difference from Baltimore mornings. Well enjoy your walk, Sweetie. And have a good day at school."

"Ok Mom. See you guys later." Lacey says as she heads out the door.''

Lacey is shocked to see Danny sitting in his car waiting for her.

"Good morning, Lace." Danny says with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Good morning, Danny. What are you doing here?" Lacey asks while walking up to his car.

"What does it look like? I came to pick you up. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't drive you to school?"

Lacey doesn't know what to say to that as she gets into the passenger side of his car. "Well, you at least should've told me you were coming. I would've moved a little faster."

"You're worth the wait, Lace. And you look pretty today."

"Thank you, Danny."

Danny notices the black lace stockings she has on and gets caught in the moment and starts to stare at her legs. Lacey notices him staring.

"What?"

"Are those lace stockings, Lace?"

"Yes. Why?"

Danny grins and says, "Oh nothing."

"No, Danny. What's wrong? You don't like them?" Lacey asks, wondering what his problem is.

"Nothing's wrong, Lacey."

'Then why did you ask me that and why are you looking at me like that?"

'I'm just trying to figure out how I'm supposed to act today with you wearing those and sitting near me in three of my classes." Danny finally admits.

"So, you like my stockings?" Lacey casually asks.

"Yes, Lace. Maybe a little too much."

* * *

Danny and Lacey arrive at school excited about their new status as a couple. And while Lacey was happy being Danny's girlfriend, she knows that she might catch some shade for it. The new girl, one that isn't perky, slim and perfect, swooping in and stealing Green Grove High's heart-throb. She heard what Phoebe said about girls fawning over and throwing themselves at him. They might not like that she got him without having to do any of that. She also remembered what they said yesterday when Danny mentioned their date. For the most part, she isn't too concerned with what people will say, but she's really not in the mood for any bullshit. She knows that Phoebe will be happy, and that her main assholes will probably be Joe and Sarita. And she can handle her accordingly, but Joe is a different story. He's Danny's best friend. And while she would never want to come in between their friendship, she knows it might come to that. And who would Danny choose? He and Joe had been friends for so long, and she's just a newcomer. She had no way in knowing what would happen so she chooses not to dwell on things she has no control over.

They get out of Danny's car and walk towards the front of the school. As they're walking along, Danny grabs her hand. She looks over at him and smiles.

"What are you thinking, Lace?"

Lacey notices that all eyes are on them as he grabs her hand.

"Just thinking about what will be said about this." She says as she raises their linked hands.

"And what do you think will be said?" Danny says as he slows his pace and looks over at her.

"Lots of things. Wow, that's soon. When did that happen? Why her? What does he see in her? I could go on and on." Lacey says.

"And why are you worried about that, Lacey?" Danny asks with much concern in his voice.

"Because I'm the new girl here. I see the way these girls look at you, Danny. They're gonna wonder why you're dating me, and not them. Girls can be really catty sometimes, you know?"

"Well, what are you gonna do, Lacey?" He says with a huge smile on his face. "Are you gonna make yourself or everybody else happy? You are happy dating me, right?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good. Then that's all that matters. I don't care what anybody else says or thinks. You shouldn't either. And for the record, the way you say you see girls looking at me, is the same way I look at you."

* * *

They continue on their way into school and run into Phoebe and Joe in the hallway. They both notice that Lacey and Danny are holding hands. Joe looks annoyed and Phoebe is grinning like she just won the lottery.

"I see you two are holding hands. What's going on?" Phoebe asks with an insane amount of hope in her voice.

"Well, we're officially a couple." Danny says.

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Joe states.

Lacey cuts her eyes at Joe. _Fucking prick._

"I think you heard me, Joe. And no, I'm not kidding." Says Danny.

"When did this happen?"

'When I was over her house last night." Danny says.

Phoebe squeals.

"You were over her house last night?" Joe asks.

"Yeah. Is that a problem, Dad?" Danny asks clearly annoyed.

"No, it's not a problem." Joe says. He knows Danny is upset with him just by his tone. "You just could've said something to me, man."

"I didn't know I needed to tell you every detail of my life, but now you know."

"All right you guys, play nice." Phoebe says while trying to defuse the situation.

"I am playing nice." Danny says as he pulls Lacey into the classroom and Phoebe follows. Joe immediately pulls out his phone to text the She Devil.

_Sarita, we have a problem._

**_A special Thanks to Kla1987 for the encouragement and kind words to keep me going with this story. I truly appreciate it. XOXO _**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading, I hope you are enjoying the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

Sarita replied only minutes later.

_What problem?_

_Uh, Danny just told me that he and Lacey are officially a couple._

_What?! You're fucking kidding me, right?_

_I wish I was. They just walked in hand in hand._

_This is unbelievable. _

_So, what do we do now Sarita? Plan B?_

_No. We're actually not gonna do anything right now._

_Huh? _

_Yeah. This is actually a good thing. I think Lacey will be more hurt if she thinks their whole relationship is a lie than just the date. _

_So what about Regina?_

_We're still gonna use Regina._

_So what do we do now then?_

_We wait, Joe._

_For what Sarita?_

_For Lacey to really fall for him, then we make our move. Hopefully, she doesn't fuck him before it's too late. But Danny never wanted to fuck me, so he might not do anything with her._

_I don't know Sarita. He's grinning like he just won the Super Bowl. He was at her house last night. They may have already had sex._

_He was at her house?!_

_Yeah. He said that's when they made it official._

_Are you fucking kidding me?_

_No. Stop asking me that._

_Well, you're his best friend. Find out if he had sex with her. _

_I'll talk to him later. _

_Later._

* * *

When Danny and Lacey entered the classroom hand in hand, there were a few gasps. But nothing like Lacey expected. Maybe because the students in that class already knew they were going on a date. At this point, Lacey really stopped caring after her talk with Danny. Him reassuring her helped ease her nerves. People either had to like it, or not. She didn't have the time to care about everybody else's feelings.

As they all sit down, Phoebe notices that Joe isn't right behind her like she thought. He then came in with a weird look on his face.

"Where were you? I thought you were right behind us." Phoebe asks.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." He lies.

"So Lacey, will you be coming to practice this afternoon?" Phoebe asks as she leans down to take her books out of her bag.

"Yeah. Danny asked me to." Lacey says as her answer made Joe let out a scoff, though she pretended not to hear it. She smiles anyway, trying not to put a damper on her happiness.

_This asshole is just making it easier and easier for me to hate his ass._

"Good. Now I have somebody to talk to since Sarita stopped coming and Regina isn't dating anyone on the football team."

_Thank god that bitch Sarita won't be there!_

"Who else will be there? And what do we do? This is kinda new to me." Lacey admits.

"Well me, you, Sarah, Jana and Tiffany. A couple other girls come just to look at the guys even though none of them are their boyfriends. I hope you know your boyfriend is the main eye candy."

"Well, I didn't know he is the main one, but I kinda figured that. Which one of them is Cole's girlfriend?" Lacey asks Phoebe.

"Nobody. He's kind of like Danny. Doesn't date anybody. All the girls love him too. I don't get it."

"Maybe he has his reasons for not wanting to date anybody."

"I guess. It's just weird seeing a guy that hot not have a girlfriend." Phoebe whispers that last part so that Joe doesn't hear. Although he won't get jealous of Phoebe saying another guy is hot. Joe's ego is big enough for several guys.

"So i guess your date Saturday night will be a lot more interesting then, huh?" Phoebe asks with curiosity in her voice.

Lacey looks at Phoebe and gives her an innocent look. "What do you mean, Phoebe?"

"You know..."

"No, I don't. You'll have to be more specific." Lacey says while trying to force Phoebe to ask her what she really wants to ask her.

"Well. I just mean maybe you guys will hook up." Phoebe says slightly embarrassed.

"What do you mean by hook up?" Lacey asks, feigning ignorance.

"I mean just kiss and make out."

Lacey has to try to contain her laughter. Phoebe is too cute for words. Lacey whispers, "We've already done that." Lacey smiles waiting for Phoebe's reaction.

"You have?!" Several people turn to look at her. Danny and Joe were engrossed in their own conversation, but are now paying attention. Phoebe turns red from embarrassment.

"What are you girls talking about?" Danny asks with his signature smirk on his face.

"Nothing. Just girl talk." Lacey says and smiles.

Lacey just looks over at Phoebe and they laugh.

"So how was it?" Phoebe whispers.

"My lips are sealed." Lacey says and smiles.

"No. I want details."

"Ok. I'll tell you at practice."

"Deal."

* * *

"So you guys are officially a couple, huh? Whose idea was that?" Joe asks Danny.

"Mine."

"That's kind of soon. Did you guys...?"

"Did we what, Joe?" Danny asks Joe.

"Did you hit that, Desai?"

"Did I hit what, Masterson?"

"Did you have sex with Lacey?" Joe asks clearly annoyed at Danny for evading his questions with questions of his own. It's something that Danny has done since they were younger, and Joe hates it.

"I'm not telling you that." Danny says, knowing that him not answering just made Joe mad as hell.

"Oh my god, you did! You fucking hit that. There's no other way to explain you guys becoming a couple this fucking fast. How was it?"

"How was what? I don't have anything to tell you Joe."

"How was it banging a fat chick? Come on. You can tell me. I won't tell a soul." Joe says, clearly lying. Keeping things to himself isn't one of his strong points. Well really, it's everybody else's business Joe has a problem with keeping to himself.

"Make that the last time you call her that." Danny says while giving Joe a look that lets him know he is nowhere near kidding.

"Whatever, Desai. Just tell me if you hit it or not."

"What I do or don't do with my girlfriend is none of your business, Joe. I don't ask about you and Phoebe."

"Because we aren't doing anything worth telling you about. I can't believe you're being this tight-lipped about this. Or are you just waiting to talk about it in the locker room later with the rest of the guys?"

"Yes, Joe. That's exactly what I'm doing." Danny says, lying. He's not telling Joe anything. The whole world will know and he's not telling anybody about what he does with Lacey. She's too special to him for that.

"Good. And I want details."

"Sure. Later, though."

"Got it."

* * *

Joe couldn't wait to text Sarita with the information that he got out of Danny. Danny being so secretive only means he did hit it. That's the only explanation. And Joe can't believe Danny actually slept with her, when he can screw any girl he wants. He just doesn't get it.

_I have news._

Sarita responds immediately because she's been practically sitting on her phone.

_Yeah, and?_

_He hit it alright_

_Fuck!_

_That's exactly how I feel._

_So what did he say?_

_At first he didn't wanna tell me anything and said what he does with his girlfriend is his business._

_Omfg. What else?_

_That he was gonna give us details later after practice._

_I can't believe he fucked her!_

_Me neither. I'll tell you the rest later._

_Later._

* * *

Sarita catches up with Cole in the hallway and pulls him into an empty classroom. She is completely pissed with him and Rico and it shows.

"What the fuck is your problem now, Sarita? Cole asks, clearly not in the mood for her bullshit. "I have to get to class."

Sarita folds her arms and just stares at him. It looks like she has fire behind her eyes. "What the fuck did I ask you to do yesterday?"

"I didn't have a chance to talk to Danny yet. Why?"

"Well apparently, he and Lacey are an official couple now." Sarita can barely stand getting the words out. She can't fucking believe this is happening.

"They are? Well then there's nothing I can do." Cole says, while trying to leave the room. He hates breathing the same air she breathes.

Sarita walks and stops him dead in his tracks. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"I just fucking told you I have to get to class. Can't you hear?" He's disgusted just looking at her. This bitch has him by the balls and he hates it.

"Oh I can hear just fine, but you can't. I told you to convince Danny that going out with Lacey is a bad idea. Why didn't you try harder to talk to him?"

"Because who Danny dates isn't my business. And it isn't yours either. He dumped you, get over it and move on, Sarita."

"Look, I'm the one giving orders here. Now let me refresh your memory, if you don't get Lacey away from Danny, I'm going to tell everyone what a big 'ol fag you are."

"How can you even use that word, considering your brother, your twin brother, is my boyfriend?"

"I don't give a fuck about that. You'd just better do what I say, or the whole school will know the real reason the why the 2nd hottest guy in school doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Why do you keep threatening me with that? You know why I'm not out, Sarita."

"And you think I care? I don't. And I really don't care how mad Rico gets about it either." Sarita says this and she honestly means every word. She's just as bad as Joe, maybe even worse. They're probably perfect for each other.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" Cole says with enough venom in his voice to kill a horse.

"I can just about imagine." She says, seemingly without a care in the world. Only then does she leave, allowing the temperature in the room to return to normal.

* * *

**Note: I apologize for using the "f" word. If I have offended anyone, I'm deeply sorry and that was not my intention.**

**And again, many special Thanks to Kla1987, the best motivator on the planet. XOXO**

"


	14. Chapter 13

Lacey arrived at lunch with Phoebe. Phoebe is still pretty enthused about Lacey and Danny becoming a couple. She sort of felt bad about her enthusiasm considering Sarita is her friend, and her new friend is dating the guy her old friend is still hung up on. But the truth of the matter is, Danny just wasn't or isn't in to Sarita the way she's in to him. He was however, totally in to Lacey. A blind person could see just how much he liked her. He seemed to light up around her. The way he would steal subtle glances at her, or just outright stare was extremely cute. In all her years of knowing Danny, she had never seen him act this way towards any girl. And he had plenty of options and opportunities. There were a lot of girls that liked him, and several of them were pretty. She herself had a crush on him a long time ago, but that faded away quickly. She and Danny were simply just friends. Really, Danny was the brother she didn't have. And she was dating his best friend. So she wanted to see her brother happy.

And he seemed happy. She was glad for that. Lacey came along and put a spark into Danny. It is refreshing to see him totally crushing on a girl. So it was easy for her to be happy for him. Hopefully, Sarita would be happy that he's happy and move on. It is exhausting seeing her obsess over a guy that just didn't want her. Phoebe desperately tried to get Archie and Cole to ask her out, but they declined. And Danny only asked her out because she liked him. Sarita totally put on an act to make him think she was a really nice girl to get him. When Sarita and Rico first came to GGHS, they were both extremely shy and reserved. Rico was struggling with and coming to terms with his sexuality, and Sarita was just trying to fit in. She instantly had a crush on Danny, and after Phoebe played matchmaker, he asked her out, thinking she was somebody that she isn't.

Danny soon found out just how mean, nasty, and bitchy she is. And he wanted no parts of that. He saw the way she treated people because she was girlfriend, and he didn't like it. Yeah Danny has always been the most attractive and most popular guy, but it never went to his head. And it could have. He's rich, good-looking, popular, intelligent and athletic. He could walk around like He's God's Gift to Humanity, but he doesn't. So for Sarita to act like she was The Queen of England or The First Lady, just because she was dating Danny was ludicrous. And she wanted to move too fast. Any other guy would have been happy to have a girl who just wanted to jump into bed, but Danny isn't that kind of guy. He didn't just want to sleep with anybody. They pretty much broke the mold when they made Danny Desai.

So Phoebe was excited to share girlfriend stories and secrets with Lacey. Regina was too much of a sexpot to talk to. Regina is experienced. She doesn't have boyfriends and just slept around. And while Phoebe doesn't judge her or belittle her for her lifestyle, she just couldn't relate to her. Phoebe is a virgin and nowhere near ready to go that route. So when Regina talks about her sexual conquests, all Phoebe can do is listen. She has nothing to compare or relate to. All she and Joe ever did was kiss. They came close, but she just isn't ready. So she's hoping she has that to relate to with Lacey. She didn't get the "fast" vibe from her. And since she's dating Danny, she knows she might not be hopping into bed any time soon. But she still wants details from the making out Lacey says she did with Danny.

They're sitting at the lunch table enjoying their lunch. Phoebe and Lacey are eating the same thing, grilled chicken wraps and sharing french fries. Regina is picking at her cheeseburger because she's too busy texting, and Sarita is eating a salad. Sarita has been placing her fork into her mouth with an angry scowl on her face. Having the chick that stole her man, (well that's how Sarita sees it) sitting at her table is nauseating. She wants to stab her fork into Lacey's face. And Lacey is just sitting there, not caring, eating, talking and laughing, like everything is ok. Sarita stares at her with knives in her eyes. If looks could kill, Lacey Porter would be dead.

But the thing is, Lacey has noticed every single dagger Sarita has thrown at her. And she simply doesn't care.

Sarita is the one with the problem, not her. If this is the game that Sarita wants to play, then Lacey will be her worthy opponent. She can hate Lacey for having Danny all she wants. Lacey owes her nothing. They weren't, aren't, and won't ever be friends.

"So I need details now, missy." Phoebe says, careful not to raise her voice too high for Sarita and Regina to hear.

"I told you I would tell you later at practice." Lacey replies.

"I don't think I can wait that long." Phoebe says while dipping her french fry into ketchup.

Lacey laughs. "Why? There really isn't that much to tell you, Phoebe."

"I don't care. Just tell me something!" Phoebe says while laughing.

"Phoebe, all we did was kiss a few times. That's it." Lacey tell her while taking a bite of her chicken wrap.

"Open or closed?" Phoebe asks with child like inquisition.

"What? Open or closed, what?" Lacey questions with amusement.

Phoebe repeats her question. "Were your mouths open or closed?"

Lacey thinks. "Uh, I guess they were both? I didn't really pay that much attention."

"So who kissed who first, then? I'll bet it was him, huh?" Phoebe asks with a smile.

"Nope. I kissed him first." Is Lacey's response as she waits for Phoebe's reaction.

"Oh my god! You did?!" Phoebe says a little too loudly.

Sarita stabs her salad with malice. She obviously thinks Lacey just admitted to sleeping with Danny to Phoebe.

Lacey smiles. "Yeah, even though he kinda asked, I guess." She can't help but reminisce over her activities from last night.

"Oooh. He asked you? What did he say? Lacey, give me a kiss? Although that seems like something Danny would do."

"Well, he told me that I should come and watch them practice and that the other girlfriends, including you, would be there. When I questioned him about what he meant, he told me he wanted me to be his girlfriend."

"Ok. And then what else happened?" Phoebe is eager to get the dirt on exactly what transpired between the new couple.

"Well, I was stunned. I told him that I thought it was a little too soon for me to be his girlfriend, considering we just met, and we haven't even held hands, hugged, kissed, or even gone on our first date yet. So he told me that we could get three of those things out of the way right there. So I held his hand, hugged him, and then gave him a kiss."

Phoebe is greatly excited by now. She loves being in on everything that's going on. "Wait a minute. You said you guys kissed a few times. Are you holding out on me?"

Lacey smiles, remembering. "Oh. Right after that he stood me up so we could kiss deeper, I guess. Then my sister interrupted us twice. we ate pizza and finished our homework. Then he kissed me goodnight, then left."

"So romantic." Phoebe says and they both laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sarita asks, with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing." Phoebe says, not wanting to start anything with Sarita right now. Or ever, for that matter.

"No. I wanna know what's so funny, so I can laugh too." She says. This time with more bite in her voice. "I mean, you are sitting at this table with me and Regina too, yet you're leaving us out of the conversation."

Phoebe exhales. "Sarita, I really don't think you want to know what Lacey and I are talking about."

"And, it's none of your business." Lacey adds.

"What did you say?" Sarita asks Lacey.

"I said, it's none of your business what Phoebe and I are talking about."

"Excuse me?" Sarita asks harshly.

"You heard me." Lacey says, matching Sarita's tone.

Regina and Phoebe are looking back and forth between both girls, hoping nothing happens.

Phoebe says, "Please stop, you guys. There's no need to argue." She is forever trying to play peacemaker.

_Why can't Sarita just shut up sometimes?_

"I'm not arguing. All I did was ask a question." Sarita says with the audacity to sound hurt.

"And she answered you." Lacey notes.

"You know what? Since you wanna act like this and keep secrets, you both can stop sitting here. Right, Regina?"

Regina looks stunned. She clearly doesn't want to have anything to do with this conversation. "Uh..."

"Why don't you leave since you're the one with the problem?" Lacey suggests.

"Because I was here first!" Sarita yells.

Suddenly Danny walks over and grabs Lacey's hand and pulls her out of her seat to leave the lunch room. It looks as if fire shot out of Sarita's ears. Angry can't even begin to describe her at the moment. This is the second time Danny has embarrassed her in front of Lacey. She looks over at Cole, internally blaming him for this.

* * *

"Why'd you pull me out here, Danny?" Lacey asks him, somewhat annoyed.

"Because there's no reason for you to argue with Sarita. And I wanted to get you alone." Danny says as he pulls her in for a hug and kisses her on the lips.

Lacey loves the kiss and being in Danny's arms, but she's still pissed and not ready to change the subject.

"I can't believe you went out with her. What did you see in that wench, anyway?" Lacey asks as she pulls away and breaks the hug. She then walks over to sit on the stairwell and Danny sits right next to her.

_Damn._

"So you know about that . Let me guess, Phoebe?" Danny asks, already answering his own question.

"Who else? And are there any other crazy ex girlfriends I should be aware of?"

"No. And it was over before it started, honestly. Sarita isn't a concern for you or for me."

"So what is her problem, then? What did you do to her to have her acting like this? Did you give it to her that good, Danny?" Lacey says while looking over at him suspiciously.

"No! Nothing! I never touched Sarita. And if she says I did, she's lying."

"Well, please don't do to me whatever it is you did or didn't do to her. I don't want to turn into another crazy ex of yours like her."

"I wasn't planning on making you my ex." He says as he grabs her hand and puts it in his lap.

"You know what I mean. But seriously, what's her deal? She's awful."

"I honestly just think she's bitter about me breaking up with her." Danny states.

"So what did you see in her in the first place? I mean she is pretty, but looks only go so far. I know I probably shouldn't be saying that because I know people are wondering what you see in me." Lacey says, truthfully.

"Well, for one, I see in you what's there. You're funny, smart, kind, talented and beautiful. Why shouldn't I see anything in you?" Danny says while looking into her eyes. "And Sarita. Well she's cute, but she pretended to be a nice person when I first met her freshman year. Then she turned evil as soon as we started dating. She really thought she was the Queen B because she was dating me, or at least that's what I was told. She started treating people like crap and was just a bitch for no reason. And since I wanna be completely honest with you Lacey. She kept pressuring me to have sex with her. She seemed too eager. Then rumors started flying around that she wanted to get pregnant to keep me and to get her hands on my parents' money. When I confronted her about it, she tried to deny it, but I could tell she was lying, and I ended it."

"So you never slept with her? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. No I never slept with her." Danny looks a little embarrassed. "I've never slept with anybody."

"So, you're a virgin?" Lacey asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. Surprised?" Danny asks while cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It is kind of hard to believe considering..."

"Considering what, Lace?" Danny asks eager to hear her response.

"Considering how hot you are." Lacey says and laughs, while Danny joins in.

"I told you I was saving myself for someone special." Danny says. The way he said it and the way he looks at her makes her think he's talking about her.

"Well, since you told me that, I guess I should tell you that I'm saving myself for someone special too." She says as she looks into the eyes of the boy she knows will be her first. It's just a matter of when.

"So you know what that means, right?" Danny says as he leans over to give her a kiss.

"No. What does it mean, Danny?" She asks after the kiss is over and she leans her forehead against his.

"It means that I want us to be each other's firsts."


	15. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the few kind reviews I got. You guys inspire me to write more. Enjoy!**

After their impromptu boo loving session in the stairwell, Danny and Lacey returned to the lunch room to gather their things. They walked in hand in hand, happy to be together. Thankfully, Sarita was gone. She was so disgusted about making an ass of herself, that she just left without a word to anyone. But that didn't mean that the wheels weren't spinning on her plans to sabotage Danny and Lacey's relationship. She now wanted more than ever to break them up. Sarita was truly convinced they were sleeping together, although she was wrong. She just didn't understand how they could be so involved with each other in such a short period of time. It just didn't make sense.

_What does Lacey have that I don't have?_

What Sarita didn't and couldn't understand was that Danny and Lacey are soul mates. That's a bond she can't break, though she's definitely gonna try. She might even succeed. But that won't ever make Danny want her. He has already made it clear that he would rather be by himself, than be with her. Sarita is a truly disturbed girl who needs help. The way she's going about destroying what they have or could have is terrible. And then she's trying to destroy Cole in the process. Somebody that has nothing to do with her demons. The fact that Cole isn't out and her threatening to tell his secret is truly rotten. All because Danny broke up with her. It is maddening.

As they approach the table they see Phoebe and Regina talking. Phoebe looks up and smiles at them holding hands.

"Is everything ok?" Phoebe asks in concern.

"Yeah. Danny had to give me a pep talk. Everything is good now. Thanks. And sorry for making you guys uncomfortable." Lacey says to Phoebe and Regina. They both really don't care and don't need her to apologize because Sarita started all the chaos.

"You don't have to apologize, Lacey." Phoebe says.

"Yeah. Sarita is ridiculous sometimes. Don't sweat it." Says Regina as she gives her a genuine smile. A smile that hiding a lot of secrets of her own. Regina truly isn't a bad person, she just makes bad, really bad decisions.

"Well, I wanted to apologize anyway." Lacey says as she smiles at both of them. "Phoebe, I'll see you at practice, and Regina I'll see you later." Lacey says as they all grab their things to leave.

"Ok. Later, Lacey." Phoebe says. "I'll meet you by your locker later."

"See ya." Says Regina.

* * *

Lacey makes it through the rest of the day without any more incidents. She was excited about watching Danny practice, because she doesn't know what to expect. After English, they talked briefly in the hallway before he had to leave to change.

"You know, I still don't know what I'm supposed to do while you practice. Am I just supposed to talk and stare at you the whole time?" Lacey asks while she leans against the wall and folds her arms across her chest.

"Yup. That's exactly what you do. Then when we finish, you can come take a shower with me." He says while he grins at her. Lacey's eyes get huge and then she breaks out into a smile.

"How am I gonna come and take a shower with you when the whole team will be there, Danny?" Lacey asks him while feeding into his way of making a joke.

"Easy. I'll just tell everybody to leave. I am the team captain, afterall. They pretty much have to do what I say. Plus, I'll need help with my hair."

"Why do I get the feeling that your hair is the last thing on you want me to help you with?" Lacey says, dimples on full blast.

"You got me. I need you to wash my back."

"Bye, Danny." Lacey says as she tries to walk away. He grabs her hand and pulls her back for a quick kiss. "I'm going to meet Phoebe. I'll see you at the field, Captain Desai."

"Bye Lacey." Danny states as he stares at her walking down the hallway.

She calls back without breaking her stride, "You're staring at my butt again, aren't you Desai?"

_I sure am._

* * *

Lacey meets Phoebe at her locker. She puts in the books she doesn't need and takes out the things she does.

"Are you excited?" Phoebe asks her.

"Actually, I am. Probably because I don't know what to expect." She says as she shuts her locker and she and Phoebe start to walk down the hall and out the building towards the football field.

"I know what you're excited about." Phoebe teases, then laughs.

"What?"

"You're excited about seeing your hot boyfriend running around the field in that jersey and tight pants."

"I plead the fifth." Lacey says as she nudges Phoebe and smiles.

"You don't have to tell me, because I already know. That's my main reason for going." Phoebe admits, although she is a very dedicated girlfriend. Joe really doesn't deserve her.

They both laugh as they continue to walk to the football field.

* * *

The guys are in the locker room changing into their practice gear. Joe has waited for this moment all day.

"So here we are Desai. Spill it." Joe says while lacing up his cleats.

"Spill what?" Archie asks.

"What it was like banging Lacey last night." Joe says.

"You banged Lacey last night? Damn that was fast." Archie asks, stunned.

Cole still hasn't said anything. He's too busy thinking about what that bitch Sarita wants him to do. If he doesn't, just the way they're talking now could become awkward. He doesn't want his teammates thinking they can't talk or undress in front of him. He's not at all attracted to any of them in that way. But it's hard convincing guys that even though you like guys, you don't like them. He likes other gay guys, Rico in particular. The way he feels about Rico and his sister is totally different. He would probably kill Sarita if he could.

"Do not listen to him guys, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Danny says while slipping on his pads.

"So you didn't bang Lacey last night?" Archie asks.

"Yes, he did." Joe says.

"I'm not answering that, Archie. I have nothing to tell you guys."

"What? You're still not gonna spill, Desai?" Joe asks incredulous.

"I told you earlier that I didn't have anything to tell you." Danny says, a look of annoyance on his face. Sometimes Joe just didn't know when to shut the hell up.

"You see what I mean guys? He obviously hit it, and now he doesn't wanna tell us."

"But how do you know that, Joe?" Archie really has no idea what the hell is going on.

"Because he went over there, and they come to school today holding hands and saying they're a couple. What does that tell you?"

"Wait. You guys are a couple now?" Archie asks. It's amazing how things just seem to fly over Archie's head sometimes.

"Yeah." Danny says, without hesitation.

"Wow." Archie says out loud even though he didn't mean to.

"Do you have a problem with that, Yates?" Danny asks him.

"Naw. No problem, Cap." Archie says. He's kind of disappointed because he might have wanted to ask Lacey out. That's a done deal now that she's dating Danny.

"Do you guys see how defensive he gets about her? He clearly hit it." Joe says, just loving to hear the sound of his own voice.

"Joe, why don't you do what Farrell is doing and keep your damn mouth shut?" Danny stops dressing and says to Joe. Joe has really been getting on his damn nerves lately.

"I'm not shutting up until you give us the gory details. We all wanna know what it's like banging a fat chick, but we don't have the balls to do it." Joe laughs, and he's the only one laughing. He hasn't noticed the look on Danny's face.

"Didn't I fucking ask you not to call her that?" Danny says with a tone in his voice that people rarely hear. All of the other guys have stopped what they're doing and are just looking at him. None of them like to get Danny upset. He's a totally different person when he's upset.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. I didn't say she was ugly, she'd actually be hot if she lost a few." Joe says, clearly not noticing the change in Danny's demeanor. Before anybody knew what was gonna happen, Danny charged at him. Luckily, Cole is freakishly strong and stopped Danny from crashing in to him. It actually took Archie to help him.

"Dude! What the fuck?! I was just kidding!" Joe says. "Damn, Desai. Can't you take a joke?"

"I don't think that shit is funny. Do not ever call Lacey names again in front of me. Behind my back either. Matter of fact, don't talk about Lacey at all." Danny has somewhat calmed down, and Cole releases him once he knows Danny isn't going to attack Joe.

"Ok, ok. I won't talk about Lacey anymore." Joe says it, but doesn't really mean it. He and Danny have been friends since they were 4. He won't ever hit him. He knows he was just doing that to get out of talking about screwing Lacey.

Joe really had no idea just how serious Danny is about him disrespecting the girl he loves.

"Are you cool now, Danny?" Cole finally speaks.

"Yeah. Thanks man." Danny says as he grabs his helmet and walks out of the locker room.

Once Joe sees that Danny is out of earshot he says, "Do you guys see what I mean? There's no way he didn't have sex with her and he's acting like that."

Cole, Archie and the rest of the team just look at him, too scared to say anything. They understood that Danny meant what he said. Joe would find that out the hard way all on his own.

* * *

Lacey notices how some of the girls that came to the practice are dressed. She tried not to feel some kinda way about it. But they were a little too obvious in what they were doing there.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" Phoebe asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"It's sickening how these girls dress to come watch them practice."

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Lacey asks Phoebe.

"Because I'm thinking it too, and I see the look on your face. But don't worry. Danny never pays any of them any attention."

Lacey let out a breath she didn't know she had held in. "Good. I don't think I can compete with that." She says, while eyeing a girl with a skirt so short she shouldn't even be wearing one.

"But you know that you don't have to, right?" Phoebe asks her.

"What do you mean, Phoebe?" Lacey asks in concern.

"You don't have to try to compete with these girls, Lacey. I've known Danny forever. I've never seen him look at anybody the way he looks at you."

"Really?" Lacey asks in surprise.

"Yes, really. So don't worry. If he wanted one of these girls, he'd have already had them."

"Thanks, Pheebs."

"No problem, Lacey."

They just sit quietly for a moment when they see Danny walk on to the field by himself. He spots Lacey and waves, instant smile on his face.

_Damn he looks good in that uniform. Shit._

Now Lacey is wondering how she'll be able to stand watching him practice while he looks like that. She then sees Cole, Archie, Joe and some guys she doesn't really know yet walk on to the field too. Cole looks good in his uniform too. She's just now noticing how built he is. Cole is a really good-looking guy.

_But he doesn't hold a candle to my baby._

Lacey starts to giggle at her thoughts. Phoebe looks over at her like she's crazy.

"What's up with you?" Phoebe questions.

"Nothing." Lacey says, and starts blushing.

"Nothing, huh? You're thinking of how good Cole looks, but that he isn't as hot as Danny. And you're picturing Danny out of his uniform." Phoebe states with confidence.

_Is this chick psychic?!_

"How are you doing that, Phoebe? You're starting to freak me out." Lacey says as a joke even though she partly means it.

Phoebe just laughs. "I'm psychic." Both girls crack up laughing. They sit and watch as the guys go through their drills. Then they see Danny warming his arm up and Cole and Joe are doing runs. Danny then starts to throw the ball down the field. They notice he isn't throwing anything to Joe.

_I wonder what that's all about._

Their coach notices too because he walks over to Danny. Whatever he said to him made him change his approach, because he starts to throw the ball to Joe. And Phoebe was right. Cole is better than Joe. And she also notices that Danny has a really good arm, and it instantly turned her on.

* * *

Practice ends and the guys head to the locker room to shower. Danny hasn't said a word to anybody. He just showers and changes. He does tell everybody "Later" as he walks out. He heads back to the field to get Lacey. Whatever was on his mind left as soon as he walked up to her. He couldn't wait to give her a kiss.

"Hey Lace. Thanks for staying."

"It was my pleasure." She says. They both tell Phoebe goodbye and head to his car, hand in hand again.

As they get into the car Danny asks, "Where to gorgeous?"

"Wherever you wanna go is fine."

"Do you want to come to my house? You can meet my parents." Danny says.

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Of course. Why, you don't want to?"

"No, of course I do. Nevermind. I'll be happy to meet your parents, Danny."

"Good."

They drive in a comfortable silence until they reach his house. Lacey is amazed to see that his house is like a mansion. He mentioned his parents had money, but damn.

"What do your parents do, Danny?" Lacey asks in amazement.

"Uh, my dad is in Real Estate. Kind of like Donald Trump, I guess. My mom just spends his money."

Lacey laughs at that.

They enter the house and Danny calls out that he's home. His mom comes in holding the cutest little dog. Lacey recognizes her. She's the woman from the diner when they first moved there.

"Hi Sweetheart. And is it Lacey or Clara?" Karen asks. She recognized Lacey too. Danny looks between both of them, confused.

Lacey smiles. "It's Lacey."

Danny is really confused about what is going on. He didn't tell his mother anything about Lacey yet, just that he had a new girlfriend. "What's going on?"

"Our moms went to high school together." Lacey says while smiling. It's obvious Danny didn't know that.

"Really? Small world."

"See. I told you I'd get my son to introduce you to his friends." Karen says as she smiles at Lacey. Lacey reaches out to pet the dog and Danny warns her.

"Sadie doesn't like anybody but my mother. She will bite you." Danny says, but he's wrong. Sadie starts to lick Lacey's hand and Lacey is loving it.

"Shut up Danny." Karen says. "Sadie seems to love Lacey."

"That's a first. That dog doesn't like anybody." Danny says.

"She's just a good judge of character, Danny. Lacey is a keeper." Karen says as she starts to walk up the stairs.

_Yes she is. I plan on keeping her around for a long time._

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Continuation from where Chapter 14 left off. Enjoy!**

"Is Dad home yet?" Danny calls to his mother as she's walking up the stairs.

"Not yet. He should be here soon though."

They're still standing in the foyer and Lacey is admiring how nice their home is. "Your house is really nice Danny."

"Thanks, but tell my mom. She'll swoon. This was all her doing. I can't believe you already met her and our moms went to high school together."

"I will. And I know. We were at Johnny Cakes when we saw her. She told Clara and I that she had a son about our age. I shrugged it off thinking she was just being nice."

"Well, she was even though she probably would have said something to me. I'm glad you did get introduced to my friends."

"Technically, Phoebe introduced me to her friends, including you." Lacey says.

"You're right, she did." Danny pulls her and grabs her close and they embrace in a kiss. "Remind me to thank Phoebe for that, will you?"

"I'll be happy to." Lacey says between kisses. They continue to kiss when Danny's father, Vikram walks through the door. Vikram has the same amused expression on his face that his son has. They stop kissing and they break apart from their hug. Then Danny grabs Lacey's hand to introduce her. Lacey is obviously embarrassed that her first meeting of his father is this way, but Danny doesn't seem to care.

"Hey Dad, this is my girlfriend, Lacey. Lacey, this is my father Vikram. Most people just call him Vik though."

Vikram still looks amused, and he raised his eyebrow at the word "girlfriend". His facial expressions mimics his son's perfectly. Vikram extends his hand to Lacey and she lets Danny's go to shake Vikram's hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, Lacey. I've heard a lot about you."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Desai."

"Well now that that's done, let's go upstairs." Danny says as he grabs Lacey's hand and turns to head up the stairs. "See you later, Dad." Danny calls out to his father.

"You look just like your father. The only difference is the hair." Lacey says as they're walking up the steps.

"I know." Danny says while opening the door to his room. It looks like a small apartment. There's a huge tv on the wall facing the bed. He has a smaller tv in the corner that must be his video game area. And there's a loveseat facing a fireplace.

_Shit. He has a fireplace in his room!_

Lacey can't help but feel like she might get into trouble in this room. She gets a little, no a lot nervous as he closes the door behind them.

"Your parents won't say anything about us being in here with the door closed?" Lacey hopes her nervousness doesn't show in her voice.

"No, why?" Danny asks noticing how nervous she sounds, but doesn't mention it.

"No reason." Lacey says as she heads over to the loveseat, afraid to sit on his bed.

"Are you afraid something is gonna happen, Lace?" Danny teases while trying to make light of the situation. His signature smirk is in tow as he heads over to the loveseat with her.

"Is that a trick question, Danny?" Lacey says, as she takes her jacket off.

"No. Why would that be a trick question?" He asks as he removes his own jacket and sits next to her.

"Then it's a question that I don't know how to answer." Lacey responds, truthfully.

"Why don't you know how to answer that question? All I asked was are you afraid something is gonna happen."

Lacey lets out a nervous breath of air. "Well Danny, that question has two answers, which is why I don't know how to answer it."

"And those are...?"

"Yes I'm afraid something is going to happen and no, I'm not afraid something is going to happen." Lacey knows she isn't making much sense, but being alone with him like this is messing with her mind. While she doesn't think she's quite ready to do anything with him, and considering she just met him, she does feel like she wants something to happen. This is very confusing to her. He then stuns her with his own admission.

"I think I know what you mean. You're scared to do something, but you want to. Am I right?" Danny says as he grabs her hand.

_Shit! How does he know exactly what I'm thinking? Or did I accidentally say that out loud? Phoebe did the same thing earlier._

"I can't lie to you Danny, so yes, you're right. How did you know that though?"

"Because I'm thinking the same thing. Although I'm not exactly scared, and I want nothing more than to be with you, I promise I won't push you to do anything that you're not ready for."

Lacey then takes that moment to crash her lips into his. As their lips part she asks him, "Why are you so perfect?"

Danny lets out a laugh. "Lacey, I think you're pretty spectacular too." He then pulls her back into a kiss until they're interrupted by a knock on the door. Danny gets up to open it since he locked the door.

"Hey Dad, what can I do for you?" It's clear that Danny is annoyed at being interrupted.

"Danny, I need to talk to you for a minute." Vikram says, as he tries to scan over the entire room to see exactly what's going on.

"Ok." He then turns to Lacey. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." Lacey says.

* * *

Danny follows his father to his parents' bedroom. It's a little far away from his so they can have their privacy. Danny is wondering what the hell his parents want to talk to him about. When they enter the room, he sees that his mother is sitting on the bed, with a look on her face Danny can't quite place. He's usually good at reading his parents, but he has no idea what's up with them. He hears his father shut the door behind them and heads over to the bed to sit beside Karen. He sees that they have moved one of the chairs from their sitting area over for him to sit down.

_What the hell? _

"Have a seat son." Vikram says, apparently taking the lead in whatever they want to say to their son.

"What's going on? Did somebody die?" Danny asks, visibly concerned with whatever they have to tell him.

"No, nobody died." Karen says.

"Then what is it? Are one of you guys sick? Are you getting a divorce?"

"No, Danny. None of the above. But your mother and I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Ok. What is it?" Danny asks wishing they would just get to the point so he can get back to Lacey.

"Son, your mother and I didn't raise you to be the type of guy that intentionally tries to hurt people." Vikram says. He pauses to let his words sink in.

"I know that. What are you getting at?"

"Well then I think you need to explain to us what you're doing." Says Vikram.

"What do you mean Dad?" Danny thinks he knows where this conversation is going and he doesn't appreciate it at all.

"What are you doing with that girl then?" Vikram asks his son, sounding extremely serious.

"What do you mean by 'what am I doing with her'? I'm just spending time wtih my girlfriend. Is that a crime?" Danny asks his parents, trying to keep the anger in his voice from rising.

"That's exactly what we mean. She's really your girlfriend?" Karen asks.

"Yes she is. Why? Would you be asking me this if she was thin like you Mom?" Danny is clearly angry at his parents for even suggesting that he's only trying to hurt her. First Joe, now them.

Karen and Vikram can see how upset they've made their son, and both realize they may have made a mistake in their assumptions. But it's too late to back out now, so all they can do is apologize for being wrong.

"You seem upset, Danny." Vikram asks trying to deflect the situation.

"Yeah, I am. Because you guys thought that little of me and her to think I would be pretending to like her just to hurt her. I can't help that she doesn't look how you expected her to, but I really like her. I might even love her."

Karen and Vikram are shocked. They've never heard Danny mention loving a girl before.

"You really do like Lacey, don't you?" Karen asks, finally understanding that he means what he just said.

"Yes I do Mom. I know she might be a little chubby, but I think she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I can't help that I fell for her. But she's beautiful inside and out."

Vikram understand his son on a deeper level because that's exactly the way he felt when he first met Karen.

"Well, then we need to apologize to you Danny. We're sorry for thinking the worst."

Danny is still angry, but it's starting to subside. He's glad that they apologized. And he can't exactly stay angry with his parents. "Thanks. You guys will get to know her and see what I see because I'm planning on spending lot of time with her."

"Well she is a very pretty girl, no one can deny that. She looks just like her mother." Karen adds.

"Who is her mother?" Vikram asks.

"Judy Roberts. She went to high school with us." Karen tells Vikram.

"Judy? I don't remember her." Vikram says, painfully trying to remember who she is.

"She was a cheerleader with me. Her picture is right next to mine in the yearbook." Karen gets up to go and retrieve the book from her closet. She has it in a box with her other high school memorabilia. Karen is a person that really doesn't know how to let things go. She gets the book and shows it to Vikram. He looks at it and reminisces on how Karen looked when he first fell in love with her.

"Ok. I remember now. The dimples. Yeah she does look just like her mother."

Karen takes the book and shows it to Danny. It was like looking at Lacey. He couldn't help but smile. "Can I show this to her?" Danny says and he gets up to leave. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. And we're sorry Danny." Vikram says to him.

"No problem." Danny says as he leaves their room and heads back to his.

* * *

Lacey is sitting in Danny's room wondering what his father wanted to talk to him about. She figured he probably wanted to talk to him about having her in his room with the door closed. And not only was the door closed, it was locked.

_Danny really thinks he's slick._

But she's just as slick as Danny because she politely made herself comfortable on his bed. And she had taken her boots off. She wasn't gonna lay down, but Danny has a really comfortable room that's easy to relax in. That's what she told herself.

_Who am I kidding? I wanted to get in this bed. _

Lacey is quietly giggling to herself when Danny walks back into the room. He instantly notices that she has made herself comfortable in his room. He's glad he didn't have to convince her to move to the bed. He still didn't expect anything to happen, but they could still do some things. If he is lucky. If anything, he at least wanted to rub his hands over her body. He tried not to get excited, but that is hard to do considering they're alone in his room and she's on his bed. But it's too soon.

"I see you've made yourself at home." Danny says as he walks over to the bed to sit down.

"Sorry. Is that ok?" She innocently asks. She already knows it is, but she still wants to make sure.

"Of course. You're welcome in my room and in my bed anytime." There's a hint of innuendo in his statement, and they both know it.

"Great. Because I really like your room. And your bed is more comfortable than mine. And you have a fireplace in here. I would kill to have a fireplace in mine. You should let me have this room."

_Dammit! I'm rambling and saying way too much!_

"Sure. When do you want to move in?" He says with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I wish I could really move in here. I know my mother would not allow that at all."

"So you know the next best thing then, right?" Danny asks.

Lacey starts to grin, knowing what is about to say. "And what's that?"

"Spend as much time here as possible."

"That sounds like a plan." Lacey says, as she smiles. She notices the book he has in his hands. "What's that?" she says while pointing at it.

"Oh. Our moms' yearbook. Did you know their pictures are right next to each other?" He says as he opens the book to the page. "You look just like your mother, dimples and all."

Lacey looks at the page and sees their mothers looking so young. "Yeah, I know. Clara didn't get any. And that is so weird that their pictures are right next to each other."

"My mom said they were cheerleaders together. And I'm not really trying to change the subject, but what do you want to do now? I really don't want to sit and talk about our mothers."

"We can do whatever you want to do." The words are out of her mouth before she realizes she just set herself up. Too late to take it back now though.

_Good one Lacey, you fool._

"Are you sure about that Lacey?" Danny asks her as he scoots closer to her and looks at her.

_Yes! I mean, No! I don't know._

"Ummmm, I guess so? What did you have in mind?" She eagerly and reluctantly asks him.

"Lay down." Danny says as he stands up to give her room to do just that.

Lacey doesn't know how to describe what she's feeling right now. She's scared and eager at the same time. She locks eyes with him and moves closer to the headboard to lay down. She allows her body to fall back on the bed and her head rest on the pillow. She feels the bed dip in as he lays down beside her. He lies on his side propped up on one arm just watching her. He then takes his hand and starts to rub on her thigh. He wishes he could feel smooth skin, but all he feels is her lace stockings. He enjoyed seeing her legs in them, but now they're just in the way. He knows he can't go too far and ask her to take them off, so he moves his hand higher to her chest. He looks into her eyes, signaling her approval for him to continue. He unbuckled her belt and starts to unbutton her dress. He can hear her breath start to quicken as he pulls her dress open. His eyes are amazed at the sight of her breasts in a black lace bra. He can see her erect nipples through the lace.

"Tell me to stop if I'm going too far." Danny says to her.

She briefly closes her eyes as she feels him climb on top of her. He puts his arms on both sides of her to support his own body weight and stares into her eyes. He leans down to kiss her and she instantly opens her legs (just a little) to allow him to lay on top of her. She wraps her arms around him to caress his back as he starts to slide his hand under her bra to caress her nipples. She gets a little freaked out when she feels his erect penis push up against her. She's momentarily frightened as she thinks of how all of him will fit into her when there's a knock at his door.

Danny lets out a frustrated groan. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he says more to himself than Lacey. "I'm sorry." He says as he places another kiss on her lips. "Yeah?!" He yells out in frustration.

It's his mother. "Danny, Joe is here to see you."

_Of course it would be this asshole. Fuck!_

"Tell him I'm busy." Danny yells.

"You're busy? Busy doing what?" Karen asks.

"Shit." Danny says as he gets up off the bed. Lacey gets up as well and starts to button her dress. She fixes herself up as quickly as she can and runs over to sit on the loveseat before Danny opens the door. The look on Joe's face is priceless when he sees that Lacey is there. Karen doesn't seem to be affected at all as she turns and heads back down the hall. Joe reluctantly steps into Danny's room and actually speaks to Lacey. He appears to be extremely embarrassed. Danny looks mad as shit.

"I'm sorry to just drop by. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Joe innocently asks.

Danny sarcastically says, "No Joe, you didn't interrupt anything. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came by to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry. I was just kidding around." He says.

"I accept your apology, now leave." Danny says.

"So I was interrupting something." Joe says with a Sylvester the Cat look on his face.

Lacey lets out an involuntary scoff and they both look over at her. Danny winks at her and she blushes.

"Seriously, Joe, you really, REALLY need to leave. Now!" Danny says playfully as he pushes Joe towards the door and out of it. "See you at school tomorrow." He doesn't even give Joe a chance to say anything. He closes and locks the door back.

He turns to Lacey with a sexy grin on his face and says, "Where were we?"

* * *

**More to come. Thanks for reading! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I'd like to take this time to give and extra special 'Thank You' to 3 wonderful ladies: Kla1987, Lives4dacey, and Monni2215. You three praise, motivate and encourage me, and I'm deeply humbled by that. I truly feel like I'm writing this story for you guys too. I probably would have given up a long time ago. I appreciate the kind reviews, since they are so hard to come by. Again, I say Thank You for letting me know that I'm not wasting my time. XOXO**

* * *

Lacey smiles up at Danny and says, "We were getting to know each other better and then we were rudely interrupted."

Danny has now made his way over to the loveseat where she's sitting and stands in front of her. He reaches for her hand. "Do you want to continue what we were doing before? I promise we won't go too far. But you have to agree to let me do something."

Lacey eyes him suspiciously. At this point, she might agree to just about anything, but she isn't gonna agree to his request without knowing exactly what he wants to do. "What is it you want me to agree to?"

"Just say yes, Lace." Danny says. The look he has on his face makes her want to say yes, but she isn't that crazy.

"Uh uh. I'm not falling for that, Danny." She says as she starts to laugh.

"I wouldn't ask you to do anything outrageous. Don't you trust me?" He displays the same sad puppy dog expression he used on her in detention. It's almost working. Almost.

"Yes, I trust you. But I'm still not saying yes until you tell me what you want." She folds her arms in defiance and cocks her eyebrow.

_I can make faces too, Danny boy._

"Fine. You have to let me take off something that you're wearing. Completely off." There's that smirk again.

_Damn him. But I'm about to call his bluff._

"Is that all? I thought it was something major." Lacey says as she stands up and takes her dress off. Danny can't believe his eyes or her boldness. He's shocked speechless by her actions. "Ready?" She's nervous as hell, but she's putting her nerves in a box in the closet right now.

Danny is still trying to get his bearings as he mutters. "Yes." He takes her hand and walks her over to the bed. but he has a trick up his sleeve as well. She lays down on the bed in her previous position and waits for him to join her. He says to her. "Now you know I asked you to let me take off something you're wearing. Since you took your own dress off, it doesn't count." Danny is pleasantly amused when he sees her eyes grow bigger as she takes in what he just said.

"You tricked me. Well done, Desai. Well done." Lacey says as she waits for him to make his move.

"I didn't trick you, Lacey. But I'm glad I can go further than just the dress." Danny says as he gets on the bed beside her the same way he did before they were interrupted.

She looks over at him. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Lacey asks him while interrupting his train of thought. He looks as if he's studying her body.

"Yes. Now I'm trying to decide what to take off of you." Danny responds.

"Well, I suggest you choose wisely because you may not get this opportunity again." She says it, but she doesn't really mean it. She has a feeling she'll be getting a lot more naked in the future. If it were any other guy, she might be a whole lot more self-conscious about taking her clothes off, but she isn't with him. He seems to admire her body the way that it is, and that can't do anything but make her feel better about herself.

"You don't really mean that do you, Lacey?" Danny asks as he props himself up on his elbow. He's trying to prolong her being undressed as long as possible. He has a feeling they'll be interrupted again, or it'll be time for him to take her home.

"Yes I do mean it." She lies.

"Well then i guess I'd better get started and savor the moment. Now you suggested that I choose wisely, right?"

"Yes."

"I just have a quick question beforehand." Danny says as moves from on his side, to on his knees beside her.

She's suddenly very nervous. She's laying there in only her bra, panties and stockings. She doubts he'll just take her stockings off. And he may get slick and "accidentally" take off her panties along with her stockings. Either way, one part of her body is about to be completely exposed to him.

"Ok. what's your question?" Lacey asks.

"Are your panties and stockings considered one item? Because from where I'm sitting, it looks like one item." She can't even begin to describe the look he has on his face. It's a mixture of satisfaction, desire, urge, and arousal.

"What? What do you think? You're trying to trick me again."

"Ok, Ok. That isn't really fair. So I guess I'll just have to settle for taking your bra off. But I won't if you really don't want me to or if you really aren't ready."

"You can take it off. But what about you?" Lacey nervously responds. She's about to be topless in front of him. It's kind of a big deal, but she feels like it shouldn't be. It's just her bra, right? And she isn't gonna let him take her panties off. As long as he doesn't ask to take them off. She's finding it extremely hard to say no to him. She doesn't really want to say no though. She just doesn't want to move too fast. And even though it is fast, it doesn't feel fast. She feels like she has known Danny forever. It's extremely difficult for her to believe that she just met him a few days ago. It feels right. She feels safe with him. And you only live once right? Besides, who's gonna know unless he tells someone. She had no intention of telling anybody how far they might go. She told Phoebe about the kissing, but that's just kissing. They've kissed in front of people before. It's no big deal.

_But this is a big deal. I'm about to be naked in front of him!_

Danny feigns ignorance. "What about me?"

"I'm about to be halfway naked and you're still fully dressed." Lacey says as she looks at him with want in her eyes.

"That's an easy problem to fix." Danny says as he hops off the bed and takes his shirt and jeans off. Lacey gets scared as she notices the huge bulge in the front of his boxers. "Happy now?" He asks her.

_If he takes those boxers off, I'm a goner! No, stop, or wait won't be in my vocabulary._

"Yes." She says sheepishly.

He gets back on the bed. "Now back to the matter at hand, you do remember our deal, right?"

Lacey sits up so that he can take her bra off. Her heart is beating a million miles a minute. But she's not scared. Just nervous. This is the first time she has let a boy take her bra off. And he unhooks it with relative ease. He checks with her again to see if she's ok with him taking it completely off. He removes her bra and he's thrilled at the sight before him. Her naked breasts in front of him is almost a little too much for him to handle. He leans in to kiss her.

"You're beautiful." Danny says as kisses her again and lays her back down on the bed. He slowly climbs back on top of her. He moves from her lips to her ear and then her neck. He leaves a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. Lacey lets out a small yelp as he starts placing kisses to her nipples. He slowly takes one into his mouth. He sucks on it and takes light nibbles on her nipple until he moves to the next one. Her soft moans in his ear are really turning him on. His erect bulge seems to have gotten bigger and harder as it continues to press up against her. She wants to touch it, but is afraid to. She thinks if she touches it, she'll want it inside of her and she's not quite ready for that. So she has to make her hands more useful and just runs her fingers through his hair with soft touches to his neck and back periodically.

Danny moves from her breasts back to her neck. He leaves soft licks in between even softer kisses. He returns to kissing her on the lips and gazing into her eyes. "I want you so bad Lacey." He says between deep kisses. "Do you know how bad I want you?" He asks her, sounding incredibly close to pleading.

Lacey has to catch her breath before answering. "I think I can tell just how bad you want me. I want you really badly too. But I don't think I'm ready yet. I'm sorry."

"No, please don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm ok with taking it slow. I told you I wouldn't push you to do anything you aren't ready for. Did I go too far?" The look on his face is so sincere, Lacey thinks she's about to melt.

"No, you didn't go too far, Danny." Lacey replies as she leans up to kiss him.

"Good. Can I just hold you for a while?" Danny asks as he places a kiss to her nose.

"Of course."

Danny moves from on top of her to right beside her. He shifts both of their bodies so that they're spooning. They just sit in each other's embrace, enjoying each other until Danny breaks the silence. "I think I love you, Lace."

"I think I love you too Danny." Lacey turns her body around to her other side to give Danny a kiss on his lips. She then buries her face into his chest. "I have to go home soon and I really don't want to leave. I could stay in your arms forever."

"I don't want you to leave either. But there's always tomorrow."

"You'll have to put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door." Lacey says as she starts to laugh.

"I'll pick one up when I take you home."

"You'd better. We got interrupted way too many times."

"I know. We can always go to your house." Danny suggests.

"I have one word for you: Clara."

"On second thought..." Danny says as he pulls Lacey in for another kiss.


	18. Chapter 17

**Since the show refuses to show Lacey's family, I will do it here. Just a little Clacey/Lara update with a little bit of Dacey text messages. Enjoy, Ladies. I have a huge update coming. It's almost time for their first date. Until then...**

Danny took Lacey home after spending quality time together. Lacey returned home in the same manner she left that morning. She was blissfully happy. Ecstatic. On top of the world. Danny had that effect on her. She walked through the door humming. Clara was in the kitchen getting a glass of water. Their mother isn't home yet. Lacey is partly glad because she knows she would probably have to put up with a barrage of questions. Questions she didn't want to answer. She knew her mother would probably drill her bout the time she was spending with Danny. And she hasn't even told her that he's her boyfriend. She'll never understand her agreeing to be his girlfriend so soon. And she would flip the hell out if she knew what just went on. Even though they didn't go too far, they went past innocent hugs and kisses. And she really can't return to just that after what just occurred. And she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Danny. It was just a matter of time. They were about to become as close as two people can possibly get. And she wanted to give herself to him. People would probably call her crazy, but she loved Danny. Just because she happened to have met him a few days ago is irrelevant. She loved him and trusted him. How could she not?

Lacey makes her way to the kitchen and sits on the stool at the island. Clara is standing in front of the refrigerator with a glass in her hand drinking water. She eyes Lacey over the top of her glass. Lacey is sitting there with her Miss America smile.

"Why are you so happy? You were humming this morning, now you're humming again." Clara asks Lacey as she finally stops drinking from her glass.

"No reason." Lacey says, still grinning like crazy.

"Something's up. Why are you smiling so hard?" Clara asks again, knowing that Lacey is keeping something from her.

"No reason." Lacey says again, this time while spinning around on the stool she's sitting on.

Clara knows something is up. She hasn't seen Lacey this happy in years. "So you're not gonna tell me?"

"I want you to guess, Clar Bear." Lacey has finally stopped spinning on the stool, and is now just sitting there with a child like gaze on her face.

"What does it have to do with?" Clara asks her, ready to play the guessing game with her big sister.

"Nope. I'm not giving you any clues, little sister. You're gonna have to figure it out on your own."

"Not even one guess?" Clara says. They've played this game since they both were little, but one of them always gives at least one clue. But Clara has an idea of what it has to do with.

"Nope. You're smart, Clar Bear. You should be able to figure it out with little to no help from me."

"It has to do with Aladdin, doesn't it?" Clara says, with a huge grin of her own on her face.

"His name isn't Aladdin, Clar Bear. But yes, it does have to do with him." Lacey says as her face lights up again, just at the mention of Danny.

Clara thinks for a second. It can't be what she thinks it is. But Lacey is too happy for it to not be that. She doesn't want to make her mad by saying the wrong thing. So she treads lightly. "Danny asked you to marry him?" Clara knows that isn't it, but she loves playing this game with Lacey.

"Wrong. Guess again." Lacey says, eager to make Clara guess what she wants to tell her.

"Danny asked you to be his girlfriend?" Clara hopes that's it. She wants to see her sister be happy.

Lacey lights up like a Christmas Tree. "Yes, he did. But that's not all." Clara is the first person she has told that she and Danny are a couple. He told everybody at school.

Clara starts to squeal the same way Phoebe did when she found out. She's happy for Lacey. "Oh my god! You did it to him, didn't you?"

Lacey looks stunned. Shocked. She reacts like somebody just threw ice water on her. "Clara! You naughty girl! No, I didn't 'do it' to him! And what do you know about 'doing it' anyway?"

Clara looks at Lacey like she's stupid. "Come on Lace Face. I'm 13. Girls my age are doing it and have been for a long time. And don't try to change the subject. I'm right, aren't I?"

"No, you're not right. I didn't have sex with Danny." Lacey admits truthfully.

Clara eyes her sister intensely to see if she's lying. She doesn't seem to be, but she can tell Lacey is hiding something. "Yet."

Lacey locks eyes with Clara to silently tell her that she's right. They have always had a way of speaking without words. They're that close. It used to and still does drive Judy crazy the way they can communicate and she not be aware of what's going on.

"Anyway, you haven't guessed the other part." Lacey eggs her on so she can guess what else has her so happy.

"If you didn't have sex with him, but he's your boyfriend, then what else could it be?" Clara is desperately trying to think of what it is.

"You were sorta on the right path. Dig deeper." Lacey says and they both laugh. Lacey hopes she doesn't have to give her any more clues. She wants Clara to figure it out on her own.

A light bulb goes off in Clara's head. She thinks she has it, but she also thinks it would be crazy if she's right. Well, not that crazy. "Danny told you that he loves you." Clara says it with such finality that she knows she's right.

"Ding, ding, ding! You got it right, Clar Bear." Lacey says to her best friend and sister. So happy to share her joy with her.

"Wow, Lacey. That's great. I'm happy for you." Clara says as she gives Lacey a hug. "It's kinda soon, but he must know how awesome you are. I saw the way he was looking at you. The boy has it bad." They both laugh.

"My friend Phoebe said the same thing. I'm crazy about him too. I love him, Clara." Lacey says it in a way that Clara knows she means it and she's happy that she has someone to love.

"I don't wanna bring up bad memories, but did you tell him?" Clara doesn't know if she wants Lacey to say yss or no, but she knows it's a burden for her sister to carry.

"No, I haven't told him yet. I'm going to soon though since we're getting so close." Lacey looks kind of sad for a moment.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" Clara asks in concern.

"I honestly don't know. But Danny seems to be a really good guy. I really don't know, Clara." Lacey admits with a forlorn expression on her face.

"I'm sure it'll be ok Lace. He loves you, right? Don't worry about it." Clara says as she gives Lacey another hug.

"Hey. I'm the big sister. I'm supposed to give you words of encouragement." Lacey says as she releases her other half from their embrace.

"And you always do, which is why I'll always be here for you too."

"Don't tell Mom that he's my boyfriend yet. She won't understand us being a couple so fast." Lacey says to Clara.

"I won't. She'll probably have a hissy. So you still haven't told me why you're home so late." Clara says as she moves to sit on the other stool next to Lacey.

"Oh. I went to watch Danny at football practice, then I went to his house. You should see it. It looks like a mansion, Clara."

"Is he rich?" Clara asks with big eyes.

"I think so. It doesn't matter though. I don't care if he is, and he's not a snob about it."

"You have got to let me come over and see it one time. I've never been inside a mansion before."

"I'll ask him. He seems to really like you, little sister."

"I like him too. And I like him for you. Does he have a younger brother?" Clara asks, with a cute grin on her face.

"Sorry, Clar. He's an only child." Lacey says as she breaks the news to her.

"Awww man, that sucks." Clara says and they both laugh again.

"How was practice? Do you like your new coach?" Lacey asks as she tries to find out what's been going on with her sister since they moved.

"It was great. And my new coach is awesome too. Her name is Bella Lawson. She went to the Olympics and won a silver medal."

"Wow. That's great Clara. I hope you make it to the next team. It's obvious this coach knows what it takes since she got there."

"I wish." Clara says.

"You'll make it, I"m sure of it." Lacey says as she tries to encourage Clara the same way she has just done for her.

"So what did you do at Aladdin's house?" Clara asks innocently, though she hopes Lacey has something juicy to tell her.

Lacey starts to blush. "Nothing." She says and looks away.

"Yeah, right." Clara says and scoffs. "Did you forget who you're talking to? And you came in here humming like a lovebird."

Lacey is still blushing. "I just had a really good time at his house, that's all." Lacey says, obviously not telling the whole truth.

"Yeah, right." Clara says again. "And what exactly did you do to have a good time at Aladdin's house?"

"We just kissed a little, Clara. That's all." Lacey says, still not giving the entire truth. But Clara doesn't need to know that.

"You guys kissed a lot yesterday, and you weren't humming and smiling like this then. Were you dressed the whole time you were at his house?" Clara asks.

_No._

"Of course I was Clara." She lies.

"Was he?" Clara asks while eyeing her sister suspiciously. She knows she's holding something back.

_Nope._

"Yes he was, Mom. His parents were there. And guess what? His mother is the woman mom knows that we saw at the diner when we first moved here." Lacey says, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Really? So Mom knows his mom. That's weird."

"I know. I saw their yearbook. Mom's picture is right next to hers. They were cheerleaders together." Lacey hopes Clara hasn't picked up on the fact that she changed the subject.

"Awesome. And I know you changed the subject to get out of telling me what really happened." Clara says as she gets up to leave the kitchen. "I want details soon, though."

Lacey laughs. "Yes, Clar Bear."

* * *

Lacey is in her room taking off her clothes to get ready for bed when her phone chimes, alerting her of a text message. It's from Danny.

_I miss you._

_I miss you too Danny._

_What are you doing?_

_Taking my clothes off._

_I'm on my way over._

_You're kidding, right?_

_Yes and no._

_You're so silly._

_Well send me a pic then._

_Goodnight, Danny. _Lacey laughs as she's typing out the message.

_Goodnight, Lacey. And don't wear any stockings tomorrow. ;)_


	19. Chapter 18

**Not the huge update that I was talking about. Just some minor/major fluff. I may have went overboard. I just couldn't help myself. As always, I'd like to thank my small fan base and my loyal readers and reviewers. I appreciate you more than you know. **

* * *

Lacey had a wonderful night's sleep again, thanks to Danny. She had vivid visions of him in her dreams, and couldn't wait to see his gorgeous face again. She was still giddy about the day before as she got up to get ready to start her day. While rummaging through her closet for something to wear, Danny's text from the previous night rang in her head: don't wear any stockings tomorrow. She was thinking of wearing some anyway just to mess with him, but decided against it. She would go ahead and play along with him. But then she debated over whether to wear jeans or a skirt. It was starting to get a little crisp, so she may have been a little chilly wearing a skirt and not having tights on under it. And she had to remember that she would be sitting outside for a little while after school when she went to watch him practice. And since she figured that doing that might get a little old, or it would soon be cold out, she would be a motivating girlfriend and watch him practice. Actually, watching him practice was actually something that she wanted to do since she liked football. And she got to watch him run around the field. She couldn't get enough of looking at him. He is absolutely gorgeous. And he's all hers. Lacey really got a kick out of that.

She's still debating over what to wear. She wants to look cute for him. She's still looking through her closet and she decides on just a simple pair of blue jeans and fitted black sweater with a diamond-shaped cutout at the chest and hangs just below her hips. She adds a pair of black Uggs. She decides on a simple, yet cute outfit because she has an epiphany while searching through her clothes. She"s gonna wear something incredibly sexy under her clothes. She figures she'll probably end up at his house again, and she'd probably be taking her clothes off. Shocking and surprising him with sexy underwear seems like a good idea to her. Lacey laughs to herself thinking of his reaction to the matching red satin and lace set she puts on. After she finishes getting dressed, she realizes that she spent so much time deciding on what to wear that she won't have time for breakfast and chatting with Clara and her mom. She grabs a banana, says Good Morning and Goodbye before she heads outside, where Danny will probably be waiting. He looks devilishly good to her and he's only wearing a white Henley and black jeans, but his hair is down. She loves it when he wears his hair down. She gets into the car and leans over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Danny." Lacey says after she kisses him. She couldn't keep the smile off her face if she tried.

Danny chuckles. "Good morning Lacey. You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Of course I am. How can I be in your presence and not be in a good mood? Plus I slept great!" Lacey says as her enthusiasm rubs off on him.

"Well, I feel the same way when I'm around you too. I slept pretty good too. But I know I would've had a better night's sleep if you had slept with me."

"Ha! You and I both know we wouldn't have done much sleeping, Danny." Lacey says as she looks over at him.

"Then it's settled. You'll spend the night tonight." Danny looks at her with seriousness on his face.

"Sure. We'll come by so I can pack my overnight bag after practice." Lacey says, not at all masking the amusement in her voice.

"You won't need an overnight bag, Lacey." Danny assures her.

"Terrific!" Lacey says and they both laugh.

"And I see you aren't wearing any stockings today. Is there a reason why?" Danny asks, pretending that he isn't the reason she isn't wearing them.

"Nope. There wasn't a reason to put any on." Lacey responds, thinking of the surprise she has in store for him.

* * *

Danny and Lacey arrive to school for their first class in the same fashion they had the previous day, hand in hand. They again run into Phoebe and Joe. Phoebe is her usual bubbly sunshine self, but Joe seems to still be harboring embarrassment feelings from yesterday. He can't seem to look Lacey in the eye. He's acting incredibly stupid because it's not like he caught them having sex or caught them in compromising positions or in a state of undress. It's kind of hard to pinpoint exactly what Joe's problem is.

"Hey guys." Phoebe says with her trademark smile in place.

Danny and Lacey both say, "Hey Phoebe" in unison and Danny says "Hey" to Joe. Joe slightly cringes and manages to squeeze out a "Hey" himself.

"What's with you?" Phoebe asks Joe.

"Nothing." Joe says, looking totally uncomfortable.

Danny speaks up. "He's embarrassed about yesterday." Phoebe is out of the loop because she has no idea what Danny is referring to.

"What happened yesterday?" Phoebe questions.

"He came over my house yesterday and I had to kick him out." Danny says, enjoying Joe's discomfort.

"I'm not embarrassed." Joe states. It's 99% obvious that he's lying.

"Good because you shouldn't be. Nothing was going on. We were just watching tv." Danny says as he pulls Lacey into the classroom.

"What is going on Joe?" Phoebe asks, a little annoyed that everybody seems to know but her.

Joe huffs. "I went past Danny's house yesterday after practice. Lacey was there and Danny kicked me out of the room."

Phoebe is confused. "So what's the big deal? They probably just wanted to be alone."

"Yeah, you're right. I just felt like I was interrupting something, that's all." Joe leaves the conversation he's having with Phoebe at that. He can't help but remember that when he walked into Danny's room, the tv was not on.

* * *

After practice, Lacey decides to go to Danny's house again. She likes his room better anyway, or that's just what she keeps telling herself. When they walk through the door, Sadie is there to greet them. Something that, according to Danny, Sadie never does. She runs right up to Lacey and starts wagging her tail. Lacey bends down to pet her.

"Hi Sadie! Hi pretty girl." Lacey says as Sadie tries to lick her face. Sadie is a very pretty dog. She's a cocker spaniel and she looks just like Lady from _Lady and the Tramp._

Danny can't believe it. Sadie really doesn't like anybody but Karen. She pretty much just ignores Vikram and Danny. She doesn't like Joe's mom Tess, Phoebe or any of his mother's other friends. She barked uncontrollably the one time Sarita came over. She even growled and bared her teeth. Even Sadie knows Sarita is pure evil.

"I really can't believe how much she likes you and hasn't tried to bite you. I think that's a good sign." Danny says it as a joke, but he really means it. The fact that his mother's dog, the dog that doesn't like anybody, likes Lacey really touches him. Similar to the way he feels about her. He instantly became enamored with her, and grows to love her more every day.

Lacey is laughing. "Of course it is, Danny. I like Sadie too."

"Do you want anything from the kitchen before we go upstairs?" Danny asks.

"I will love you forever if you have red vines or gummy bears." Lacey says while still playing with Sadie.

Danny smirks and goes to the kitchen. He brings her back a package of red vines. Lacey is ridiculously happy because she plants several kisses on his face. "How did you know I love these?" Lacey asks.

"Lucky guess." Danny says. And it really was.

They start to head up the stairs when Sadie follows them. She must really want to be near Lacey. She follows Lacey into Danny's bedroom and looks like she isn't going to leave Lacey's side.

"I think we're gonna have a chaperone, Danny." Lacey says as she starts to laugh.

"I guess so. Sadie never comes in my room." Danny says as he opens the door for them to walk in.

"She's making sure you behave yourself." Lacey suggests.

"Then Sadie is going to be disappointed because I have no intention of behaving myself."

"Did you hear that Sadie? Danny said he's going to be bad."

Sadie barks. Danny and Lacey both laugh. Lacey goes over to the bed to sit down. She takes off her jacket and her boots and Sadie climbs up on the bed beside her. Danny walks over to the bed and sits down also. He just watches for a moment as Lacey happily plays with Sadie. He'll put up with it a little while longer, but he wants Lacey to play with him, not Sadie. It is a real struggle for him to keep his hands off of her. Since his impatience is killing him, he decides to speak up.

"I'm starting to get jealous." Danny jokes, although there's a hint of truth in his statement.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Lacey says as she's still bonding with Sadie, but manages to look over at Danny.

"You're paying Sadie more attention than you're paying me." He responds and actually starts to pout. Danny could win an award just for his facial expressions.

Lacey laughs. "There's no reason for you to be jealous of Sadie, Danny. Besides, I can play with you a whole lot more than I can with her." Lacey immediately realizes how what she just said sounds because Danny's eyes change and his face lights up. "That came out totally wrong."

"No, it sounded just right to me." Danny says as he shifts on the bed.

"You would say a thing like that, wouldn't you?" Lacey asks, eyeing him wondering what trick he has for her today.

"Absolutely."

Lacey eyes him carefully. "Ok. So what are you contemplating? I know you're thinking of something."

"I was just thinking that you looked hot so you probably should take your clothes off to cool off." Danny says as he eyes her with that look that Lacey is finding hard to resist.

Lacey is all for playing this game with Danny, but she's gonna make him work for it. She'll eventually fold, but not yet.

"I'm not hot." Is Lacey's response.

"Are you cold? Because I can turn on the fireplace if you want me to." Danny offers as an alternative.

Lacey isn't biting. Yet. "I'm not cold either, Danny." Lacey is greatly amused at his tactics to get her to take her clothes off and she hopes her amusement isn't showing.

Danny is highly disappointed. He hopes that the next thing he asks her will be the magic question. "Well, I'm really sore from practice. Can you massage my back?" And there go the puppy dog eyes. Jackpot.

Lacey wishes she couldn't smile, but she's a sucker for that face. "I can do that."

"Good." He says as he goes to get up off the bed. He walks over to the door and says, "Sadie. Out."

Sadie just looks at him and doesn't move. She looks at Lacey so they can finish playing.

Lacey says, "She's not gonna leave since you said it like that. Watch and learn." Lacey picks Sadie up in her arms and says, "Sadie. I love playing with you but you have to leave so we can be alone. Ok?" And she goes to put Sadie down. "Good girl." Sadie goes over to the door and leaves the room. "See?"

Danny is again amazed. "What are you a dog whisperer or something?"

"Nope. I just have a way with words." Lacey says as she smiles at him.

Danny shuts and locks the door and walks over to her. He stands in front of her and takes his shirt off. Then his jeans. Lacey lets a moan escape. "Are you ready, Lacey?" Danny asks her.

She's trying to find the words, but her mind is a jumbled mess right now. She manages to get out a "Yes." Her mind returns to normal briefly as she tells him, "I need some lotion or something, Desai."

"Coming right up." Danny says as he goes into his bathroom. He comes back out and hands the bottle to Lacey before he lays down on his stomach.

Lacey looks at him strangely. "I'm surprised you don't have any in your nightstand for when you get friendly with yourself."

Danny chuckles at that. "Sorry, I'm fresh out of that kind."

"Good. Because I didn't want you to hand me a sticky bottle." Lacey says as she chuckles along with him.

He is instantly turned on as he feels Lacey climb on top of him and straddles him. She puts the lotion in her hands and gets to work as she starts to knead and rub the muscles in his back. She's really enjoying what she's doing until Danny startles her by lifting up and rolling them both over. He is extremely quick with his actions and Lacey is completely dumbfounded as to how he managed to do that move so quickly. She is now laying on her back and he's on top of her. He smiles and leans down to peck her on the lips.

Lacey is trying to get her bearings. "How did you do that?" She asks him.

"Magic." He says and winks. "I don't think it's fair that I'm in my boxers and you're still fully clothed, Miss Porter."

"Don't try to use my words against me, Mr. Desai. I'm staying fully dressed this time." Lacey sounds like she really means what she just said, though she knows she's lying. She can't wait to get undressed, honestly.

"Come on now Lacey. Do you want me to beg? Because I will." Danny says trying to use his best tactics on her. They're already working, he just doesn't know it yet.

Lacey smiles. "Yes. I want you to beg."

"Lacey, please get undressed so I can touch you. My hands are lonely." Danny says as he starts to blink rapidly, and shows her his hands, still with his sad expression plastered on his face.

Lacey feels like she has made him pout long enough. "Ok Danny, but I'm only taking one thing off. You're gonna have to choose wisely again. And you won't be tricking me this time."

The sad look that was displayed on Danny's face is now gone. "Well I guess I can live with that. Do I have your full permission to take off what I want, Lace?"

Lacey ponders for a moment. "Ummm, I guess so." She says as she starts to giggle.

Danny leans down to peck her on the lips and then her nose. He moves back to rest on his knees, then he reaches forward to unbutton her pants. He notices that her eyes grow huge when she comes to the realization that he's going to take her pants off. He notices her nervousness and again asks if it's ok to keep going. Lacey nods her head yes. He then grabs her pants at the waist and starts to pull them down. She lifts her butt off the bed to allow him to pull them down. His arousal is instantaneous as he sees her red satin and lace underwear. He grins down at her. "Nice panties." He says as he starts to rub on her legs.

Lacey sheepishly responds, "Thanks."

Danny then pulls her leg up over his shoulder and starts to kiss from her ankle down to the inside of her thighs. Lacey suddenly gets nervous and starts to breathe rapidly because she wasn't expecting him to do that. But she likes it. She really likes it.

"Are you ok?" Danny asks in concern.

"Yes. I'm more than fine, actually." She says as she smiles at him to reassure him that he isn't going too far with her.

"Can I take your sweater off?" She moves her leg from his shoulder and sits up as an answer. She quickly pecks him on the lips before he starts to take it off.

"But you do know that this wasn't part of our agreement." Lacey says once her sweater is off. Danny is a little taken aback by the sight of her in red underwear that he can see through.

He gives her a sexy look and says, "I couldn't resist. And I like the little surprise you were hiding under your clothes."

"Thank you. I aim to please."

"Is that so?" Danny asks her as he goes to lay her back down and lies on top of her.

"Yes.'' Lacey whispers before he starts to kiss her. He then takes his hand and starts to rub his fingers between her legs. Lacey lets out a moan at his fingers touching that sensitive area mixed with their kissing.

"Lace, You're so wet." He says as he can feel how turned on she is through her underwear. And all Danny can think of is how bad he wants to take them off so he can see and touch her better. His want for her is becoming excessive. He just wants to be inside of her warm and wet opening.

"That's because I love you touching me." Lacey admits to him breathlessly.

Danny is trying to control himself by not pushing her too far. But he decides to see just how far he can go with her, and silently prays that she doesn't tell him to stop when he slips his fingers under the fabric of her panties. He slowly slides his finger into her opening and her reaction to him doing that is almost enough to push him over the edge.

"Is this ok?" He asks as he continues to finger her.

"Yes. Don't stop." Lacey somehow gets the words out.

"Can I take these off?'' Danny asks her while staring deep into her eyes. The look she gives him is a mixture of fear and anticipation. "I promise not to push you too far Lace. I just want to see you and touch you more."

"Ok." She says. She believes him and trusts him enough to not make her move faster than she wants to. He pushes back from her to take her panties off. The sight of her smooth velvet skin is quite frankly too much for him to bear. He's caught in a trance of just staring at her until he longs to touch her again. He goes back to his earlier actions of sliding his fingers into her and he lays down to kiss her again. Lacey buries her face in his neck to stifle her moans. She would die if his parents heard what they are doing. He continues his fluid movements of fingering her until he feels her walls tense up and wetness covers his fingers. Her body starts to shiver and she calls out his name as she reaches her peak. Danny moves from on top of her to her side as he allows her to catch her breath before he asks what he's about to ask her.

"That was amazing." Lacey says through pants.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Danny states while looking at her, mesmerized by the state of euphoria she's in. "Lace. I want you to touch me too."

"I don't know what to do." She admits shyly.

"Just take your hand and do whatever feels right to you. I just want to feel your hands on me." Danny says as he goes to remove his boxers. Her eyes widen at the sight of his huge erection and she again wonders how all of him will fit into her. She rolls over on her side and slowly takes him into her hand. She starts to move her hands up and down along his penis. She changes her speed and starts to use both of her hands. Danny's moans are telling her that she must be doing a good job. She suddenly grabs his balls and start to stroke them while stroking his penis until she feels his body go rigid and he explodes in her hand.

"Damn Lace, I'm sorry." Danny says as he tries to apologize.

"It's ok Danny." She says as she grins and leans down to kiss him. She casually wipes her hand on the sheet and lays down to snuggle in his arms. They lay in a relative comfortable silence. Lacey lets out a breath and just says,

"Soon."


	20. Chapter 19

**Still not the huge update I mentioned. I promise it's coming. There's a small amount of Dacey interaction here, but it's good. Enjoy!**

Joe had plans to meet up with Sarita to discuss a few things. Although she said she wanted to wait to proceed with her devious plan to break Danny and Lacey apart, she still wanted details. Her obsession with Danny is insane. He had no idea how many times she drove past his house to catch glimpses of him. Seeing him at school just wasn't enough for her. Even though she had to witness him being with another girl, she still desperately wants him. She wishes he would come to his senses and realize just how much she loved him. She was and still is devastated about him breaking up with her. That ruined everything. She had dreams of becoming Sarita Desai. And she wanted a house full of kids that looked just like him. Yes, Sarita is that crazy. Absolutely batshit crazy. And she's a horrible, cruel, mean bitch on top of it.

She wasn't at all happy with the look on Joe's face when he met her at McNally Park. Something wasn't right about Joe and she hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Danny.

Sarita eyes Joe thoroughly. "What's with you? Why are you looking like somebody just died?"

Joe lets out a breath of exasperation. "I had a minor run in with Danny yesterday and I'm still kind of messed up about it."

Sarita's face remains in its permanent scowl. She isn't in the mood for Joe's hurt feelings. This is about her getting what she wants. His hurt feelings aren't her problem, but since it involves Danny, she'll humor him for a bit. "What happened with you and Danny yesterday?"

Joe shifts uncomfortably on the bench. "Well, I told you I would try to get more info out of him later on. So while we were changing for practice, I brought it up. He still wouldn't admit to having sex with Lacey."

Sarita is unmoved. "Ok, so what's the big deal about that?" Sarita asks him, not understanding why he's acting weird because of that.

"Because when I prodded him about what it was like banging a fat chick and I told him that Lacey would be hot if she lost a few, he lunged at me and was ready to beat my ass. Cole and Archie had to hold him back."

"Are you serious?" Sarita asks incredulous. Danny wanting to beat Joe's ass was unheard of. They have been friends since childhood and like brothers.

"Yes, I'm serious. He warned me not to say anything about Lacey in front of him or behind his back. When we got on the field, he wouldn't throw any passes to me until Coach said something to him. Danny has never done that before. And when I went over there to apologize, Lacey was there."

"She was there?" Sarita asks furiously.

"Yeah. It took him a minute to open the door, then he kicked me out. I'm pretty sure they were about to have sex."

That thought and that image disgusts Sarita. He never went that far with her. Jealousy and irrationality are rearing their ugly heads in Sarita's mind.

_This bitch just moved here and she's already gotten farther with him than I did. She must be a slut to sleep with him this fast. I mean, Danny is hot and such a babe, but how could HE sleep with HER? He wouldn't even let me touch him. That bitch._

"Sarita!" Joe yells to snap her out of whatever trance she was just in.

"What?!" She snaps.

"So what do you want to do now? I really don't wanna get on Danny's bad side again." Joe says nervously. After what occurred yesterday, and him really having time to think about it, he really didn't want to fuck with Danny.

"What are you, scared of him? What's he gonna do? You're like his brother."

Though Joe would never admit it, he is afraid of Danny. He tried to play it off in the locker room yesterday because he was in front of the other guys. He didn't want to think about what would have happened had Cole and Archie not intervened. He knew he talked a good game, but he hid behind the fact that his father is the Chief of Police in Green Grove. Nobody is stupid or crazy enough to mess with a cop's kid. But Danny is different. He always did his own thing and never cared what anybody thought. His father being loaded had nothing to do with it either.

"No, I'm not scared of Danny." He lies. "I just don't ever want Danny knowing I had anything to do with breaking him and Lacey up. Who knows what he will do then."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure that Danny doesn't know you're behind anything. He probably wouldn't believe that you did have anything to do with it. I know he'll assume I'm behind it, but my other ally will never rat me out. So we're cool."

"I think using Regina won't work. She'll never get close enough to Danny for that to happen." Joe says as he brainstorms ideas to make his master plan work.

"I agree. And we don't want Regina admitting to Danny that you put her up to it." Sarita responds.

Suddenly Joe has an epiphany. But he doesn't want Sarita to know what it is. Not this early. "I just got an idea. But I can't tell you what it is." Joe says.

"Why not?" Sarita asks with much attitude.

"Sarita, you're just gonna have to trust me. You'll find out what it is soon enough." Joe says as he gets up to exit, leaving Sarita sitting on the park bench alone. He decided that he would do his part and make sure that he wouldn't be caught in the end. So he had to make sure that Sarita's ass was on the line just as much as his. But Joe really didn't trust Sarita. Sarita was too much of a loose cannon. She'd probably rat him out if she had to. He couldn't chance that. Joe has a more evil plan in mind than just some bullshit about Danny only dating Lacey as a dare and a bet. No, what he has up his sleeve will take time and precision. Yeah, he is scared of Danny, but Danny would never know he was behind what he has planned. Plus, he made him look like a chump in front of the team. Nobody makes Joe Masterson look bad.

* * *

Danny pulls Lacey closer to him. He needs her as close to him as possible. He would wait until she was ready to take that next step. So until then, he would have to settle for what they were doing now.

"What do you mean by 'soon', Lace?" He says as he covers their naked bodies.

"I mean, I'll be ready to go farther soon."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I just wanted to be sure." Danny says as he leans over to kiss her on her forehead. "But you do know there's no pressure, right?" Danny asks in concern. The last thing he wants is Lacey thinking she has to sleep with him or that that's all he wants from her. Nothing could be further from the truth.

"Yes, I know that Danny. You don't think otherwise, do you?" Lacey asks her own question in concern of what Danny might be thinking.

"Not really." As he says that Lacey turns to face him. He stares deep into her eyes as he finishes his statement. "I just don't want you to think that all I want from you is sex, or that you have to sleep with me in a hurry. I'm perfectly comfortable with waiting until you're ready. And we can stop doing the stuff we're doing now if you want."

Lacey thinks for a moment, to try to find the right words to say to him. "Danny, I don't think any of those things. I trust you and I believe what you say to me. And we don't have to stop doing...stuff." She says as she blushes.

Danny's face lights up again. "Good. Because it's almost impossible for me to not want to do things with and to you. You drive me wild, Miss Porter." Danny says as he grabs her hand and entwines her fingers with his.

"Wild, huh?" Lacey says as she starts to chuckle.

Danny rolls them over so that he is now on top of Lacey again. He leans down to kiss her on her dimple and then on the lips. He then makes his way to her neck and starts to kiss down the middle of her chest, completely ignoring her breasts, as he leaves a trail of kisses down her stomach and stops at her belly button. He stops and grins as he looks up at her. Lacey smiles down at him but is a little shook up by the look he just gave her.

_He isn't about to do what I think he's about to do, is he?_

_Oh my god, he is!_

* * *

Cole pulls up to Rico's house just as Sarita is pulling up too. Cole can't believe his bad luck. He really doesn't want to see this bitch right now. If it weren't for the fact that this is the only time he gets to see his boyfriend, he would not be here.

"Fuck." Cole mutters as he's walking to the door. There's no reason for him to ring the bell since she's here. He thinks he must be losing his mind because Sarita doesn't have her usual scowl on her face. She actually smiles at him and waves. Like they're friends.

_This bitch is crazy._

"Hey Cole," Sarita says. "Here to see Rico?" She actually sounds pleasant when she says that to him.

Cole looks at her like the lunatic that she is. "You know damn well I'm not here to see you."

Sarita smiles at him again. "Why so mean, Cole?" She actually asks him that like he doesn't have a reason to be mean to her. She stops grinning at him, while she unlocks the door for both of them. Cole reluctantly steps into the house behind her.

Cole looks at her like something he just stepped in. "You can cut the fucking act, Sarita. You're not fooling me. I have no idea why you're trying to be nice to me. "

Sarita looks hurt. "I just wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately. I'm sorry."

Cole looks disgusted. "Lately? You're always acting like a bitch. And I really don't think it's an act, to tell you the truth. So what gives now? You actually took your medication today?"

'I'm not taking any medication, Cole."

"Well you should be." Cole says as he heads for the stairs.

"Wait!" Sarita calls to him.

Against his better judgement, Cole turns around. ''What?!" He yells.

"I heard things got pretty intense at practice yesterday." Sarita says.

"Where did you hear that?" Cole asks suspiciously. He can't begin to imagine what guy on the team actually talks to Sarita.

"It doesn't matter. I heard you had to stop Danny from kicking Joe's ass."

Cole is seriously confused about why Sarita is talking to him in such a friendly tone. He has never heard her this calm before. "Something like that. Why?"

"Well, I thought about it, and I wouldn't want Danny to snap on you for telling him not to date Lacey. So, I don't want you to do that any more."

"What are you up to, Sarita? Just like that, you're ok with Danny being with someone else?" Cole asks, though he doesn't believe it. Sarita is obsessed with Danny. She wouldn't just give up this easy.

Sarita feigns ignorance and puts her fake hurt look back on. "I'm not up to anything. I just had a talk with Phoebe, and she made me see things clearer." Sarita lies.

Cole is not that stupid to believe anything Sarita is saying, but he plays along. "Well good. Because Danny really likes her. I saw that for myself the way he was about to hurt Joe for talking about her." Cole says, trying to make that sink in to her.

Sarita smiles. "Yeah. Hopefully I'll find a guy to feel that way about me one day."

_Yeah right. Don't hold your breath, Sarita._

"You will." Cole says to her, the lie barely rolling off his tongue. He heads up the stairs to Rico's room.

Sarita laughs to herself. Cole really has no idea what's going through her mind.

_You'll go back to being afraid of me and doing what I say in no time, pretty boy._

* * *

"Your sister is fucking nuts." Cole says as he enters Rico's room and shuts and locks the door.

Rico is sitting at his desk finishing his homework. He quickly looks up at Cole to speak to him. "Well hello to you too, Cole."

Cole sits down on the bed facing Rico. "Oh, sorry. Hello Rico. Your sister is fucking nuts." He says again.

Rico looks at him like he's the crazy one. "Tell me something I don't know. But why do you say that?" Rico asks.

"Because she was just nauseatingly nice to me. She waved and smiled at me. And she was talking in this really calm tone. I asked her did she take her medication today."

Rico laughs. "And what did she say about the medication?" Rico asks quizzically.

Cole laughs too. "She told me she's not on medication."

Rico scoffs. "Did she say that with a straight face?" Rico asks.

"Yes. Which is why I say she's fucking nuts. Anyway, how was your day?" Cole asks.

"Great. And it just got better." Rico says as he stands up from his desk and gives Cole a hug and a kiss.

* * *

Regina and Archie are in her bedroom dressing after their latest sexual encounter. Cole and Danny are probably the only two guys on the team that Regina hasn't slept with. It's a shame that she thinks that's the way to get guys to like her. Her rich parents really should have paid more attention to her instead of letting the nanny raise her. Archie brings up what happened yesterday between Danny and Joe.

"Danny was about to beat the hell out of Joe yesterday." Archie says. Regina's ears perk up at the mention of Joe. Archie has no idea how in love with Joe Regina is. Truth be told, he doesn't care. She's just a warm body to him.

Regina can't believe her ears. _Danny about to beat up Joe? Why?_

"He was? Why?" Regina asks, genuinely concerned about Joe's welfare.

"Because he was talking shit about Lacey and trying to get Danny to admit he slept with her."

"Really? I wonder why?" Regina wonders.

"I don't know. But Danny was mad as hell. Cole and I had to stop him. Do you think Joe might be jealous?" Archie stupidly asks. Of course Joe is jealous of Danny, but he thinks too highly of himself to admit it.

"Why would Joe be jealous of Danny? He has Phoebe." _And me._

Archie doesn't even begin to list all the reasons why Joe would be jealous of Danny, but he offers Regina something to worry about. "I don't know. I just get this feeling that he might be jealous of what Danny has with Lacey."

Regina looks like a deer in headlight. "You don't think Joe has a crush on Lacey do you?" Regina asks incredulously.

Archie thinks for a minute. "I don't know. I never thought about it before. I doubt it but he always has something to say about her though."

"I doubt he does too. She's not his type." Regina adds.

_Joe couldn't possibly have a crush on Lacey. Right?_


	21. Chapter 20

**As always, thanks for the reviews. I wouldn't be doing this without you guys. I do not own or have any right to the song lyrics from the song "Edge of Glory' by Lady Gaga. Used only for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

Lacey didn't sleep peacefully that night. Even after her lovely encounters with Danny. She actually went to sleep with a smile on her face. It didn't last though. She tossed and turned all night. She tried to chalk it up to her being nervous about performing in the assembly the next day, but deep down she knew that wasn't the truth. She knew it was because of _that. _She knew that somehow, some way, the fates knew that she was happy. Bad memories were trying to haunt her. Things that she desperately wanted to forget, but she knew she'd remember as long as she lived. It seemed unfair to her.

She dressed emotionless in the black dress she had to wear because she is in the choir. It seemed kind of fitting considering how she feels. Lacey knew that she had to put her poker face on before she left the house and saw Danny. She really didn't want her mom to know that those bad memories were invading her psyche. Clara already knew that she is grappling with telling Danny. Although she told her that he would understand if she told him the whole story, but she just didn't know. She tried to reflect on how happy she was the evening before. Every moment that she spent with Danny was perfect. She did not want it to end.

She texted Danny and told him she was running a little late. That isn't the truth but she wanted her mom and Clara to leave before she came downstairs. She is in no mood for her mother suggesting she talk to somebody again. Yes therapy did work in the past. But she already knows what her problem is. The thought of Danny looking at her differently unnerves her. It more than unnerves her. It breaks her heart, actually.

After holding off as long as possible in her bedroom, she has no choice but to retreat downstairs. Clara and Judy instantly know that something is wrong when Lacey enters the kitchen. They both eye Lacey carefully. Clara is the first to speak up.

"What's wrong, Lace Face?" Clara asks, clearly concerned at Lacey's demeanor.

Lacey lets out a sigh that sounds like a mixture of pain and frustration. "I had a nightmare last night." She tells them.

Judy frowns and Clara looks down at her bowl, a little too sad to make eye contact with Lacey.

"About what?" Judy asks her oldest daughter as she sips on her cup of coffee. She's praying that it isn't what she thinks it is.

"You already know, Mom." Lacey hates that her happiness has been affected this way.

_Why can't I just move on with my life? _

"Do you think you need to talk to somebody again?" Judy asks, her voice full of motherly concern.

"No. It was just one nightmare. I'm ok." Lacey partly lies. It is the only one she's had in months, but if she's being totally honest, she isn't ok.

Judy eyes Lacey again. She knows that her first-born isn't telling her the truth. Lacey has a way of keeping things from her she thinks will hurt her. Or anybody else. She doesn't like that Lacey feels the need to carry burdens she shouldn't. She's more than happy to take the load off of her. "You aren't lying to me are you Lacey? Keeping things to yourself isn't a good thing. I'm here for you."

Lacey plants her million dollar smile on her face. "I know that, Mom. And no, I'm not lying to you. Can we change the subject?" Lacey asks as she grabs her schoolbag ready to leave the house.

Judy doesn't want to press the matter further, so she relents. "Sure. When am I going to meet that boy you're spending all of this time with? Clara and I never see you anymore." Judy asks, glad that Lacey has a happy distraction in her life, but making her aware that she misses her.

Lacey glows just thinking about all the time she's been spending with Danny. She'd hate for it all to end. "Um, I guess tomorrow? We really don't have time right now. And you and Clara see me all the time. Don't forget Clara has gymnastics practice and you're always working." Lacey responds, hoping Danny isn't too pissed about how much time she's taking to leave the house. And impressed at her mother's ease at making her feel guilty for being in love and spending time with her boyfriend.

"Why don't you bring him over here after school?" Judy suggests.

"Well, he has football practice. And then we usually just hang out at his house. Sorry Mom, but I like his house better." Lacey says as she giggles.

Clara finally speaks up. "Yeah, Mom. Lacey said his house is like a mansion."

Judy seems impressed. "Really? His parents are rich?" Judy asks. Not really caring because although she isn't a rich woman, she makes a very generous living, combined with the hefty life insurance policies from the girls' father and her own parents. Clara and Lacey both have trust funds that they'll inherit when they're 21. Money never has been a concern for her.

Lacey hunches her shoulders. "I guess. And you know his mother. You probably know his father too." Lacey realizes she should not have brought this up now, considering she needs to leave. She texts Danny again.

_I'll be out in less than 5. Promise. ;)_

Judy looks surprised, wondering who Lacey is talking about. "I do?" Judy questions.

"Yeah. His mom is Karen Desai. His father's name is Vikram. You guys went to high school together. She said you guys were cheerleaders together. I saw your yearbook."

Judy grins, remembering her days in high school. "Yes, I know them. Vik graduated before us though. They were the hottest couple in school. Wow, that takes me back." Judy says as she laughs.

"And remember she was the woman we saw at the diner that day when we first moved here?" Clara adds.

"You're right. I need to call her so we can catch up. Apparently we have something to talk about." Judy says as she peers at Lacey.

Lacey cringes. "Mom! Please don't embarrass me! I really like him."

Clara burst out laughing and then Judy and Lacey join in. "I'm not going to do anything to embarrass you, Lacey. He'd just better treat my baby right." Judy responds.

Lacey lights up again at that. She knows her mother has nothing to worry about. Danny treats her like a queen. "I promise he treats me good, Mom." Lacey says as she smiles.

Judy picked up on her smiling at her confession. Judy raises her eyebrow. "How good?" Judy questions suspiciously.

"I gotta go. See you guys later!" Lacey calls as she jets from the house. There's no way in the world she's gonna tell her mom just how good he treats her.

Judy thinks back to her high school days again, remembering how smooth Vikram was.

_If he's anything like his father, lord help her._

* * *

And just like that, all of Lacey's worries are forgotten. She was already lit up from talking about Danny, and now seeing him has her grinning like crazy. He looks absolutely delicious to her. And she sees that he's dressed up when she gets in the car. He has a suit jacket hanging in the back of the car.

As usual, she leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "Good morning, honey. What's with the suit?" Lacey states while straightening out her dress.

"Honey? I like that." Danny smiles as he gives her a sexy grin. "Good morning sweetheart. And the suit is because we have to dress up on game days. Coach wants us to look professional. And you look stunning. Ready to sing for me?" Danny says as he winks at her .

Lacey is instantly blushing. "Thanks, babe. And sing for you? I guess I can pretend I'm singing for you." Lacey says as she grins, revealing her dimple.

''I'm excited. I can't wait to hear you sing." Danny says as he looks over at her.

"Wait until you hear what I'm singing. I have no idea why Mrs. Stevens wants me to sing that. Like I told you before, it has nothing to do with sobriety. None of the songs do, actually."

"And I told you that that's what she does. She does a good job picking songs that will rile the audience up. And don't forget that they sang at The White House."

"I remember. Everybody in the choir seems excited. I guess I'm just new to this." Lacey says.

"You're gonna be great. And just so you know, since you're singing in front of the entire school, I'll expect you to sing for me all the time." Danny says, a light chuckle behind what he just said.

"You can have anything you want, Danny." Lacey says as she looks over at him seductively.

Danny swerves the car, just a little. "Anything?" Danny asks, his voice full of hope.

Lacey grins again. "Anything."

* * *

They're sitting in their first period class, everyone still amped up from whatever caffeine or sugar induced breakfast they've had that morning. Lacey is quietly chatting with Phoebe. Lacey notices that Regina is looking at her a little funny, and she doesn't know why. Joe still looks as uncomfortable as he looked the previous day. Danny is talking to Archie. They are all interrupted by the intercom.

"Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen. We need all members of the choir and drama students to report to the auditorium at this time."

Lacey and Phoebe stand up to grab their things. She, Phoebe, and three other girls are the only ones leaving.

Phoebe looks extremely excited. Probably because she's in the drama club and will be performing in the Sobriety Awareness skit.

Danny smiles at her and says, "Break a leg." Lacey suddenly isn't nervous anymore, thanks to Danny. But she's still ready to get it over with.

"Thanks. See you later." Lacey says as she smiles at him and leaves the classroom to head to the auditorium with Phoebe.

Mrs Stevens and the drama teacher Mrs. Donaldson have them all go over last-minute details before they begin. She goes over finishing touches with her soloists and the rest of the choir, especially Lacey because she's singing first. Mrs. Stevens has really been a huge motivator for her, along with the rest of the choir. If they hadn't brought her out of her shell and her fear of singing in front of an audience, she would have found a way to get out of being in the choir altogether. But the fact remains that Lacey has an incredible singing voice, and the choir and Mrs. Stevens reminded her of that every time they rehearsed. Honestly, she couldn't wait for Danny to hear her sing. She didn't really care what the rest of the school thought.

Lacey sees Mrs. Donaldson signal for the Vice Principal Mr. Bond to start calling the rest of the school to the auditorium. They are behind the curtain, so she all she can do is hear how rowdy the kids are. A hint of nervousness creeps in, but eases away shortly after. She hears Mr. Bond take the mic on stage to quiet everyone down, then he hands it over to Mrs. Stevens. She greets them in her usual jovial tone, and the crowd gets excited for what's about to happen. Mrs. Stevens always makes sure that the choir puts on a good show. And she really stays in tune with what that generation of kids likes by singing current hits. The curtain opens and it feels as though all eyes are on just her, even though she's not the only person on stage. It is however just her and the rest of the girls in the choir and the boys are sitting in a reserved section in the front of the auditorium that the girls will go and sit in once the drama students take the stage. The boys sing after the intermission. She zooms in on Danny and smiles at him before taking a breath and singing her heart out.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I got a reason that you_

_You should take me home tonight_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight_

_Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_Right on the limb is where we know_

_We both belong tonight_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge_

_The edge, the edge, the edge_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_I'm on the edge of something final_

_We call life tonight, alright, alright_

_Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name_

_Tonight, alright, alright_

_It's hard to feel the rush_

_To brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_I'm on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory_

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you_

The audience practically went wild when Lacey has finished singing. A lot of people gave her a standing ovation, but nobody was cheering louder than Danny. He is extremely proud of her for getting over her stage fright. Lacey bowed along with the rest of the girls in the choir and they exited the stage. The drama students, with their main actress Phoebe, took the stage to perform their play. Lacey is amazed at how good of an actress Phoebe is. The character she's playing is nothing like her normal self. They conclude the first half of the play and the boys from the choir sing their song, 'Locked Outta Heaven' by Bruno Mars. The drama students head back on stage to finish the second half, and as they're nearing the end, Mrs. Stevens signals for the choir to go backstage to finish their final performance. Lacey is singing a duet with a girl named Michelle. They end the assembly after Lacey and Michelle sing 'Celebrate' by the late great Whitney Houston and Jordin Sparks. Once again the audience is blown away by Lacey's talent. Danny is convinced he has totally fallen head over heels in love with Lacey.

The assembly ran into the middle of their 3rd period class, which is Biology for Lacey, Danny, and Phoebe. Lacey went backstage to find Phoebe so that they could walk to class together. She found Phoebe scrubbing off the theatrical make up that she had on. When Lacey appeared behind her, she could see her in the mirror. Phoebe smiled and turned around to greet her new, very close friend. As close as they had become, they could probably consider themselves best friends.

"Well if it isn't the singing sensation, Lacey Porter!" Phoebe says as she and Lacey both Laugh. "I did not know you could sing like that, Lacey. You were awesome. I have no idea why you don't like singing in front of people."

Lacey smiles at Phoebe's praises. "Thank you, Phoebe. I really appreciate you saying that. And you weren't so bad yourself there. I see an Academy Award in your future." Lacey tells her, and honestly means it. Phoebe is a wonderful actress.

Phoebe grins back at Lacey and turns around to finish removing the last of her make up. "Thanks. I wish." Phoebe says and makes a face in the mirror. "I'll be done in a second, then we can head to class."

"Take your time. I have to go and get my bag from the other side. I'll be right back." Lacey says as she walks over to get her bag. When she gets back, sure enough, Phoebe is ready to go. There are a few more students lingering around backstage, and she sees Mrs. Stevens in the auditorium as they head out that way to go to class. Mrs. Stevens smiles at both girls. She is extremely proud of Lacey and tells her just that.

"I'm really proud of you, Lacey. You did a great job. Expect to sing more solos in the future." Mrs. Stevens says as she places her hand on Lacey's shoulder.

Lacey is full of smiles today. "Thanks, Mrs. Stevens." Lacey says as she and Phoebe leave the auditorium and make their way to class. When they walk into the class, a few kids clap. They hear a few, "You guys were great', "Good job", and one or two thumbs up. Lacey walks over to her station and sits next to Danny. Danny is smiling harder than Lacey is.

Danny leans over and gives Lacey a kiss on her cheek. "You were amazing, Lace."

Lacey feels butterflies in her stomach. The effect Danny has on her takes her breath away at times. "Thanks, Danny." She says as she puts her hand on his thigh. She leans over and whispers in his ear, "I have a surprise for you tonight. But only if you win the game today." Lacey says as she leans back over in her seat, like she didn't just rile Danny up. He is highly disappointed when she takes her hand off of his thigh.

Danny eyes start to dance with excitement and anticipation. He wonders what it could be. Could tonight be the night? He doesn't wanna jump the gun and ask, in fear of turning her off. Quite frankly, he'd be happy with whatever surprise Lacey has in store for him.

Danny looks over at her, and sees the satisfied smirk she has on her face. "A surprise for me? What kind of surprise?" Danny can hardly wait.

Lacey turns to him slightly. "I'm not telling you. That's why it's a surprise." She says as she puts her hand back on his thigh and starts to rub. She knows exactly what she's doing to him, and she's enjoying every second of it.

Danny wishes they weren't in this classroom full of people, so that he could get his surprise now, or at least do something about her hand on his thigh. "Give me a hint, then." Danny begs.

Lacey slides her hand higher on his thigh, lightly touching the erection he has under his boxers. "I promise you'll like it." Lacey says as she gives him a devilish grin and removes her hand from his crotch.

_I guess I'd better make damn sure that we win that game today._

* * *

When Biology is over, Lacy hurries over to Phoebe so that they can walk to lunch together. She does that only to further mess with Danny. Knowing him, he probably would have tried to pull her in an empty classroom or secluded area to make her tell him what his surprise is, or get his surprise early. He just watched her speed past him and grab Phoebe and leave the room. She managed to glance back at him and wink before they walked out the door. He is gonna let her think she has him wrapped around her finger, and the fact is, she does right now. Danny takes his time walking to the lunchroom because he wants Lacey to get good and comfortable before he does what he has planned for her. And sure enough when he gets there, he sees her eating, talking, and laughing with Phoebe. Regina is, as usual, on her phone texting. The evil one, Sarita is sitting at the table with her food in front of her, seemingly in a daze. He goes to sit down at the table with Joe, Cole and Archie, who are already discussing the game. He walks in on the back end of their conversation, but the jist of what they're talking about is already on his mind. The guys all seem pretty confident that they will win this game. They are undefeated so far this season. All Danny knows is that they'd better win this game.

Danny is listening to them, but also has his eyes on Lacey. "Guys. We have to win this game." Danny says to his three teammates.

They're used to Danny motivating them, but this seems different. They know that winning is important to all of them.

"Yeah Cap." Cole says.

"Sure." Joe says.

"Got it, Cap." Archie says.

Danny thinks they aren't hearing him. "No, seriously. WE HAVE TO WIN THIS GAME." Danny tells them and the guys look at him in confusion. They've never known Danny to be this passionate about winning a game. This game isn't even that important.

Archie laughs. "What gives, Desai?"

Joe speaks up too, but treads lightly. "Yeah. What, did you make a bet or something?"

Danny is still eyeing Lacey. "No, I just have a lot riding on this game." Danny says as he gets up and walks over to Lacey's table. He again pulls her by the hand and out of the lunchroom. They guys all look at each other in confusion. They then brush it off, and go back to talking strategy. They already know Danny will do his part.

Lacey barely had time to catch her breath as he pulled her from the room. She had an inkling he might do this. Danny's spontaneity takes some getting used to. Once they are in the empty hallway, Danny presses her up against the wall and leans in for a kiss. Once their mouths are free he says to her, "I'm ready for my surprise now."

Lacey laughs at his impatience. "I told you tonight. And only if you win, Captain." Lacey says as she teases him.

"Just pretend it's night and we've already won. You can close your eyes to make it seem like it's dark." Danny offers as a suggestion.

Lacey laughs again at that. "I can't do that Danny." Lacey says as she places her arms around his neck.

Danny looks hurt. "Why not, Lace?" Danny asks, dangerously close to sounding like he's whimpering.

Lacey stares deep into Danny's eyes. "Because I can't give you your surprise here. There's too many people around." Lacey says.

Danny looks around. "It's just us here, Lace."

Lacey looks around too. "True. But I promise you'd be better off waiting. That way, I can take my time." Lacey says as she starts to grin. She can feel his growing erection pressing up against her stomach.

"Take your time doing what?" Danny asks in wonderment.

"Maybe I want to repay you for yesterday. And since that will be my first time 'repaying the favor', I might need more than just a few minutes to practice. And practice makes perfect, right?" Lacey leaves that question unanswered as she pecks him on the lips and walks away. She has plans to repay him for yesterday, and much, much more.

Danny is left staring at her retreating form, speechless.

* * *

Danny got through the rest of the day as best as he could. He was like a kid on Christmas Eve. He could not wait to get Lacey alone in his room. And he knew there was no way in hell they were going to lose that game. He'd die trying. It was ridiculously cute how excited he is about it. Lacey had to contain her laughter at his actions more than once. While they were in English, she did the same thing she did to him in Biology. Only this time, she actually stroked his erection. He is seriously bursting at the seams. He whispers to her, "If you keep turning me on, I won't be able to control myself on the field."

She whispers back to him, "Do you want me to stop touching you?"

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. I'm about to lose it." Is Danny's response. Any other time, he'd be glad to have Lacey touching him. But he can't do anything about it and it's frustrating him.

Lacey puts on a fake pout and gives him one last squeeze. She was getting a little too excited herself over what she planned to do tonight. She isn't 100% sure she's ready to go all the way, but she definitely wanted to try some new things. Danny turns her on more than she ever thought was possible. And the things he did to her, she is getting a little overheated just thinking about it.

"You aren't mad are you, Lace?" Danny asks, hoping she isn't. She really doesn't understand what her touch does to him.

Lacey shakes her head to remove the vivid images of her and Danny from her mind. "Of course not, Danny. I can keep my hands to myself for a few more hours." Lacey says as she smiles over at him.

Danny is happy to hear that she isn't upset. They'll both have to behave until later. They really can't help themselves though. They're horny teenagers in love.

* * *

Since it's an away game, Lacey rides over to Madison High with Phoebe. Not many kids from their school are going since it's just a regular away game. Lacey still wants to show her support for Danny by being there. She knows she probably would not be there if it weren't for Phoebe. They're just hanging around in the parking lot waiting for the guys and the cheerleaders to leave on the bus. Lacey must admit that the guys all look great wearing their suits. It really does make them look like professionals.

"So, things seem to be going pretty good for you and Danny." Phoebe says to Lacey, presumably out of nowhere.

Lacey starts to get butterflies again. "Yeah, they are. I really like him. I think I'm falling in love with him." She confesses to Phoebe. She's the first person she has said that to other than Danny and Clara.

"Yeah, I can tell. I see the way you two light up just at the mention of the other. It feels good, doesn't it?"

Lacey doesn't even have to think about her answer. "Yeah, it does. What about you and Joe?" She doesn't want to be that girl who only talks about her boyfriend, but never lets her friend talk about hers.

"Joe and I are good, I guess. Sometimes I wonder how different out relationship would be if we were having sex. Sometimes, I just wanna do it, you know? But then I remember that I'm not really ready. I know Joe is. I sometimes wonder if he'll really wait like he said he would."

Lacey knows the feeling. "Yeah, I feel the same way. But Danny and I haven't known each other as long as you and Joe have. But for some strange reason, I can help but feel safe with him. Like I don't think that he'll just use me for sex. And he's the first guy I've ever thought about losing my virginity to."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but Danny doesn't have to use you for sex. These girls would sleep with Danny in a second. Please don't be mad at me for saying that." Phoebe says.

Lacey laughs to reassure her. "No, I'm not mad at all. I know that. That's why I don't have any reservations about sleeping with him. Well, I do, but not about that." Lacey says.

"What do you mean by that, Lacey?" Phoebe asks, really not knowing what Lacey is talking about.

Lacey fidgets a little, but she's glad to have a friend to discuss these things with. She can't talk to Clara, and she sure as hell couldn't talk to her mom. She has friends back home, but she feels kind of awkward talking about something like that over the phone, through email, or Skype. "I mean, I wonder what it will feel like, how bad it'll hurt, how him being inside of me will work. Things like that. Please tell me I'm not the only one that wonders about things like that." Lacey says, now feeling a little embarrassed.

Phoebe shrieks. "No, I think about things like that too. Even though it's been happening forever, I just wonder how that's supposed to fit in that little hole."

They both cackle with laughter. Several people look over at them wondering what has them laughing so hysterically.

"I'm so glad you said that. I felt like a weirdo thinking that." Lacey tells Phoebe. "And I don't really have anyone else to talk to about things like this. I can't exactly tell Danny. So I just tell him I'm not ready."

"Oh believe me, I get it. I do the same thing with Joe." Phoebe responds. "I'm tired of waiting, Let's just drive over and sit and wait there. Plus, we can talk more in the car." Phoebe says as she gets in the driver side of her car. Lacey walks around to get in the passenger side and they pull off.

They aren't driving that long when Lacey casually asks, "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Duh." Phoebe says and they both laugh. "You can ask me anything, Lacey. I thought that's what we were doing anyway."

"I know. I just wanted to be sure. How far have you guys gone?" Lacey asks as she turns slightly towards Phoebe.

"Well, to me we've done a lot. A lot of kissing, a lot of heavy petting. Then we kind of moved up to other things. I've given him hand jobs, and he's done the same. He wanted me to, you know, but I'm not ready for that yet, either."

"What do you mean by, you know? Are you talking about sex or oral sex?" Lacey asks in confusion. She thinks she knows what Phoebe is getting at.

Phoebe laughs. "I'm talking about a bow-job. He's asked me for one a few times. But I kind of want him to just shut up about it and let me offer, or surprise him one day. Guys are so freaking impatient."

Lacey starts laughing along with Phoebe. "Yeah, they are. I told Danny I had a surprise for him later on, and he's been hounding me all day about it. I should've just kept my mouth shut. It was funny though."

"Is that why he pulled you out of the lunchroom today?" Phoebe asks. They're at Madison High now, and Phoebe parks the car but doesn't turn it off.

"Yeah."

"So what's the surprise?" Phoebe asks. "And how far have you two gone? And what did Joe interrupt the other day?"

Lacey blushes in remembrance and embarrassment. "Well, I hinted that I'd do something special for him if they won the game. And we've done, I guess the same thing that you two have done. He hasn't asked for anything though. That's why I told him I might be ready to practice tonight."

Phoebe does her signature squeal. "Wait a minute! Practice what?!"

"You have to promise not to say anything, Phoebe." Lacey says before she spills the beans.

"I promise. I know I talk too much sometimes, but I can keep a secret." Which is true. Betrayal isn't a thing Phoebe will ever be associated with. Secrets are meant to be kept secrets.

"Well, I told him I would return the favor." Lacey says as she looks at Phoebe innocently. She really doesn't want to tell her what happened last night.

Phoebe squeals again. "O M G! No wonder he always looks at you like he's ready to eat you up."

They both cackle in laughter again. They finally see the bus pull up with the football team, so they get out of the car. Thankfully, it's not chilly that day. They see the guys and the cheerleaders get off the bus. Lacey sees Danny and gives him a wave and a smile, silently thinking to herself about how she can't wait to get him out of that suit.

* * *

Lacey finally gets to see Danny in action on the field, and she likes what she sees. It has done nothing but turn her on even more. He threw 2 touchdown passes to Cole, 1 to Joe and even scored one himself. Lacey has a feeling that had to do with that surprise she has in store for him later. The Grizzlies beat the Mustangs 31 to 10.

She and Phoebe head back to school so they can wait for Danny and Joe. She and Phoebe again sit in her car talking, waiting for the guys to come out.

"So, I guess you have a great night, well I should say weekend planned. You guys are going out tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. And I just know he can't wait to rub it in my face that I owe him." Lacey says.

"Oh, he's gonna rub it in your face, alright." Phoebe says as she again cackles with laughter.

Lacey is stunned. "Phoebe!" Lacey says, then joins Phoebe in laughing.

"So where are you guys going tomorrow?" Phoebe asks once she has contained herself.

Lacey hunches her shoulders. "I still don't know. I guess it's a surprise. I really don't care where we go though, I just want to be with him." As Lacey says that, there's a knock on the window. They had been talking and laughing so much, they didn't realize that Joe and Danny were standing there watching them. Lacey leans over to give Phoebe a hug before getting out of the car. "Thanks Pheebs."

"Anytime, Lacey."

Lacey gets out of the car and gives Danny a hug and a kiss on the lips. They broke apart and walked to his car, hand in hand. They get into his car and Danny can't wait to pick with her.

"So, you know we won the game, right?" Danny asks with his world-famous smirk on his face.

Lacey feigns ignorance. "Oh you did? I didn't notice." Lacey says as she casually looks out the window.

"Not funny, Lace." Danny says as he laughs. "You're not gonna go back on a promise, are you?"

"Of course not. I've been thinking about what I'm gonna do to you all day." Lacey says as she looks at him seductively.

Danny almost swerves the car again. "Is that so, Miss Porter?"

"Yes." Lacey says as she scoots closer to him in her seat. She slides her hand down into his lap and lets it rest there. She can feel that he is already aroused. She then starts to rub her hand back and forth.

"Lacey, stop before I kill us both. We'll be at my house in 10 minutes."

Lacey takes her hand away. "Ok. I'll be good, for now."

"Thanks. That's all I ask. All bets are off when we get to my house though." Danny says as he picks up speed, but not too much to get to his house. They ride in silence until he pulls into the driveway. Had Lacey been paying attention, she would have seen her car parked in the driveway. They walk through the door and Lacey hears a familiar laugh. She can recognize that laugh anywhere. They step further into the foyer, and Lacey mutters, "Shit," ever so quietly under her breath, but Danny still hears her and looks at her in confusion.

"Mom." Lacey says as she sees her mother sitting in the living room with Karen. "Hi, Ms. Karen."

Danny finally understands why Lacey said what she said. Those are his sentiments exactly. So much for that.

"Hi kids." Karen says.

Judy smiles at Lacey and Danny. "Hello, kids. Lacey, you look happy to see me." Judy says to her oldest daughter.

"Not happy, just surprised. I mean-" Lacey says.

"I know what you meant, Lacey. Aren't you going to introduce me?" Judy asks politely.

"Oh yeah, Danny this is my mother Judy. Mom, this is Danny." Lacey tries to smile to hide her disappointment.

Judy stands as Danny walks over to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Danny." Judy says as she extends her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ms. Judy." Danny says as he runs his hands through his hair.

Karen speaks up. "He looks just like Vik, doesn't he?" Karen says to Judy, slightly embarrassing Danny.

"Yes, he does." Judy says.

"So how was your game, sweetie?" Karen asks as she sips from her glass of wine.

"Great. We won 31-10." Danny says, wishing he could be anywhere but here right now.

"Where's Clara?" Lacey asks, praying that her mother needs to leave to pick her up. She will die if she expects her to leave with her when she does.

"Still at practice. I'm going to go and pick her up soon. Are you coming with me?" Judy asks innocently.

_Yes! Hell no!_

"Um, I think I'm just gonna hang out here. Danny will bring me home later. Right, Danny?" Lacey says as she taps him on the arm.

Danny springs to attention. "Right. Well, it was nice meeting you and chatting, but we're going upstairs. Bye Moms." Danny says as he grabs Lacey's hand and pulls her towards the stairs. They hear Karen and Judy call out simultaneously, "KEEP THE DOOR OPEN!" And then they hear them laugh.

"That was fun." Karen says as she takes another sip of her wine.

"That was awful." Lacey says as she heads up the stairs with Danny.

* * *

Lacey walks into Danny's room and heads straight for the loveseat. No way she's sitting on his bed. She sees him (as usual) shut and lock the door.

"Are you crazy?" Lacey asks in horror.

"What?" Danny asks, playing dumb.

"You can't lock that door. Didn't you hear what they said?" Lacey says looking at Danny like he has lost his mind.

"They were just kidding." Danny says as he starts to chuckle at Lacey's behaviour.

"Well, my mom wasn't. I have a vagina she's trying to protect." Lacey instantly wishes she hadn't said that last part.

"I have every intention of being nice to your vagina. And, you owe me my surprise for winning the game." Danny says as he walks over to her.

'You need to unlock and open that door, Danny. I'm not giving you your surprise until you do."

Danny quickly runs over to the door to open it. "So you wanna do it with the door open? You are being a very bad girl aren't you, Lacey?" Danny asks as he walks back over to the chair to sit next ot her.

"What? No! I'm not doing anything with my mom here. I'd be grounded forever if she came up here and caught me doing what I had planned. We need to watch a movie or something until she leaves."

"Ok." Danny says as he gets up and walks over to his dvd collection. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything." Lacey says as she gets up and goes to sit on floor in front of the bed. That's as close as she's getting to his bed while her mom is in this house.

"Transformers?" Danny asks as he holds the dvd up in the air. Lacey nods her head yes. He puts the movie on and goes over to sit on the floor next to her. About 20 minutes into the movie, sure enough Karen and Judy come to check on them. They are both smiling a little too hard when they poke their heads into the room. Lacey and Danny are not amused.

"Well, I'm getting ready to leave to get your sister. Are you sure you don't want to leave with me?" Judy asks, not bothering to hide how funny she thinks the situation is.

"Absolutely. I'll be home by curfew. See you later, Mom." Lacey says as she smiles and waves.

"Ok, Lacey. See you later. And I guess I'll see you tomorrow Danny." Judy says.

Danny smiles at his girlfriend's mother. "Yes, Ms. Judy. Have a good evening." Danny says in his best tone.

Both Karen and Judy leave. Danny goes to watch from an upstairs window to see that Lacey's mom has really left before returning to his room. "She's gone." Danny says as he walks back into his room and closes and locks the door.

"Thank god." Lacey says as she gets up off the floor. Lacey only has a moment to spare before Danny is standing in front of her. He cups her face and pulls her into a kiss. He pulls her into a hug as he starts to rub her back and goes to pull down the zipper to her dress. He then lifts her and carries her over to the side of the bed and lays her down. He then stands up and starts to undress, never taking his eyes off her. He removes all of his clothes before getting in the bed with Lacey. He lays down beside her, quickly stealing a kiss before crouching down below her on his knees. He slowly opens her legs and takes her tights and panties off before sitting her up to take her bra off. He lays her back down and lays on top of her to embrace in a passionate kiss. Lacey takes the lead as she rolls over on top of him and plants kisses on his neck and chest. She slowly moves down to his treasure trail, then makes her way down to his groin.

"Lace, are you sure about this?" Danny reluctantly asks her.

"Yes." She says as she connects her mouth to his most sensitive area. Again, Lacey doesn't really know exactly what she's doing, but Danny's reaction to her actions are enough to turn her on even more. Danny startles her by pulling her up on top of him and kissing her deeply. He then rolls them over and repeats his actions from the day before. He's kissing the inside of Lacey's thighs as she breathlessly states, "Danny, this is supposed to be your surprise, remember?"

He stops kissing her between her legs before looking up at her. "I know." He says, as he winks at her and dives his head back between her legs. Lacey sees stars as he continues to savor her most sensitive area. After he's done, he pulls Lacey into his arms where they snuggle quietly. After not having any sleep the previous night, Lacey slowly drifts off to sleep in Danny's arms. She's awakened by Danny shouting her name. Lacey tries to get her bearings as she looks over at him. She isn't at all comfortable with the look he's giving her.

"How long was I asleep?" Lacey asks.

"Not long. You were having a bad dream. Seemed liked a nightmare to me. You don't remember?" Danny says to her in concern.

Lacey tries to rack her brain for answers. The last thing she remembers is happily being in Danny's arms. Then it hits her. She was dreaming about _him._

_Shit._

Lacey still can't speak. Danny is still looking at her with concern in his eyes. He asks her a dreaded question. "Who is Timmy?"

Lacey stares back in him in horror as all the color drains from her face. Danny is hurt by her reaction to his question.

"Who is Timmy, Lace?" Danny asks her again. He's horrified when she breaks down and starts to cry. "Please tell me who he is and what he did to you." Lacey is still crying hysterically as Danny rubs her head to comfort her. She is still crying, and her sobs slowly start to dissipate. "Do I have to go and find Timmy and kill him for whatever it was that he did to you?"

"No, Danny. We don't have to worry about him." Lacey can't say his name and is furious that she said it in her damn dreams. "I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Find out what? Please tell me." Danny says as he rubs her shoulder.

Lacey lets out a deep breath before telling him the story she hates to have to tell him.

* * *

**Ok guys. The secret will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 21

**I really hadn't planned on revealing Lacey's secret past this soon, but things happened and I decided to go ahead and write it. It will all be written in italics, and may be hard for some of you to read. It's hard for me to write, honestly. I appreciate the continued and unwavered support so far.**

* * *

_Lacey and Clara's father Samuel, was a firefighter that died in an uncontrollable apartment building fire along with two other firefighters. Saving lives was a big part of his life, and Judy's which is how they met. Judy had become an R.N. because she loved helping and comforting people. She met Samuel in her CPR class while she was in nursing school. Samuel was four years older than her and already a firefighter taking his re-certification class. They hit it off instantly, and were married two years later. Lacey was born two years later, Clara born three years later. They had a pretty normal life in Baltimore with Samuel spending a lot of his time at the fire house, while Judy worked at the hospital. Samuel's mother Theresa, helped out a lot with her granddaughters. When Samuel died, Judy was heartbroken, but knew that he gave his life doing what he loved. She hated that her girls would grow up without a father, considering Lacey was 7 and Clara only 4 when he died. But Samuel's family and his firefighter brothers continued to look out for them. _

_So Judy devoted her life to her daughters and her career. She put Clara in gymnastics and Lacey in dance to counteract the hours she spent at the hospital. Lacey had already been taking piano and singing lessons before Samuel died. She really had an ear for music and the voice of an angel, something she inherited from Samuel's side of the family. The girls really began to thrive in their respective activities. They had both taken their sisters' activities to get a feel of what the other was doing. Lacey initially liked gymnastics, but did not like the discipline that it required. She loved the freedom of dancing. Clara loved it, however. And since they were sisters and only 3 years apart, Clara and Lacey were extremely close. They often slept in each other's beds, were always together when not at dance or gymnastics practice, always hugging and telling and keeping secrets. Lacey was unlike other big sisters by actually wanting and enjoying having her little sister around when her friends came over._

_And since Judy is essentially a workaholic, she spent a lot of time at the hospital. She really wanted to provide a good life for her girls. 5 years after Samuel's death, when Lacey was 12 and Clara was 9, Judy met a doctor at the hospital she worked at. Timothy Fowler M.D. was a tall, dark and handsome anesthesiologist. 6 Years older than Judy, and was smitten with her tenacity. They had been assigned to a lot of surgical cases together and romance blossomed from there. Judy was apprehensive at first, considering she was a widow with two young daughters. And she didn't want to be considered the kind of nurse that was just looking for a rich, doctor husband. Tim, as everybody called him, was divorced with a 14-year-old son that he had custody of. Timmy's mother thought it would be better for him to be raised by his father, though she spent weekends, holidays and summers with him. Judy and Tim had dated a while before she introduced him to Lacey and Clara. In case it didn't work out or so that Lacey and Clara wouldn't feel like their father was being replaced. _

_The girls instantly liked Tim, and he fell in love with them also. He truly treated them like they were his own daughters. In spite of Judy fearing they wouldn't like him, the girls did just the opposite. They were happy to have a father in their lives. And they were happy about having an older brother. So when Judy told Clara and Lacey that she and Tim were getting married, they were ecstatic. Clara was especially excited about being a flower girl. The wedding was small, just close family and friends since it was the second marriage for them both. Lacey sang at the wedding. Everything was perfect._

_And then things slowly, but surely started to change. Lacey got weird vibes from Timmy. He was always staring at her. She didn't know what that was about. Then he started brushing up against her. At first it was really innocent, like brushing her arm when he reached for something at the table during meals. Then he started sitting too closely to her in the car, or would touch her thigh under the table. Sometimes he would brush past her in the hallway. He would "accidentally" touch her breasts, and more times than once, he would touch her butt. Timmy gave her the creeps and there wasn't too much she could do about it._

_One of Timmy's friends, Aaron that he used to hang out with all the time, developed a crush on her and asked Lacey out one day. Timmy told Judy that he didn't think it would be a good idea for Lacey to talk to him because he was a sleaze. Aaron stopped coming over the house after that. He never knew what Timmy had told Judy, but Timmy didn't want him at the house anymore. Lacey couldn't believe that he did that. Judy thought it was cute that Timmy was trying to look out for Lacey by not letting her get involved with a guy that was no good for her. That was not the truth at all. Timmy wanted Lacey to himself. _

_The reality that Lacey was his step sister was irrelevant to Timmy. He stopped looking at her the way he looked at Clara in no time. Clara was a kid; way too young for him and he truly did look at her like his little sister. That was not the case with Lacey. He thought Lacey was beautiful and he really felt like he had to have her. When he first met them, he thought she was a beautiful girl and instantly clarified that she's be a knockout when she got older. His feelings for her started to change once she started to mature by growing larger breasts, hips, thighs and butt. He noticed he started to get aroused whenever he was near her. He still didn't think anything was wrong with that because technically, she wasn't his real sister. They were only related by marriage. He thought he could do whatever he wanted with Lacey because of that. He wanted her to feel the same way about him. He had visions of how hot and naughty it would be to start fucking his step sister. All of his friends would think he was a stud if he pulled that off. _

_Timmy decided he had to do everything in his power to convince Lacey to want him too. If she could see just how turned on he got because of her, she would like it. She would like how bad he wanted to touch and taste her. He realized that the little light touches and brushes up against her were not going to work. He wanted to really touch her, he wanted to be inside of her. And he wanted her to touch him too. He knew it would happen. With a little, maybe a lot of prodding, he'd get her on board. He tried to test the waters several times by just asking her casual questions. They were sitting in the game room one day. He was playing the Xbox, Lacey and Clara were playing Uno, when Clara had to go to the bathroom. He took his chance._

_"Lacey can I ask you a question?" Timmy asked as he paused his game._

_"You just did." Was Lacey's response, really not wanting him to ask her anything._

_He ignored that and proceeded with what the wanted to know. "What if my dad and your mom weren't married?"_

_"Well, they are so...?" _

_Again, he ignores what she's saying and the vibes she's giving him. "We aren't really brother and sister. We could do it." Timmy says._

_A wave of uneasiness comes over Lacey. She's afraid to ask, but does so anyway. "We could do what?"_

_"We could fuck. Come on, I won't tell anybody." Timmy actually says to her._

_Lacey looks at him like he's crazy. He must be to say things like that to her. "Are you crazy? You can't be serious."_

_"Come on. I'll wear a condom, so it won't really count." Timmy says seriously. _

_Lacey is ready to leave. Then Clara comes back, ready to finish playing their game. Lacey gets up to leave. "Come on, Clar Bear. Let's go to my room." Lacey says, wanting to get as far away from Timmy as possible._

_"No. I wanna finish playing Uno!" Clara whines._

_"Well, I wanna go play in my room." Lacey suggests._

_Timmy speaks up. "I'll come and play with you in your room if you want me to." Timmy says while giving Lacey a look that makes her skin crawl._

_"No, that's ok." Lacey says. She wishes Clara would want to leave, but she feels forced to stay. There's no way in hell she's leaving Clara alone with him. He might pull that same crap on her._

_Timmy sits grinning because he knows he got under Lacey's skin. Only a matter of time before he breaks her down, he thinks. He can tell she considered it. She just needs a little more motivation. _

_Then he starts telling her how pretty she is, and how nice she smells. He cornered her in the kitchen and pressed her up against the fridge. He pressed his body close to hers and would not let her move. He put his nose into her neck and smelled then licked her neck. She wanted to scream. He whispered in her ear, "You smell and taste so good. Come on. Let's do it." He says ever so quietly. _

_"No, Timmy. Please move." Lacey begs._

_He didn't budge. "I want you." He says while he has his lips pressed against her ear._

_"I want you to move and leave me alone, Timmy. If you don't, I'm going to tell my mom."_

_"No, you're not." Timmy says, as his voice and the look he's giving her changes. "Because if you do, I'll start messing with Clara." _

_The way he said it almost made Lacey vomit. She knew he meant it. She couldn't let him bother Clara the way he's bothering her. They hear Clara on her way into the kitchen, and he finally moves away from her and leaves._

_Clara can tell something is wrong with Lacey. "What's wrong, Lace Face?" Clara asks, wondering what has Lacey so upset._

_"Nothing." Lacey lies. "I just came to get a drink so I can take a pill. I have a headache."_

_"Oh. Well, I hope you feel better." Clara says as she eats her apple. Lacey doesn't know if she should leave Clara alone. Timmy might come back._

_"Wanna watch a movie in my room?" Lacey offers. _

_"Can't. I'm getting ready to leave and go to Bridget's house down the street." _

_Lacey is quietly relieved when Clara finishes her apple and puts on her jacket to leave. Another time, Timmy asked her another crazy question. She hated how much they were alone together, because their parents worked so much. She had her dance lessons, but that was only 3 days a week. She was stuck with him for 2. Sometimes she would stay at school late, or be with her friends, but not too much because she didn't want to leave Clara alone with him. She was coming up the stairs as he was coming down. Lacey wanted to run in the opposite direction. But she continued to her room, not knowing he would turn and follow her. He put his hand up to stop her from shutting the door._

_"You look really nice in those jeans today, Lacey." Timmy says as he grins at her._

_"Leave me alone, Timmy." Lacey pleads as she tries to shut her bedroom door._

_"If I leave you alone, I'll have to bother Clara. Do you want me to bother Clara, Lacey?" Just like that, he manipulated her. He used Clara against her again._

_"What do you want, Timmy?" Lacey asks in annoyance._

_"Can I come in your room?" Timmy asks innocently._

_"Hell no. What do you want?" Lacey asks again, wishing he would just leave her the hell alone._

_"I wanted to know if I showed you mine, would you show me yours?" Timmy asks. _

_"I'm not showing you anything." Lacey says as she tries to shut her door again._

_"That's ok. I'll just come into the bathroom while you're showering one day, or I'll come in here when you're getting dressed. I want to see how hot you look with your clothes off." Timmy says to her. He doesn't care about the look of horror Lacey has on her face. He does, however, care about the front door opening and somebody coming in. Lacey lets out a breath she was holding in when he turns and heads to his room. _

_Lacey is paranoid every time she leaves her room. Honestly, she's paranoid even when she's in her room. She spends as much time away from home or in there as possible. She dreads even looking at Timmy. The sight of him and the sound of his voice disgusts her. His touch is even worse. She revolts every time he touches her. He was always whispering how nice her body is and how bad he wants to see and touch it. Lacey thinks if she starts to make herself fat, he won't find her attractive anymore, and will finally leave her alone. She tells her mother she wants to quit dance, and slowly but surely starts to gain weight. It did nothing to deter Timmy though. He was still obsessed and infatuated with her. He actually told her he liked that her breasts and butt had gotten bigger. She had gained weight for nothing._

_Lacey seriously considered asking her mother if she could go and live with her grandmother. She had visions of running away. But she knew she couldn't. She could not leave Clara behind. She desperately wanted to tell her mother what Timmy was doing to her, but he would always warn her that if she said anything, he would mess with Clara. She believed him. She had no idea he was just saying that to taunt her. He had no interest in Clara. She was his little sister, he wasn't a pervert or a monster, so he believed. Lacey was it for him. He used her love and her fear for her sister against her. So Lacey never said a word. She could not chance Judy and Tim not believing her. Timmy was a master manipulator. She knew he'd talk his way out of it. _

_Meanwhile, Judy was concerned about Lacey's behaviour. She went from a fun and outgoing social butterfly to a hermit. The weight gain and her quietness concerned her. Judy honestly thought she was pregnant, and took her to the doctor's. When she realized she wasn't, she wondered if Lacey had gotten mixed up with drugs. She was clearly depressed and she didn't know why. Every time Judy would ask, Lacey would just tell her she was fine. Judy prayed that Lacey wasn't suicidal. Lacey wasn't, she just wanted the harassment to stop. It had gone on for more than 2 years now, and she thought it would only get worse. Timmy never let up on his desire for her. It actually increased. He actually let Lacey walk in on him after his shower. She had no idea he was still in the bathroom when she walked in. He was just standing there, naked. Like he was waiting for her. Lacey bolted and went to her room and cried. And cried. And cried. She really didn't think she could take it anymore, but she had to stay for Clara's sake. She would sacrifice herself for Clara if she had to._

_One night, Timmy climbed into bed with her. She had no idea how he got her door open. She pretended to be asleep as he pushed his erect penis against her and grinded into her. Lacey silently cried, hoping the tears did not fall. He moaned into her ear how much he loved her and how would have her one day soon. He kissed her on the mouth before he left. Lacey had to hold in her vomit until she knew he was gone and back in his room. She rushed to the bathroom to throw up,and afterwards, she sat on the bathroom floor in tears. If her mother or Tim heard her, she would just tell them she was sick. It was the truth. Timmy made her sick to her stomach. _

_Lacey knew it was just a matter of time before he came through with his threat. She knew he would rape her one night. She had the heartbreaking thought to actually give in to him one day, just to get it over with. But she quickly came to her senses and realized that if she did, she would not be able to live with herself, and she knew that he would never leave her alone after that. She started putting several things up against her bedroom door to prevent him from coming in and crawling into bed with her again. But she still couldn't get any sleep from worrying about him all night. One night,she had to go to the bathroom. She couldn't hold it any longer, so she crept to the bathroom. When she was finished he was waiting for her. _

_Timmy put his hand over her mouth and told her not to scream. "If you scream, I'll lie and say I just scared you. And I will fuck Clara and make you watch. I'm tired of waiting. Let's go."_

_Lacey was crying quietly and she obliged. She had no choice but to do what he said. When they got back to her room, he made her undress while he watched. He took off his pajama bottoms and she saw that he was erect and already wearing a condom. She pleaded with him as he threw her on the bed. He didn't care about her cries. He wanted her and he would have her. Tonight._

_He started kissing and fondling her as she continued to cry and beg for him to stop. He was getting ready to enter her when she reached under her pillow and pulled out the knife she hid after the first night he came into her room. He never saw it coming. She plunged the knife into his neck and he instantly collapsed on top of her as blood poured out of him everywhere. She let out a deathly scream and yelled for help. Judy and Tim came into her room and couldn't believe their eyes. Clara came running a second later and was almost as hysterical as Lacey. Judy was shocked still, but Tim ran over to save his son. He didn't understand what in the hell just went on, but Judy knew instantly what happened. After, she came out of her shocked stupor to help her husband save her step son. The boy who just tried to rape her daughter. She had to calm down enough to call 9-1-1, then she tried to calm Lacey down as she covered her in her robe. Tim was frantically trying to save Timmy until the ambulance arrived. _

_Tim rode to the hospital with Timmy while Judy had to stay behind. Lacey and Clara were both still hysterical when the police arrived and started questioning Lacey and Judy. Judy was devastated. Everything now made sense. And Judy blamed herself for not recognizing that Lacey was hurting sooner and for bringing Timmy into their lives. The police questioned and questioned Lacey to the point of exhaustion. Judy cried when she listened to Lacey tell the police everything that she went through with Timmy. The police searched Timmy's room and found a shocking amount of photos of Lacey on his phone. While she was sleep, walking home from school, in the bathroom, and just doing random things around the house. He had several pairs of her underwear, clean and some that had been worn, in his room. Judy couldn't believe all of that had went on in her house and right under her nose. Judy cried more when Lacey admitted that the reason she never said anything was because she was protecting Clara. _

_Lacey had to go to the hospital and have a rape kit done. He hadn't raped her, but it was standard procedure. And as it turned out, Lacey didn't kill Timmy like she had thought, and maybe even hoped. She did however stab him in the perfect spot for him to be paralyzed from the neck down. Lacey was relieved that he could never hurt her or anybody else ever again. And naturally, Judy and Tim's marriage was broken beyond repair. Tim had a hard time believing that his son did all of those things to Lacey, but the evidence was substantial. Judy had a hard time dealing with the guilt. Clara was a wreck, and obviously, so was Lacey. They went through counseling as a family and on their own. It helped a lot. Lacey still feared Timmy, although she knew he couldn't hurt her anymore. When they asked Timmy why he did all of those things, all he said was, "I love her." There really wasn't any point putting him in jail, because he wasn't a danger to anybody. _

_It took Lacey a long time to get over what she experienced, and she still felt the need to keep herself a little chubby so that no other guy would ever find her attractive again. Or so she thought..._

* * *

After Lacey finished telling Danny her story, she could barely look at him. She had no idea what he would think. She saw the look on his face. He looked horrified. Lacey didn't notice that Danny actually cried while listening to what she had been through. He was the first to speak after she finished.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you and that you had to go through that." Danny said as he kissed her forehead. Lacey just knew he was going to tell her he couldn't deal with the fact that she almost killed somebody and break up with her. She wishes she never had a nightmare about Timmy and had to tell Danny her secret.

"Thanks." Lacey says, wishing he would just get their impending demise over with so she could go home.

"I'm sorry to have to say this..." Danny starts and all Lacey is thinking is, _Here we go. _"...but I'm glad you already tried to kill Timmy because I would have had to for what he put you through." Lacey really can't believe her ears.

_He's not going to break up with me?_

"I didn't think that would be your reaction to the story I just told you." Lacey says honestly.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't be able to handle it and break up with you?" Danny asks.

"Yes. It's not every day that you find out your girlfriend almost killed somebody."

"As far as I'm concerned, you did what you had to do, Lacey. You shouldn't feel bad about that." Danny says while trying to reassure her.

"I know. But in spite of everything he did to me, I feel bad about what I did." Lacey tells him truthfully.

"And that shows that you aren't a horrible person. You just had something horrible happen to you. I'm glad you told me and trust me with your secret." Danny says as he pulls Lacey into a hug and then kisses her.

"You don't hate me?" Lacey asks, sounding like a scared child.

"Of course not." Danny says as he kisses her again. "I could never hate you Lacey. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Ok, so there goes Lacey's secret past. This chapter took a lot out of me. Thanks for reading. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	23. Chapter 22

**As I've stated before, since the show refuses to show Lacey's family, I'll do it here. This won't ever be the Jo show. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny is unusually quiet on the drive to take Lacey home, and she fears the worst. She's thinking he said what he said to her to make her comfortable, but can't wait to take her home and get rid of her. Even if that is the case, she's glad that she was honest with him and informed him of her not so great past. She doesn't want it hanging over her head like a mushroom cloud. She fears hearing him say it, though. It will hurt too much for him to just up and walk out of her life. In this short period of time, Danny has become increasingly important to her. He's right up there with Clara and her mom. She had no intentions of moving to Green Grove and falling in love with someone. And especially not this soon. But it happened, and there's nothing she can do about it. You can't help who you love or when it happens.

Again, Lacey dreads hearing him say it, but it needs to be said sooner rather than later. Like ripping off a bandage. Better to just do it, and let it hurt later. Lacey looks over at Danny, who seems lost in thought. "You're awfully quiet, Danny." Lacey states unsteadily.

Danny looks over at her and gives her a slight grin. "I'm sorry. I guess I was a little lost in thought."

"I know what I told you was a lot to take in. I'm sorry it's making you think too much." Lacey offers sadly.

Suddenly Danny pulls the car over and parks in front of a house. He turns his body towards her. "Lacey, you shouldn't be thinking the worst. I don't feel any differently about you than I did yesterday." He says as he grabs her hand. "But I am thinking about us."

"Ok. What about us?" Lacey asks nervously.

"I feel bad about the things we did. I feel like I may have pushed you too far. Had I known what you went through with that asshole Timmy, I would have kept my hands to myself. I'm sorry for that."

Lacey takes off her seatbelt and slides her body closer to his as she reaches up and touches his face. "You shouldn't feel bad about that Danny. Everything that happened between us, I wanted to happen. You didn't push me too far. If I didn't want you to touch me, I would have told you not to. I love and enjoy all that's happening with us. Sure, I'm not ready to go all the way, but I want to. Please don't ever compare yourself to Timmy. Your touch feels nothing like his."

Danny breathes out a sigh of relief. "Good. I was really feeling bad about that, Lace."

Lacey leans over and kisses him. "And that's why I love you. I know you would never hurt me the way that he did."

Danny deepens the kiss. "No, I would never hurt you, Lacey. And from now on, we don't ever have to talk about him again."

Lacey smiles. "Great. Because he's somebody I want to forget. I probably never will, but I don't want to talk about him or it."

"Good." Danny says as he starts the car back up and continues to drive Lacey to her house. When they get there, Lacey sees her mother's car in the driveway. She sees that Danny is turning off the car and getting out.

Lacey looks at him a little confused. "What are you doing?" Lacey asks.

"I'm coming in. That's ok, isn't it?" Danny responds.

"Yes, it's ok. But don't you have to get back home?"

"Not really. My parents pretty much let me do what I want because I don't give them any trouble. I wouldn't just stay out all night without their permission, but I really don't have a curfew."

Lacey starts to giggle as they walk up the walkway to her front door. "It must be great being a boy and the only child." Lacey states.

"Yes. it is. But it gets lonely sometimes not having a sibling to help me deal with my parents."

"Having a sibling is awesome. I plan to have more than one when I have kids."

"Me too." Danny says as Lacey opens the front door and walks in with Danny. She calls out, "I'm home" as she shuts and locks the door. She takes her jacket off and hangs it on the coat rack and Danny does the same. Lacey sits her school bag right next to the coat rack. Clara comes tumbling down the stairs.

"Hi Lace Face. Hi Ala-, I mean Danny." Clara says as she starts to blush because she's a little embarrassed.

Danny furrows his brow and looks at Clara suspiciously before grinning at her.

Lacey giggles. "She was about to call you Aladdin. She thinks you look like him." Lacey says, as Clara looks even more embarrassed.

Danny chuckles. "The Disney prince, Aladdin?" Danny asks. "Yeah, I've heard that before." Danny confesses.

Clara pipes up. "Then that makes you Princess Jasmine, Lace." Clara chirps.

Lacey shakes her head and laughs lightly. "Calm down Clar Bear. Where's Mom?"

"In her room. She said she was going out when you got home. What are you guys gonna do?" Clara asks in a sing-song voice. She's trying to suggest something, but Lacey isn't falling for it.

"Nothing. We're just gonna go up to my room and hang out." Lacey says to her precocious little sister.

Clara's eyes widen in surprise. "You guys are gonna hang out with Mom here? Or you're just gonna wait until she leaves?"

Lacey sighs and looks over at Danny who is pleasantly amused. "I don't know what you think we're gonna do, Clara. We're really gonna just hang out. Besides, I couldn't do anything with you here. Your mind has been in the gutter a lot lately."

"I learned from you!" Clara says as she laughs and runs to the kitchen.

Lacey and Danny both laugh as they start to go up the steps. Lacey opens her bedroom door and turns on the light before guiding Danny in. Danny walks in and goes straight over to sit on her bed. As he looks around he says, "I'm not surprised that you have a pink room."

"Hush." Lacey says while laughing. She walks over to her closet to take her pumps off and puts them in there while sliding her feet into her pink bunny slippers. She walks back over to sit on the bed next to Danny. "So what do you wanna do, Mr. Desai?"

Just as she's asking him that, Judy walks up and stands in the doorway. She's a little startled by Danny sitting next to Lacey on her bed. "Hi darling. Hi Danny. What are you two up to?" Judy casually asks as she leans on the door frame and folds her arms.

"Nothing yet. We just got here. You look nice. What are your plans for tonight?" Lacey asks while taking in her moms appearance. She's dressed in a gray suit with pleats at the bottom of the jacket.

"I'm just going our for a drink with some nurses I work with. But I'll cancel and stay home if you need me to." Judy says.

Lacey knows what her mom is getting at. "No, you don't have to do that, Mom. Are you afraid Danny and I are gonna do something inappropriate?" Lacey asks casually. Danny stiffens and looks over at her.

"No, I don't think that. I have my little spy here." Judy teases, referring to Clara. "That isn't what I meant.''

Lacey gets it now. She's worried about her. She doesn't have to be with Danny. Lacey lets out a sigh. "Mom, it's ok. Danny knows. Everything is fine."

Judy's eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" Judy asks as she looks from Lacey to Danny. Danny nods his head yes. "So how did that come up?" Judy asks in concern.

There's no way in the world Lacey can tell her mom that she fell asleep in Danny's arms after fooling around. Lacey looks over at Danny before she tells her mother the half truth. "I fell asleep while Danny and I were watching a movie and I had a bad dream. Danny was concerned, so I told him what I was dreaming about."

Judy slightly frowns. "And you had a bad dream last night too. Are you sure you don't need to start counseling again?"

_Shit. Danny didn't know about the nightmare last night. Thanks Mom._

"I'm fine. I was just stressed out about telling him. I'm ok. I promise." Lacey says as she smiles at her mother, hoping she'll just drop it.

Judy still isn't convinced. "One more bad dream, and I'm making you an appointment. Got it?" Judy says.

"Got it." Lacey says. She wishes her mother hadn't brought that mess up.

"Well, I'm getting ready to leave. I'm keeping my cell on if you need me." Judy says as she starts to leave. "Oh, and don't try to make any babies while I'm gone." Judy says as she finally leaves Lacey's doorway.

Lacey is beyond embarrassed. "Mom!" Lacey calls after her. Danny thinks it's funny. They just sit there in silence as they hear her heels make their way down the hall and down the steps. Moments later, they hear the front door open and close. Danny turns to Lacey, ready to speak, when Lacey puts her arm up to stop him. "Wait." She says. Sure enough, Clara comes and stands in the doorway, grinning.

"Mom's gone." Clara says as she continues to grin at Lacey and Danny.

Lacey gets up and walks over to her door and lightly pushes Clara to her room. Once they're in there, Lacey goes in to big sister mode. "I don't need you to check on me to see if I'm ok while I'm with Danny anymore. I told him about Timmy." Lacey says to her best friend in the world.

"Ok. So he's ok with everything?" Clara asks in concern for her sister.

"Yes. Everything is fine." Lacey says as she hugs Clara. "Don't tell Mom we had the door closed, ok?"

"Ok. You guys are gonna do it, aren't you?" Clara says to Lacey.

"No. I'm not ready for that yet, Clara." Lacey admits truthfully.

"Oh. Well have fun, Sissy. I'm just gonna watch tv."

"Ok." Lacey says as she walks out of Clara's room and back to her own. She walks in and closes and locks the door. She then walks over to her shared bathroom door with Clara, and locks Clara's side of the door. She comes back and starts to undress. Danny is watching her every move.

"What are you about to do, Lace? And what about Clara?" Danny asks while getting excited.

"Clara's not gonna say anything and she won't bother us either. I'm just gonna hop in the shower, and then I'm all yours." Lacey says as she walks into the bathroom in just her underwear.

"Want me to join you?" Danny asks eagerly.

Lacey pokes her head back out the door as she's taking off her bra. "What?" Lacey asks in mock ignorance.

"I was just wondering if you needed me to wash your back." Danny asks with the look that Lacey loves on his face.

Lacey toys with him further. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you said. Could you repeat the question?"

"You heard me, Lace. I know you can't possibly be embarrassed. I've already seen you naked." Danny says.

Lacey thinks for a moment. _Why not?_

She steps out of her panties and says, "Come on."

Danny undresses quickly and walks into the bathroom with her. Danny is too excited for words.

* * *

Joe and Phoebe are at her house just hanging out after the game. Joe prefers to go to her house because Phoebe's dad never bothers them. Phoebe's mom, Patricia died when she was 2. She died in a head on collision that killed the drunk driver that hit her also. Phoebe's father Michael, distraught and heartbroken over losing his wife, and now solely responsible for raising his daughter on his own, never remarried. He was still in love with his wife. And he adored his daughter immensely.

So they're just sitting around in her room with Joe brings up his second favorite subject, Danny. His first favorite subject is of course himself. He hopes Lacey told Phoebe something so he can know everything that's going on with them. Danny and Lacey's relationship isn't his concern, but he wants to know anyway. He feels that as Danny's friend, he's entitled to know his business. Yet, he hasn't told Danny that he's sleeping with Regina. Joe Masterson is the biggest narcissist and hypocrite in the world.

"Do you think Danny and Lacey are having sex?" He asks Phoebe cooly.

Phoebe wonders why he cares. "No I don't. Why?"

"How else would you explain them becoming a couple so fast and them spending so much time together?" Joe asks Phoebe like she really knows and like it's really something he deserves to know.

"I don't know. Maybe they just really like each other and really like spending time together. What's wrong with that?"

Joe thinks for a minute. "I don't buy it or get it. I mean, she just moved here and she's already Danny's girlfriend. I don't know what's gotten into Danny."

Phoebe huffs. "What do you mean Joe? You don't think Danny should be dating her?" Phoebe asks, hoping the reason he feels this way isn't the reason she thinks.

"I mean, she just doesn't seem like Danny's type." Joe says while looking at Phoebe strangely.

"I thinks she's exactly his type, if he has one. Lacey's great. Maybe you should get to know her."

"Yeah she seems pretty cool, but she just doesn't look like she should be with Danny."

"Joe, please shut the hell up. You are being ridiculous. And I don't like it one bit. I know what you're trying to say, and it's just wrong."

Joe frowns. "Ok. Jeez. I'm sorry for talking about your friend." He says it but doesn't mean it at all.

"Well Danny is your friend, so you should be happy for him like I am. Lacey makes him happy, and she feels the same way about him."

Joe perks up. _Now we're getting somewhere. _"She told you that?" Joe asks innocently.

"Yes she did."

"What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing else." Phoebe lies.

"Oh come on. I see how much you two talk. I know something came up during your Girl Talk sessions."

"She didn't tell my anything else, Joe." Phoebe lies again.

"Then what was so funny when you two were sitting in your car?"

_Think Phoebe. Think of a quick lie! _"We were just talking about that part on the movie Bridesmaids when they went to try on the dresses."

Joe is disappointed, but refuses to give up that easily. He knows Phoebe knows something. "Oh, is that all? I thought she was telling you what I interrupted them doing the other day."

_Why does he care so much about what Danny and Lacey do? _"Nope. I should be asking you that since you were there. What do you think you interrupted?" Phoebe asks, turning the tables on him.

"I think they were getting ready to have sex. They couldn't have already been doing it, because they were both fully dressed when he opened the door."

"Well, there you go. They weren't having sex." Phoebe offers as a suggestion for him to leave it alone.

"No they weren't, but I think they were ready to. When his mom knocked on the door and told him I was there to see him, he told her to tell me he was busy. He didn't open the door until his mom asked what he was busy doing."

Phoebe exhales in agitation. "Why do you care so much, Joe? If they are, isn't that between them? Are you jealous or something?"

"Jealous? Of what?" Joe asks incredulously. Why would the magnificent Joe Masterson be jealous of anybody?

"Maybe you're jealous Danny is having sex and you aren't." Phoebe adds sharply. Too bad she doesn't know that Joe is having sex, just not with her.

_I'm fucking Regina, so why would I be jealous of Danny fucking Lacey? _But Joe decides to throw a guilt trip Phoebe's way. "Well, maybe if we were having sex, I wouldn't be." _Take that._

"Don't try that guilt crap with me, Joe. I told you I'm not ready." Phoebe says with a sharpness in her tone again. Joe is really working on her nerves.

"Well, what about doing other things? You should at least be ready to do some other things by now. Look how long we've been together. Danny has been with Lacey a week and he's already screwing her." It seems Joe isn't quite finished with his guilt trip.

Phoebe just looks at him stunned. "Have you ever thought that maybe I want to offer things to you? Maybe you should just shut up and chill. Trying to make me feel guilty for not being ready isn't fair and it isn't going to work, Joe."

"Can I at least get a hand job? I need it."

Phoebe gives him the same look she just gave him. He hasn't heard a thing she said.

* * *

As Lacey steps into the shower, Danny follows her in. She reaches for her loofah sponge and pours body wash into it and hands it to Danny. "You can wash my back, then you've gotta get out." Lacey says jokingly.

Danny takes the loofah from her hands and ignores what she just said. He starts to wash her back and continues washing the rest of her body. He takes his time and is incredibly gentle with her. If Lacey was ready, she'd probably have sex with him right then and there. but she isn't. So she has to settle for other things. One day soon though. Right now she has to deal with them just using their hands and mouths to give each other pleasure. While he's still washing her, she locks eyes with him and reaches down to stroke his penis and takes her other hand to stroke his balls. She continues to stroke him until he moves her hand away. He then takes over and starts to to slide his fingers into her and massages her clit with his thumb. His repeated motions are a little too much for her to handle and she moans loudly. She looks horrified, hoping that Clara didn't hear her.

"We need to move to my room before Clara hears us." Lacey says as she turns off the water and gets out the shower. She grabs towels for both of them and they leave the bathroom and make their way over to her bed.

They've hardly had any time to dry off before Danny removes her towel and then his own. Lacey lays down on the bed and Danny lies on top of her as they start to kiss. They start to kiss feverishly. Danny goes in for her neck and then travels down to her breasts. He kisses all over them before he focuses on her nipples while simultaneously gliding his fingers in and out of her. Her wetness has driven him wild. He starts to kiss her stomach and gives her that devilish grin again before he starts to kiss her other pair of lips. As his tongue makes contact with her clit, Lacey cries out his name. It's pretty hard to keep quiet because his actions are pushing her past her limit. Her body starts to shake as the orgasm takes over. Danny moves from between her legs to beside her. Lacey is starting to come down from her high so that she can reciprocate. She's about to take him into her mouth, when Clara knocks at the door.

"Lacey, I'm sorry to bother you guys, but Mom wants to speak to you. She wanted to know why you aren't answering your phone." Clara says apologetically.

Lacey looks up at Danny and says, "I'm sorry." As she gets up to throw her robe on. She eases out of the room to take Clara's phone. Clara is grinning from ear to ear because she knows something was going on in Lacey's room.

"Hello, Mom. I didn't hear my phone because it's in my purse downstairs." Lacey rolls her eyes and Clara giggles. "No, I'm not trying to make any babies, Mom." Lacey says truthfully.

You can't get pregnant that way, after all.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to make a few things clear because people have sent me messages asking various questions, but they're all pretty much the same. So here goes. I know that some people on tumblr do know about my story. There is a close-knit group of women on there, that I am unfortunately not a member of. I could never speak bad about any of them because I don't have a reason to. But the fact remains that people either don't really like the story, and/or they just really don't like me. I honestly don't know. It is what is, and I'm ok with that. As I've stated before, my story is unconventional and I know many people won't like or understand it. I'm fine with that. Honestly, there are stories on here that I don't like. I just don't and won't tell the author that, because it's unnecessary. Everything isn't for everybody. As I've said before, my fan base is extremely small, so I am truly grateful for the people who do like it and support me. Do I wish I had the support some of the other writers on here get? Of course I do. But I can't make people like it and me and support me. **

**So again, I have to say Thanks to those women that are in my corner. You know who you are and I cherish you immensely. I hope you guys like this latest update. And sorry for the delay. Hopefully, it is worth the wait. Until next time...**

* * *

After her wondrous rendezvous with Danny in her bedroom, Danny left to go home. Lacey slept like a baby that night. She didn't have a single nightmare about her haunting past. Her dreams were instead filled with nothing but Danny. And nothing but good things. She loved how he had gotten that deep into her core, that she could go to sleep and still have him on her mind and in her heart. He is the last thing she thinks about before she goes to sleep and the first thing she thinks of when she opens her eyes to start her day. And the fact that her drams were of him made her believe that the fates had finally changed and allowed her to be happy. Lacey wondered how she got so lucky. How she got so lucky to find a guy like Danny. A guy that loved her and accepted her; flaws and all. She had the bad thought that maybe this all was just an extended dream she was having. And that she'd wake up in her old house in Baltimore. That she had never even moved to Green Grove and met Danny. Was she that starved for affection that she invented Danny to her liking? Had she really gone that far off the deep end to fantasize that greatly and create the perfect guy? Would she awaken one morning to find out that it hadn't at all been real? It most certainly felt real, even though she sometimes pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Lacey had awaken with a smile on her face. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. She took that as a good sign. Today is her first official date with Danny. She still has no idea what they are gonna do, where they're gonna go or what she is gonna wear for that matter. And since she is in such a good mood, she decides to go and fix breakfast for her mom, Clara and herself. She jumps in the shower before she just throws on jeans and a tee. No reason to get fancy. She'd save getting glamorous for later when she went out with Danny. Lacey heads downstairs and fixes a mini breakfast feast complete with eggs, french toast, bacon and sausages. Lacey is already a pro in the kitchen thanks to her Granny Theresa in Baltimore. She hoped to cook for Danny sometime soon. The aroma of the appetizing breakfast she cooked sent Judy and Clara running down the stairs to enjoy the meal Lacey prepared for them. They both love Lacey's cooking. Nobody would go so far as to say she is a better cook than her mother, but she is pretty damn good in the cooking department. Judy and Clara enter the kitchen full of smiles and they see Lacey removing the last of the french toast from the pan and puts it on a plate that she walks over and places on the table with the rest of the feast. "Good morning, Mom. Good morning, Clara." Lacey says as she heads back to the cabinet to get glasses for juice.

"Good morning, Lacey." Clara says while smiling at her big sister. She's still giddy about what went on last night, so she knows why Lacey is in such a wonderful mood.

"Good morning, Lacey. What's all this?" Judy casually asks as she pulls out her chair to sit down.

"Just a little comfort food before we start our day. I was thinking I'd go to Clara's practice with you guys before I get ready for my date tonight. We haven't really spent that much time together lately."

Judy smiles at that. "Well, that's great sweetheart. We have to be there at 10, so we'd better get moving."

The trio sits down and enjoys their meal together. Judy and Clara go upstairs to get ready while Lacey cleans up the kitchen. As soon as she finishes loading the dishwasher, she hears a knock at the door. She wonders who it could be this early in the morning. When she goes to open the door, she sees a man standing in a dark suit and he's wearing a chauffeur's hat. Lacey really thinks he must have the wrong house.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Lacey asks in subtle confusion.

The man takes off his hat and smiles at her before speaking. "Good morning, Ma'am. I'm here to pick up Lacey Porter."

Lacey is seriously confused. _Why is he here to pick me up? Is this a joke? _"I'm Lacey Porter, but you must be mistaken. I don't see why you would be here to pick me up."

The man gives a light chuckle. "Ma'am, I was sent here by Danny Desai to pick you up and take you to a surprise destination, to wait for you and to return you home after."

Lacey is trying hard to hide her excitement. Danny is just too much sometimes. "Are you sure about that?" Lacey's asks hoping this isn't some sick form of a joke.

He smiles at her. "Yes Ma'am. I have specific instructions from Mr. Desai."

"I'm sorry, but do you mind waiting a moment while I call him to confirm what you're saying? It'll only take a minute."

"Yes Ma'am. I'll be right here waiting for you." He says as he puts his hat back on and turns his back towards the door.

Lacey runs upstairs to get her phone to call Danny. She sees her mother standing in her bedroom door. "Who was that at the door?" Judy asks.

"A man that says he's here to pick me up and take me somewhere. He says Danny sent him."

"What? You're kidding right?" Judy is just as confused as Lacey.

Lacey hunches her shoulders. "That's the same way I feel, Mom. I'm going to call him to make sure." Lacey says as she walks into her bedroom to get her phone. Not surprisingly, Danny answers after the first ring.

Lacey cuts right to the chase. "Danny, there's a man here to pick me up. He says you sent him."

"Well, Good morning Lace. He's right, I did send him there to pick you up." Danny doesn't even try to hide the amusement in his voice.

Lacey tries to contain hers before speaking. "Sorry for that. Good morning Danny. Where is he taking me?" Lacey almost lets out a Phoebe style squeal.

"That's a surprise." Danny says.

"Ok. But will you be waiting for me?" Lacey asks, her voice full of hope.

"I'm afraid not, Lacey. But that's a good thing. I'm just gonna go work out with the guys. Enjoy your surprise. I have more planned for you."

Lacey smiles into her phone. "You're too good to me." Lacey says.

"Nonsense. I can never be too good to you. I'll see you later."

Lacey responds immediately. "Don't hang up yet! You haven't told me what to wear tonight."

"Wear one of the cute dresses you have hanging in your closet. I love your legs." Danny says and Lacey can swear she hears him grinning.

Lacey is still smiling. "Ok. See you later."

"See you later Lace." Danny says and hangs up.

Lacey steps out of her room to walk into her mother's. Judy is putting on and zipping up her boots and looks up at Lacey. "Well?" Judy asks.

Lacey tries to contain her joy, but fails. "It's true. Danny sent him here to pick me up. He said it's a surprise."

Judy starts to smile too. "Well, enjoy your surprise dear. I'll see you later."

Lacey practically runs down the stairs and puts on her jacket, grabs her purse and opens the door. The chauffeur is still standing there waiting patiently. "Ready to go, Miss Porter?"

"Yes." Lacey says as she follows him down the walkway and to the driveway where there's a Rolls Royce waiting. _Oh my god! _Lacey says under her breath. The chauffeur walks up to the car and opens the door for Lacey and waits for her to get in before he closes the door and walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He pulls off and starts to drive while Lacey silently wonders where he's taking her and what Danny has planned for her. They drive for a bit he pulls up in front of a beautiful building with several cars parked in the parking lot. He pulls up to the circular driveway and gets out to open Lacey's door. He extends his white-gloved hand to her as she exits the car. They walk up to the door and he opens it for her before saying,

"I'll be out here waiting when you're finished. Enjoy."

"Thank you, I will." Lacey says as she walks through the door. She realizes that this place is a luxurious spa. She walks up to the front desk where a girl with blonde hair greets her. Lacey sees that several women are walking around in pink robes and smocks.

"Welcome to Metamorphosis Day Spa. I'm Ashley. How can I help you?" Ashley says in a cheerful tone.

"My name is Lacey. My boyfriend set this up for me as a surprise." Lacey states shyly.

Ashley smiles at her revealing perfect white teeth. "Hello Lacey. We've been expecting you. Follow me."

Lacey is a little taken aback. "You were?" Lacey asks in surprise.

"Yes. He called and set this up and told us to pull out all the stops and to treat you like a queen." Ashley says as she smiles at Lacey again. "You're a very lucky girl, Lacey."

Lacey can't help but smile along with Ashley. "Yes, I am. Thanks." Lacey says as she follows Ashley to a room. She instructs Lacey to get undressed and to put on the fluffy robe folded on the table. Lacey is treated to an extreme amount of pampering. She gets a mud bath, manicure, pedicure, facial, and full body massage. They also do her hair. Lacey decided on long flowing ringlets because Danny has only seen her hair straight or in a ponytail. She also gets a bikini wax that will be a surprise for Danny. It hurt like hell, but she can't wait to see the look on Danny's face when he sees it. Lacey feels completely rejuvenated after her spa day. Danny must have really known that she needed that. And she just fell a little more in love with him for doing that for her.

* * *

Danny meets up with Cole, Joe and Archie to work out. It's something they do every weekend. Being on the football team requires them to work out vigorously. Cole takes his work outs religiously, and his body is a testament to that. The other guys have nice bodies and are muscular, but Cole wins the title in the best body competition. They're lifting free weights, when Joe tries to find out what Danny has planned for his date with Lacey.

"So, where are you taking Lacey tonight?" Joe asks seemingly out of nowhere. Truth is he's been obsessing over Danny and Lacey. Why? The world may never know.

"Out." Is all Danny says. Joe is beyond miffed.

"Out? That's all you're gonna say?" Joe asks. He must have forgotten Danny told him not to talk about Lacey any more. Joe really can't help himself though.

"Yup. And I distinctly remember telling you not to talk about Lacey any more." Danny says as he does some curling with a 50 pound dumbbell.

"But I apologized for that. Come on Desai. You never tell me anything any more." Joe says feigning hurt.

"I know you did. But I still don't have anything to tell you. I told you what goes on between me and my girlfriend is our business."

"All I wanna know is where you're taking her, that's all. I might wanna take Phoebe somewhere." Joe lies. He just wants to know every move Danny makes with Lacey.

"We're just going to a movie and dinner." Danny says, lying. Joe being this nosey is starting to aggravate him.

"Cool. Maybe we can double." Joe suggests. He doesn't really want to, but he'll do it to spy.

"Sure, we can double. But not tonight. This is our first date and I want to be alone with her. You understand, right?" Danny says while eyeing Joe carefully.

"Yeah. I guess." Joe says while trying to hide his disappointment. But he also tries to rile Danny up without really having to do so. "I see that she and Phoebe have gotten really close."

"Yeah, they have. You don't really expect her to be friends with Sarita, do you?" Danny asks.

"No. Of course not. But Phoebe told me that they talk a lot about you." Joe says while looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Really? What did she say Lacey said?" Danny asks suspiciously. Archie and Cole are just watching and waiting. They both wish Joe would just shut his mouth. They might not always be around to save his ass.

"Just that she really likes you and she didn't want you to think she's a slut for sleeping with you so fast." Cole, Archie and Danny all stop what they're doing and just look at him.

"There's no way Lacey said that, Joe." Danny says while trying to mask his anger. He would hate to have to beat the hell out of Joe for saying stupid shit, but he will.

"How do you know?" Joe asks uneasily. _I may have went too far. Uh oh._

"Because I know. I know Lacey and I know she wouldn't say a thing like that." Danny says while challenging Joe.

Joe looks like a kid that's waiting for his punishment. He has no choice but to relent. "Alright, you got me. Lacey didn't say that. Phoebe said she just told her that she really likes you and really likes spending time with you."

Danny is still eyeing Joe suspiciously. "Then what was your purpose for lying on Phoebe and Lacey, Joe?"

"I just wanna know what's going on. If I had a sex life of my own, I wouldn't be worrying about yours." Joe admits, although only part of it is true.

"Well, that sounds more like your problem than mine. I can't help that Phoebe isn't sleeping with you." Danny says.

"So you're admitting that Lacey is sleeping with you?" Joe asks, clearly not hearing Danny.

"I didn't say that at all." Danny says as he walks his dumbbell over to the rack and puts it away. Cole and Archie are again watching Danny to make sure he doesn't lunge at Joe again.

"I know you didn't. It just seemed that way." Joe says.

"No it didn't. You were just hoping that's what I said." Danny says.

Archie speaks up. "Joe, it sounds like you either really need to get laid, or you have a crush on Lacey."

Cole, Joe and Danny look at Archie. They really can't believe he just said that. But he might be on to something.

Joe scoffs and shakes his head. "I do NOT have a crush on Lacey." The way he said it pisses Danny off. He can feel his blood boiling.

"Is there a reason you said it like you're too good for Lacey or that it would be disgusting if you did?" Danny asks not even bothering to hide his anger.

Joe starts to get nervous. Danny has that same look when he was about to beat his ass the last time. "No reason." Joe responds timidly. "She's just your girl and I would never think of her in that way."

Danny is still looking at him like a bull ready to charge. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Danny says and walks away.

Cole and Archie start in on him. "Dude, why do you keep pissing Danny off? Do you have a death wish?" Cole asks, finally speaking.

"I wouldn't have had to if Archie here hadn't said that crap about me having a crush on Lacey. Why would I have a crush on HER?" Joe's conceited nature does not become him. It really doesn't.

"I don't know Joe. It kinda seems like you do. She's your favorite topic lately." Archie says.

"I don't. And she's not my favorite topic. I don't see what Danny sees in her, so why would I have a crush on her?" Joe asks incredulously.

"Lacey's hot, Joe. I won't tell Danny that, but she is. Sure she's curvier than most girls at school, but that's a good thing. I'd do her." Archie states. Cole can't agree because he doesn't like girls.

"She is pretty. Not my type, but I see what Danny sees in her." Cole admits truthfully.

Joe looks at both of them like they're crazy. "First Danny, now you two. What the hell is going on?" Joe asks.

Archie speaks up again. "Sorry, Joe. But it seems like you're the one with the problem. I know jealousy when I see it."

"I'm not jealous of Danny." Joe lies.

Cole and Archie laugh. "Sure, Joe. Whatever you say." Cole says as he pats Joe on the shoulder and walks in the same direction Danny just went in. Archie soon follows.

"I'm not jealous of Danny." Joe says out loud again, but to himself. Maybe if he says it enough, he'll start to believe it.

* * *

Lacey returns home and wonders what she will do to past the time by until Danny comes to pick her up. She can't really take a nap because she doesn't want to mess up her hair. She probably wouldn't sleep any way from being super excited. She can't wait to see what Danny has planned for her. The surprise she just got was enough to keep her happy for a long time. She decides to go ahead and do the small amount of homework she has to get it out of the way. After she finishes that, she decides to just wind down with a book. That's a good way to past time and she can let her mind wander to another world. She probably was just gonna daydream and think about Danny. All she ever thinks about is Danny. And that's just fine with her.

While reading _The Ice Cream Girls_ by Dorothy Koomson, Lacey drifts off to sleep. She only awakens when she hears Clara calling her. She looks up to see Clara standing in front of her, smiling.

"Did you have fun, Lace Face?" Clara asks.

"Yes I did, Clar Bear." Lacey says as she smiles.

"You look different. You look pretty though, but different." Clara says.

"Thanks, I guess." Lacey states.

"So where did you go?" Clara asks.

"Oh, I went to this spa called Metamorphosis. I had the royal treatment done."

"That's so cool. Danny is awesome."

Lacey grins. "Yes he is. Where's Mom?"

"She dropped me off because I had to go to the bathroom. She said she had to run to the drug store."

"Oh. So what are you and mom doing later?" Lacey asks as she sits up further in the chair she fell asleep in.

"Just the movies. And she said she's gonna take me to Johnny Cakes. I like their Onion Rings."

"I wish I could come too, but I'll be with Danny." Lacey gets up to go upstairs. "Wanna help me pick out a dress to wear tonight?" Lacey asks one of her favorite people in the world.

"Sure. Where is he taking you?" Clara asks as she follows Lacey up the steps.

"I still don't know yet. I guess everything will be a surprise." Lacey says as she walks into her room and heads for her closet. Clara sits down on her bed and watches Lacey rummage through it. She has no idea what dress to wear. ''What color do you think I should wear?" Lacey asks Clara.

"Pink!" Clara almost yells.

"I don't have anything pink for this time of year. All of the pink dresses I have are for spring and summer." Lacey says.

"Wear red then. You look good in red." Clara says.

"Ok. Red is Danny's favorite color." Lacey admits to Clara.

"Well, then red it is. He'll probably hurry up and take it off of you anyway." Clara says.

Lacey just turns to look at Clara. She is right, by the way, but she can't tell her that. "That's so not true Clar."

Clara playfully rolls her eyes. "I was here last night, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Just make sure you don't tell Mom."

"I won't." Clara says just as they hear their mother alert them that she's home. She comes upstairs and stops at Lacey's door.

"What are you two up to?" Judy asks her girls.

"Clara is just helping me pick out something to wear tonight."

"So where did you go for your surprise?" Judy asks Lacey.

"To a day spa. I got pampered." Lacey says as she smiles.

"Wow. Danny is something else. That reminds me. Clara leave so I can talk to your sister in private. " Judy says seriously.

Clara's eyes widen and she leaves without a word. Judy closes the door. Lacey notices that she has a bag in her hands.

"Have a seat." Judy says to Lacey as she follows her over to Lacey's bed. "I'm not accusing you of anything, and I'm not trying to be naïve, but here." Judy says as she hands the bag to Lacey.

Lacey is practically horrified when she reaches in the bag and pulls out a box of condoms. _Oh my god!_ Lacey says to herself. "Mom..."

Judy's serious demeanor never leaves her. "What? I'm just trying to make sure I don't end up with any grandchildren anytime soon."

Lacey is still horrified, but she gets where her mother is coming from. "Danny and I aren't having sex, Mom." _Yet._

"Yet." Judy says as she gets up and leaves Lacey's room.

Lacey eyes the box carefully before smirking to herself. While she isn't an expert on penises and condoms, she's pretty certain that Danny won't be able to fit regular sized condoms.

* * *

Danny is home getting ready for his date with Lacey when his father comes and knocks on his door and walks in. Vikram has that look on his face again. Danny wonders what he wants to talk to him about this time.

"Hey Dad. What can I do for you?" Danny asks as he tries to straighten out his tie.

Vikram walks over and sits on Danny's bed. "Nothing. I just came to find out if everything went ok with the car this morning."

"I haven't talked to her since he went to pick her up, so I guess everything went well. I really wanna thank you for that by the way." Danny tells his father.

"It was no problem, son. You really like this girl, don't you?" Vikram asks.

Danny smirks. "Yes, I do. I more than like her though. I really love her, Dad." Danny admits truthfully to his father.

"Yes, I can see that. I just wanted to apologize again for that little meeting your mother and I had with you about her. I never should have jumped to conclusions."

"It's ok, Dad. But I do appreciate you saying that. If it means anything to you, Joe thought the same thing. Although it's taking longer for him to accept it than you have."

"I had a reason to be concerned, but what is Joe's problem?" Vikram asks Danny.

"I don't know. I don't care, either. Joe has the problem, not me. And certainly not Lacey."

"Maybe he wants Lacey for himself." Vikram suggests.

Danny gives his father the same look he gave Archie that morning. "Archie said he thinks he's either jealous or has a crush on Lacey."

"Do you think that's true?" Vikram asks.

"I don't know. But he is overly concerned with our relationship. He keeps trying to get me to admit I'm sleeping with her."

Vikram raises his eyebrow. "Are you sleeping with her?"

"No, Dad."

Vikram stands up to leave. "Have fun tonight. Your mother and I are going out too."

"I will. You have fun too." Danny says.

Vikram stops in the doorway. "And son. Just make sure you're responsible when you do."

* * *

Lacey carefully takes a bubble bath so she doesn't mess up her hair. She decided on a chevron zig zag print dress and red jacket. She accentuated it with black tights and booties. She put on red lipstick that she know Danny would like. She walked into Clara's room as she was watching tv. "How do I look?" Lacey asks as she spins around.

"Great! Danny's gonna go crazy." Clara says to Lacey and really means it.

"Thanks, Clar Bear." Lacey says as she leaves Clara's room and goes downstairs to wait for Danny. She's nervous and excited. Danny texted her that he'd be on his way soon. She soon hears the doorbell and almost runs to the door. When she opens it and takes in Danny's appearance, she almost falls over. He has on black slacks and a black shirt. And he's wearing a red tie. And his hair is out. She loves it when he wears his hair out! And she can't help but feel like it's so cute that they match.

Danny takes in her appearance as well, and says, "Wow. Lacey, you look amazing." He says as he walks up and kisses her on the cheek.

Lacey starts blushing. "Thank you, Danny. You look pretty incredible yourself."

"And we match." Danny jokes lightly.

"That's a sign." Lacey says as she reaches for her clutch purse. "So, where are we going?"

"Be patient, my love. You'll see when we get there." Danny says as he grabs her hand. Lacey calls out that she's leaving and walks out the door with Danny. They get into his car and Danny starts to drive into Manhattan. She has no idea where he's taking her. But she decides that she isn't going to ask again and just enjoy his company and wait patiently for what he has in store for her.

"So how did you like your surprise?" Danny casually asks as he glances over at Lacey.

Lacy starts beaming."I loved my surprise. Thank you. I didn't know I needed that." Lacey says.

"Well, it was my pleasure. I'm glad you liked it."

"And to show you my appreciation for that, I have a surprise for you as well." Lacey says while not even trying to take her seductive nature out of her voice.

"Nope. I'm not going there with you, Lace. The last surprise you had for me almost drove me crazy." Danny says light-heartedly. He'll enjoy any surprise she has for him though.

Lacey starts to chuckle. "But you liked it though, right?" Lacey asks him.

"Of course I liked it. You were there." Danny says as he smirks and looks over at her.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is it's already hard for me to keep my hands off of you as it is. Then you say things like that, then I just start to lose it. I feel like you're teasing me. They're good teases, but still teases. Just like now, you're wearing that red lipstick, and it's hard for me to focus without wanting to devour you."

"Do you want me to take it off?" Lacey offers as a suggestion to help him out.

"No. I want you take everything else off and keep the lipstick on." Danny says as he looks over at her again with the look that makes Lacey forget her name.

"That can be arranged." Lacey says.

"Is that a promise, Lacey?"

"Yes it is."

Danny starts acting like a kid on Christmas Eve again. Lacey really has no idea what he has in store for her. And truth be told, Danny has no idea what Lacey has in store for him either.

* * *

They are now in the Upper West Side part of Manhattan. Danny parks the car and he and Lacey walk hand in hand down the street. She really doesn't know exactly where they are because she has never been there before. They finally make their way to the Lincoln Center and Lacey is near tears when she sees that he has taken her to see Swan Lake. The fact that he actually paid attention and remembered that she used to be a ballet dancer and that Swan Lake is her favorite. She kind of has the idea that he's only doing this for her, and that under any other circumstances he would never willingly go and see a production of ballet. Even though she gave up ballet forever ago, it's still special to her, and always will be. Just because she stopped dancing didn't mean she lost her passion for it.

Lacey squeezes his hand lightly. "You remembered that I love Swan Lake. I could kiss you for this." Lacey says as she looks over at him.

"Of course I remembered. I actually pay attention when you talk. So you like the surprise?" Danny asks.

"Of course I do. And I love you for this. Thank you, Danny. This really means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome. I love you, too."

They sit through the show and when it's over they head back down W. 64th Street, where he takes her to Atlantic Grill because of her love for seafood. They enjoy their meal and decide to talk a walk through Central Park, hand in hand as usual. While they're walking along, Lacey realizes that she may have worn the wrong shoes. Had she known they'd be talking a stroll through the park, she would have worn something more comfortable, instead of shoes that look great, but are murder on her feet. She starts to slow down for a moment, which causes Danny to wonder if something is wrong.

"What's wrong, Lace?" Danny asks.

"I think I wore the wrong shoes." She says as she grins at him at him uneasily. She doesn't want to spoil their romantic walk, but she can't help it.

Danny steps in front of her with his back facing her. He crouches down and pats his back. "Hop on."

Lacey is flummoxed. _Is he crazy? There's no way he can carry me on his back. _"Uh, you're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not kidding Lacey. I wanna give you a piggy back ride."

Lacey looks at him unsteadily. "Danny, I don't think me climbing on your back is a good idea."

He stands up and turns around to face her. "Are you calling me weak, Lacey?" Danny jokes.

"No. But I am calling you crazy." Lacey replies back.

"Why do you think I'm crazy?" Danny asks.

"I think you're crazy for wanting to carry me around your back. What if I hurt you?" Lacey replies in concern for his overall well-being and his wish to hurt himself unnecessarily.

"You're not gonna hurt me. I've had huge guys tackle me and I was fine. Did you see that huge guy that sacked me at the game yesterday?"

"Yes." Lacey huffs.

"And now I'm fine. And he weighed a whole lot more than you do."

Lacey is still uncertain. "Danny..."

He turns around again. "Hop on. It'll be fun."

Lacey reluctantly climbs on his back as they start to walk. And surprisingly, he carried her with relative ease. They passed by two women walking and they smiled at them. One of the women said, "He's a keeper, honey!" And both women laugh. Despite herself, Lacey enjoys it, but thinks they should stop before they get to the point of no return.

"You can let me down now, Danny." Lacey says.

He never slows his pace and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yup." Lacey says as he lets her down gently.

"See. You were worried for nothing." Danny says as he pecks her on the lips. "What do you wanna do now? You wanna go somewhere else, or should we head on home? I still have another surprise for you."

"You're spoiling me." Lacey says as she smiles at him. "Your house it is." Lacey tells him as they make their way back to the lot he parked his car on. The night has been so wonderful that Lacey does not ever want it to end. They're riding along when Lacey tells him, "I really had a good time tonight, Danny."

He looks over at her and smiles. "I'm glad you did. And it's not over yet." Danny says as he winks at her.

* * *

After almost an hour's drive, they make their way back to Green Grove and are finally at Danny's house. When they enter, the house seems eerily quiet. There must not be any body home. Just for a moment, that thought scares her. Not because she's afraid of Danny, but because she's afraid of what she might do with Danny. All of the other times they were alone was fine, but there was always the realization that somebody else was home, be it his parents or Clara, and that they could be interrupted at any time. She knows for a fact that Danny would never push, coax, or manipulate her into doing something she isn't comfortable with doing. She's still a little unsettled on the realization that they are truly alone in a house. With a bed.

"Go ahead on upstairs. I have to get something from the kitchen." Danny says to Lacey.

"Ok." Lacey says as she walks up the stairs to Danny's bedroom. She goes and sits on the loveseat. She's not really sure why, but something tells her to sit there. Moments later, Danny walks through the door and closes and locks the door, even though no one else is home. Lacey sees that he has a picnic basket in his hand. That warms Lacey's heart. The boy is succeeding in making her fall head over heels in love with him. He walks over to her and Lacey casually asks, "What's in the basket?"

"The rest of the surprise." Danny says as he places the basket on the floor and lights the fireplace. He then goes over to turn out the lights so that the only light is the flicker of the flames from the fire he has going. He walks back over to her and reaches for her hand. She takes his and gets up and he walks her over to sit on the soft white rug he has in front of the fireplace.

Lacey takes off her jacket and her murderous heels after she's seated and starts to make herself comfortable. Danny reaches in the basket and pulls out two champagne glasses and a bottle. He hands one of the glasses to Lacey and opens the bottle and starts to fill it.

"Wow. It's apple cider." Lacey says while he's pouring.

"It's sparkling apple cider. God, you're a demanding date." Danny says jokingly.

Lacey starts to giggle. "If I was a demanding date, I'd demand that you have either chocolate covered strawberries or chocolate covered cherries that I'd expect you to feed to me."

Danny gives her a suspicious smirk. "Is that so?" He asks as he's reaching in the basket and pulls out two medium-sized boxes. "Like these?" Danny asks as he's opening the boxes.

"Wow. You're really bringing your A game tonight, aren't you? How could you possibly have known that I wanted these?" Lacey asks in amazement.

"Yes I am. And I know, because I know you. All of this time we've spent together hasn't been for nothing. Plus, Clara told me." Danny says as he laughs.

Lacey starts to laugh too. "She did, huh? When?" Lacey asks.

"The first time I was at your house. I asked her what kind of things you liked."

"So you were planning on seducing me since then, huh?"

"Nope. I started planning on seducing you the first time I saw you." Danny says while scooting closer to her. He then starts to rub on her legs and planting a kiss on her lips. "Do you remember the promise you made me earlier?"

Lacey starts to bat her eyelashes. "I don't believe I do. Would you mind refreshing my memory? And what about my treats?" He then reaches in the box and pulls out a choclate covered strawberry and feeds it to her. She reaches in the box and pulls out a chocolate covered cherry and feeds one to him. As he bites into it, the juice runs down the side of his mouth and Lacey leans over to lick it off.

Danny slides even closer to her, until he's practically in her lap. He says between each kiss. "I (kiss) told (kiss) you (kiss) I (kiss) wanted (kiss) you (kiss) to (kiss) take (kiss) everything (kiss) off (kiss) and (kiss) to (kiss) keep (kiss) the (kiss) lipstick (kiss) on (kiss)."

"Really?" Lacey asks subtly.

"Yes, really. I don't wanna see you in anything else, but the lipstick."

"Well, I think I need some help. Can you help me take everything off?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Danny says as starts to unzip the zipper on the side of her dress. Lacey has to get up on her knees so that he can remove it freely. And in the same instance, he removes her bra and then lays her down on the rug. He then slowly removes her stockings and takes his time removing her panties. Like the other times before, he isn't that anxious, but he should be. He doesn't know about Lacey's surprise for him just yet. When he pulls them past her belly button and down to her pubic region, he starts to notice that something is different. All he sees is smooth skin, and that makes him change his method of operation and start to take her panties off quickly. Once they're off, he just stares at her. "Lace, what did you do?" Danny asks eagerly.

"I got a bikini wax. You like?" Lacey asks him playfully.

"Yes, I like." Danny says as he reaches out to touch her. The smoothness of her skin made his penis quiver in anticipation. He continues to stroke her outer lips before his fingers disappear inside of her. He starts to stroke her inner walls slowly, enjoying the warmth and the wetness. He then takes his finger out of her and licks them clean before returning his thumb to her clitoris and starts to stroke it. It doesn't take much to push her over the edge as her legs start to shake.

Lacey breathlessly states, "You need to take your clothes off now, Danny."

Danny chuckles. "Is that an order?" Danny asks as he stands up.

"Yes. Lose the clothes, now!" Lacey playfully yells.

Danny follows her orders and starts to undress slowly. Lacey has taken the time to roll on her side and prop herself up on her elbow to watch him. The sight before her starts to make her get wet again. Danny is staring into her eyes and never breaks eye contact with her as he gets completely naked. After he's done, he lays down on the floor beside her and they start to kiss. Lacey pulls away from their kissing and leans across him to grab his tie. She leans over him and places a deep kiss on his lips before placing the tie around his eyes. Once the tie is secured, Lacey goes back to kiss him on the lips. She moves to his neck and takes light nibbles at his Adam's apple. She then makes her way to his chest and starts to lick his nipples. Once she's done there, she moves down to his belly button and start to kiss him there before moving to his groin. She slowly takes the head of his penis into her mouth. Danny's body jerks in reaction. She starts to bob her head up and down while simultaneously stroking his shaft. She takes as much of him into her mouth as possible. After several sucks of his penis, she starts to lick up and down his shaft. She then takes one of his balls into her mouth and starts to suck on them before moving to the other one and then she hears him call out her name. She goes back to take the head of his penis into her mouth again where she sucks on the opening.

"Shit Lace. I'm about to cum!" Danny yells as a warning to her. She doesn't move her mouth though and continues to suck on the tip until the cum shoots out. She swallows some and discovers that Danny's cum doesn't taste that bad. When she's finished she crawls up and lies beside him. She then puts her head on his chest and strokes his belly button. "That was incredible. Are you trying to kill me, Lacey?"

Lacey giggles. "Of course not."

Danny is still panting. "It seems like you were." Danny says as he removes the tie from his eyes. "Give me a second to catch my breath." And all he really needed was a second before he climbs on top of Lacey and places a deep kiss to her lips. He then starts to suck and nibble on her neck before moving to her breasts. He takes his time nibbling on her nipples, sometimes offering light bites, then he licks and blows on them to see them get firmer. He starts to kiss down her stomach before making his way to her pubic area. He plants kisses all over her v-shaped area before slowly parting her lips and licking the inside. He then moves to her clitoris and starts to suck as the nub starts to swell. He then goes back to her lips and rolls his tongue before sticking it in her opening. He thrusts his tongue in and out until he feels her body go rigid.

"Danny!" Lacey screams out as a powerful orgasm overtakes her. She feels like she got a little carried away because she had a death grip on his hair. He's still licking her as she comes down from a state of elation. He climbs from between her legs to back at her side. "Oh my god that was amazing!" Lacey says while trying to get her bearings.

"Yes it was." Danny says as he pulls her into his arms and they cuddle in front of the flames of the fireplace.

* * *

Almost a month has passed and Danny and Lacey have still been going strong, and falling deeper and deeper in love with each other. They have had several more dates and sexual encounters, but they still haven't taken that step yet. Although they've done a lot, Lacey still isn't quite ready to take that step. She knows and feels that it will happen soon though. And Danny has of course been patient, and never once complained or hounded her about when she'd be ready. They were enjoying each other's bodies, and Danny did want be inside of her, but he'd wait as long as it takes. He loves her and respects her wishes. They're sitting in their first period class when an announcement comes over the intercom. Lacey is chatting with Phoebe, not really paying attention or caring about what's going on. Danny is as usual talking to Archie and Joe.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. This is Rachel Monroe of the Homecoming committee and I'd like to announce this years nominees for Homecoming King and Queen. Voting starts today and ends Friday. And the nominees are..."

For Homecoming King:

Danny Desai (Lacey looks over and smiles at Danny when she hears his name)

Cole Farrell

Sean Harvey

Jake Nelson and

Evan Thompson.

Joe is mad as hell he isn't nominated. Danny and Cole being nominated is no surprise, because they are the hottest guys in school.

The nominees for Homecoming Queen are:

Kelly Adams

Regina Crane

Melissa Drummond

Leslie Moore and

Lacey Porter.

"Now remember that voting starts today. Good luck to all of the nominees." And the announcement is over. Lacey looked around the room in shock at being nominated for Homecoming Queen. Phoebe is ecstatic. She's happier than Lacey is. Danny looks over at her and winks.

"Omg, Lacey! You and Danny are nominated for King and Queen!" Phoebe squeals in excitement. She notices Lacey's less that chipper demeanor and wonders why. "Aren't you excited, Lacey?" Phoebe asks.

"I'm trying to figure out how I got nominated and I didn't even run." Lacey wonders in confusion.

"You don't have to run. The nominees come from the people on the committee."

"Well, they obviously only nominated me because of Danny. That seems...unfair." Lacey says.

"What's unfair about it? You're dating the most popular guy in school, so that makes you the most popular girl in school. Enjoy it. What are you gonna wear?"

Lacey puts on a fake smile. "I have no idea, Phoebe."

"Well, we've gotta go to the mall and find you a dress after school. We just won't be able to watch the guys practice. What color are you thinking of wearing?" Phoebe is just too cute. Her enthusiasm is rubbing off on Lacey. But Lacey isn't gonna get too excited because she doesn't think she'll win.

And in a classroom down the hall, Sarita is seething.

* * *

Lacey and Danny are now sitting in Biology. Lacey is trying not to focus on the Homecoming dance, but she has no choice.

"So what color are you planning on wearing to the dance?" Danny asks. Lacey is so lost in thought that she doesn't hear him. "Lacey?"

"Huh?" Lacey asks, confusion clouding her brain.

"I said, what color are you planning on wearing to the dance?'' Danny asks again.

Lacey thinks for a moment, while subconsciously chewing on the inside of her mouth. "I don't know. What color do you think I should wear?" Lacey asks.

Danny starts to smirk. "Well, you know I like it when you wear just your birthday suit, but you can't go to the dance like that. I think you look great in red."

"You're only saying that because it's your favorite color." Lacey teases.

"True, it is my favorite color, but you look awesome in red, Lacey."

"I don't wanna wear red though." Lacey says as she pouts.

"Well, I need to know so I know what color I'll have to wear."

"How about pink?" Lacey teases. "You look great in pink."

Danny laughs. "You've never seen me in pink, Lace."

"Well, there's a first time for everything."

"I don't wanna wear pink."

"Fine." Lacey says as she puts on a fake pout. "We won't wear pink. Phoebe and I are going to the mall after school to look for dresses, so we won't be at practice today." Lacey says. "And that reminds me, I need to text my mom to let her know I need her credit card to buy my dress." Lacey discreetly pulls out her phone to text her mom.

"So I probably won't see you after then." Danny says as he himself starts to pout.

Lacey grins at him. "Probably not. But there's always tomorrow. No practice on Tuesdays, remember? You can make it one day without me." Lacey says.

"I'll try." Danny says.

* * *

At lunch, Phoebe brings up the subject of shopping for dresses. "Reg, Lacey and I are going to the mall to look for dresses. Wanna come with us?"

Regina looks up from her phone. She's a serial texter that sleeps with her phone in her hand. "Sure." Regina says and goes back to her phone.

"What about me?" Sarita asks, and everybody just looks at her.

"You wanna come to the mall with us?" Phoebe asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I have to get a dress too. Plus it'll give me and Lacey a chance to get to know each other better." Sarita says.

Lacey scoffs. _What in the hell is Sarita up to?_ "You wanna get to know me better?" Lacey asks, voice full of skepticism.

"Yeah." Sarita says and smiles. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Now's our chance to start over. There's no reason we can't be friends. I'm over Danny now." Sarita lies. She hasn't meant a thing she has said.

Lacey is still eyeing her suspiciously. She in no way believes what Sarita just said. But she'll play along. For now. "Yeah, you're right. There's no reason we should let a boy be the reason we never gave each other a chance." Lacey says and smiles. Phoebe and Regina are dumbfounded. Sarita smiles back at Lacey.

_This bitch is crazy if she thinks I'm ever gonna be her friend. _Lacey thinks.

_This bitch is stupid is she thinks I really wanna be her friend. _Sarita thinks.

They both smile back at each other. Let the battle begin.

* * *

Lacey is in Calculus with Rico when she brings up the shopping plan.

"Guess who I'm going shopping with after school?" Lacey asks Rico.

"Phoebe." Rico says.

"Yup. And also Regina and Sarita." Lacey says while she lets it sink in.

"You're going to the mall with Sarita? Why would you subject yourself to that terror?" Rico asks in amazement.

"Wow, Rico. Tell me how you really feel." Lacey says.

"I know Sarita is my twin sister, but she's a bitch. I don't get why you would hang with her." Rico admits truthfully.

"Rico, calm down. I know your sister is a bitch. But I can handle her. I wish you could have seen how nice she was at lunch. It was awful. And I know she's up to something. I just wanna find out what."

"I'm glad that you don't trust her, because even I don't. I just want you to be careful. She still has it bad for Danny, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Even though she lied and told me she's over him." Lacey says.

"Yeah, she told my boyfriend the same thing. He didn't believe it either. He said she was nauseatingly nice to him one day when he came over." Lacey still wonders who Rico's boyfriend is, but decides it's none of her business. Rico interrupts her thinking when he says, "You're trying to figure out who my boyfriend is, aren't you?"

Lacey cringes from slight embarrassment. "Yeah, I was. Sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"I would, if it was my secret to tell, but I can't. I know you're trustworthy, but I just can't betray him like that."

"Rico, you don't have to explain. I get it."

"Ok. Good. Just make sure you watch Sarita. I like you and I wouldn't want to see you get caught up with my crazy ass sister."

"I will Rico. I promise." Lacey says.

* * *

Lacey can't wait to fill Danny in on her plans for going to the mall with the girls. When they're sitting in English, she brings it up.

"So you know Phoebe and I are going to the mall after school, right?" Lacey asks Danny.

"Yeah. Did you change your mind?" Danny asks hopefully. He wants her in his arms, not at the mall. He hates feeling like he's being selfish by occupying all of her time. He just really loves spending time with her.

"No. We're still going. But guess who's going with us?"

"Regina." Danny says without even thinking about it.

"Yes. And guess who else?"

Danny thinks for a moment. He knows it can't be Sarita, so he says it as a joke. "Sarita."

Lacey laughs. "Yup."

Danny looks horrified. "You can't be serious." Danny says as a statement, rather than a question.

"Nope. You didn't hear us talking at lunch? Sarita was so nice, I almost threw up. She told me that she's over you so there's no reason she and I can't be friends." Lacey says.

"No. I was talking to the guys about the Homecoming game. And she should be over me by now. Really, she should have never been under me. You're really gonna go to the mall with Sarita? Why put yourself through that?" Danny asks seriously.

"You sound just like Rico." Lacey says.

"See? Even her twin knows she's awful." Danny exclaims.

"Yeah, and you went out with her, remember? She could be me right now." Lacey teases.

"Why did you have to bring up that crazy point in my life? I was young and dumb then. And Sarita could never be you. I can actually stand to be around you. Plus, you're hotter." Danny says.

Lacey starts to blush. "You're only saying that because I let you have your way with me." Lacey teases.

"That's not true at all. I can't help that you turn me on." Danny admits.

"Uh huh." Lacey says.

"But seriously, watch out for Sarita. That chick is crazy."

"I know. I'm not worried about Sarita." Lacey says, and she isn't. Lacey really isn't the delicate little flower some people think she is.

* * *

After school they all meet up in the parking lot. They're actively trying to decide whose car to take, when Sarita offers a crazy suggestion.

"Why don't we just take one car? That way we can talk." Sarita says.

Lacey isn't stupid enough to fall for that one. "How about you and Regina ride together, and I ride with Phoebe? Besides, I have to go past my mom's job on the way." Lacey says as she goes to get in Phoebe's car.

"We'll meet you guys there in 20." Phoebe says as she gets in her car, leaving Sarita extremely pissed off. Regina doesn't care one way or another.

Lacey and Phoebe laugh as they pull off and head in the direction of the hospital Judy works at.

"That was awesome, Lacey. What in the world is Sarita up to?"

"I don't know, but I'm not falling for it. I don't buy her sweet act for a second. I know she's up to something, I just don't know what."

"Yeah, that was crazy at lunch. Sarita pretended to be that nice when she first started here. I haven't seen her be that nice in years."

"Yeah, Danny told me she pretended to be nice and then her true colors started to show." Lacey says.

"Well, he's right. She's a bitch to most people, but she has her moments. But nothing like what we saw today. And you think I'm a good actress." Phoebe says as she starts to laugh.

"I just think she's crazy. But I'll play her little game until she gives me a reason not to. I just think she wants to get info on me and Danny." Lacey says.

"She's not the only one that wants info. Joe practically beats me over the head to tell him what's going on. I didn't tell him anything, and he swore I was lying to him. I was, but he doesn't need to know that. I told him he's just jealous because we're not doing much. I even told him the reason I'm still holding out is because I want him to shut up and stop asking, and to let me offer. Five minutes later, he asked for a hand job."

Lacey burst out laughing and Phoebe joins in. "Dag Pheebs. That sucks." Lacey says.

"Yes it does. That's exactly why I won't be." Phoebe tells Lacey.

Lacey burst out laughing again. "I'm so glad I don't have that problem." Lacey admits.

Phoebe scoffs. "Joe is like a dog with a bone. I wanna smack him sometimes."

"Me too." Lacey says out loud even though she didn't mean to. "Sorry, Pheebs. That just slipped out."

"You don't have to apologize. I get it. Joe makes people want to smack him. He's so full of himself, it's sickening. But I love that asshole."

"Then that's all that matters." Lacey says as they pull into the driveway at the front entrance of the hospital. Judy is standing there waiting as Phoebe pulls up and Lacey lowers her window. "Thanks, Mom. This is my friend Phoebe. Phoebe, this is my mom Judy."

Phoebe leans over and smiles. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Phoebe. Don't go crazy." Judy says as she hands the card to Lacey and returns back inside the hospital.

They continue driving towards the mall and they spot Sarita and Regina standing at the entrance waiting for them. They get out of the car and walk up to them. Lacey puts on her best smile.

It's showtime.


	25. Chapter 24

**As always, Thanks for reading. Sorry for the delay. I was a little, no a lot under the weather and I couldn't post an update like I wanted to. Hopefully, this update is worth the wait. I really hope it is because I actually promised a few of you that it would be. I'll try not to go that long between updates again. Your reviews and messages give me life! And I see that I have some newcomers, Welcome! Every follow, favorite and/or review feels like a hug from you guys. My fans rock and I truly appreciate you all. Happy New Year! And enjoy this latest update.**

* * *

Lacey, Phoebe, Regina and Sarita make their way into the mall and start to walk around looking for stores that sell the kinds of dresses that they are looking for for the Homecoming dance. Any other time, Lacey would be thrilled about shopping for a dress that she'll wear to a dance with Danny, but the fact that she's shopping with Sarita, is unnerving her. She shouldn't be letting Sarita get to her, but she just knows that this bitch is up to something. She'll have to keep her eyes on her at all times, and even have a set in the back of her head. She doesn't trust Sarita as far as she can throw her. And if she acts a fool, Lacey will be more than happy to throw her little ass somewhere.

They're walking along when they spot Aphrodite's. They see dresses on the mannequins in the store window and Phoebe suggests they check it out. "Who knows what color they want to wear or if they want to wear a long or short dress? That might make finding a dress easier by narrowing down what you're looking for." Phoebe asks.

"I don't." Regina says.

"Me neither." Lacey says. "I really wasn't even thinking about the dance, honestly."

"Danny's the quarterback, and homecoming is a big deal to football players and like a rite of passage in high school. You really weren't thinking about the dance?" Says Phoebe.

"I really wasn't. Danny wasn't either. I guess we've been otherwise preoccupied with other things. Now Danny is hounding me about what color I'm going to wear." Lacey says while trying to ignore the scowl on Sarita's face. Sarita had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at Lacey mentioning Danny. _Bitch, you wanted to come. So you're gonna have to deal with hearing me talk about Danny. _Lacey thinks to herself as she starts to smile, but then Phoebe picks up on it and further rubs it in Sarita's face by saying,

"Look at you. Just talking about him makes you smile. You're really in love with him aren't you?" Phoebe says and the look on Sarita's face is priceless. Phoebe notices that too and looks at Sarita. "What?" Phoebe asks Sarita.

Her face contorts before she says, "Nothing."

"Anyway. I guess we should just start looking then." Phoebe suggests. They sort of spread out with Lacey naturally migrating to the same area as Phoebe. Regina makes a bee line for a blue dress she sees hanging on the wall. Sarita is busy trying to see what Lacey will pick out. She's just as bad as Joe worrying about what Lacey will do. And since she felt like Lacey was trying to placate her by talking about Danny, Sarita goes into bitch mode. She heads for the "plus-size" section and tries to find a dress for Lacey. She finds an ugly flowered dress with a bow in the back. Something Lacey wouldn't be caught dead in.

Sarita walks up to where she sees Phoebe and Lacey looking at a short light blue dress for Phoebe.

"I think this color will really bring out your eyes, Phoebe. You should try it on." Lacey suggests.

"Ok. Although I planned on wearing my favorite color yellow, I trust your advice. And it is a pretty dress." Phoebe says.

Sarita interrupts their chatter. She holds up the dress she found. "Lacey, I found you a dress." Sarita says as she smiles.

"Oh my god." Phoebe says.

"That dress is hideous, Sarita. Why would you think I'd want to wear that?" Lacey says in a nasty tone.

Sarita throws on her best fake innocent face. "What? I think it's pretty and would look _great_ on you." Sarita says. The way she says great makes Lacey's blood boil.

"No you don't. You're trying to be funny. Ha ha. Did you find that in the fat girl section?" Lacey asks.

Sarita smiles again. "Well, that is where you shop, right? What size are you anyway?" Sarita asks animatedly.

"No, that isn't where I shop. And I'm a size 12. You might have a problem with that, but I promise you, Danny doesn't." Lacey says as she smiles back at Sarita. Sarita huffs and walks away.

"Wow." Is all Phoebe can manage to say. "Well, I'm gonna go and try this on." Phoebe says as she walks toward the dressing room.

"Ok." Lacey says as she continues to walk around. She sees a red dress that she walks up to even thought she told Danny that she didn't want to wear red. She sees Regina holding a dress identical to the same blue dress she first saw when they walked in up in front of her. "You should get that. It's very pretty." Lacey says.

Regina smiles at Lacey but still looks unsure. "You think so? I usually never wear blue, but I like this dress for some reason."

"Then, get it. I'm pretty sure it will look good on you. I think you'd look great in anything." Lacey tells Regina honestly. Regina is a very pretty girl, with a nice figure, so she would look great in anything. The fact that they're both running for Homecoming Queen is irrelevant. Lacey knows she was only nominated because she's Danny's girlfriend. Regina will most likely win. But Lacey is still excited about the dance and that Danny is too. And Danny possibly being crowned king. She just wants to get dressed up and dance with the boy she loves and dreams about.

"Thanks, Lacey. I'm gonna go and try it on." Regina says as she heads to the dressing room.

Lacey is still eyeing the red dress when Sarita walks up "Hey Lacey. I'm sorry about before. I was just kidding about the dress." Sarita says as an apology. She doesn't mean it, but that's not important.

Lacey isn't falling for Sarita's bull, but like she said before, she'll play along. "It's fine, Sarita. I know what you were trying to do." Lacey changes the subject. "What color do you want to wear? Do you have a date?" Lacey asks casually. She really couldn't care less, but since Sarita is pretending, she'll do the same.

"I was thinking of wearing red, too. Isn't that Danny's favorite color?" While not waiting for a response, she continues talking. "I'll probably just come with Rico, since neither of us will have a date."

Lacey thinks there's no way in hell she's gonna wear red now, so she puts that thought out of her head instantly. "I think red will be perfect for you." Lacey says. _The devil wears red right?_

"You're so sweet to say that, Lacey." Sarita says as she looks through the rack of red dresses in front of them. Sarita isn't quite done with her games just yet. "So, how are things going with you and Danny?"

"Fine." Is all Lacey cares to give her. At the moment.

"Just fine?" Sarita asks. "You seem to be the happiest girl in the world, and all you give me is 'fine?' Come on Lacey, you can tell me."

"We're not friends, Sarita. So why should I tell you anything?"

Sarita pouts. "I thought we were trying to become friends. You said we shouldn't let a boy be the reason we never gave each other a chance. Are you intimidated by me because I had Danny first?"

Lacey side-eyes Sarita. "No, I'm not intimidated by you or that." Lacey answers, every word ringing true. She isn't intimidated by Sarita, and has no reason to be.

Sarita tries to keep herself from frowning. Lacey isn't as hard to crack as she thought. "Ok. Then there's no reason we can't be friends. I'm totally over Danny now." Sarita says, lying her face off.

"Great." Lacey says and smiles. Sarita is seriously starting to aggravate her, but she won't dare let her know.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sarita inquiries. "You know, girl to girl. And I promise it will stay between us."

_Ugh, here we go. _"Sure." Lacey says.

Sarita lowers her voice to a whisper. "The sex is great, isn't it?" Sarita has no idea because she never had sex with Danny and she's hoping Lacey doesn't know that.

Lacey's body stiffens as she stops dead in her tracks while looking through the rack of dresses. "What?" Lacey asks, harsher than she intended.

Sarita steps closer to her. "The sex. Danny is great in bed, isn't he?"

"And how would you know that, Sarita? Danny told me he never slept with you."

_Shit! __He told her! Fuck! Think Sarita, think fast! _"And you believed him?" Sarita asks in astonishment.

"Yes, I did. Are you telling me that I shouldn't have?" Lacey is trying not to go off. This bitch isn't making it easy either.

"I'm not telling you that, but do you really think Danny saved himself for you? You have gotten a good look at Danny, haven't you? Danny can have any girl he wants." Sarita knows she must have gotten to Lacey this time, because Lacey doesn't say anything else. Just then Phoebe walks out of the dressing room, with Regina coming out shortly after.

Lacey puts on a fake smile and walks up to them. "You guys look great. I think you both have found your dresses." Lacey says.

"Thanks, Lacey." Regina says. "I think I am gonna get this dress."

"Me too." Phoebe says. "You didn't find anything?" Phoebe asks Lacey.

"No. Not yet." Lacey says as she hopes the façade she's putting on is working. She can't let Sarita know that she got to her. It must have worked because Phoebe doesn't ask her if she's ok.

"What about you, Sarita?" Phoebe asks.

Sarita is smiling from ear to ear. She holds up the red dress she found. "I found a dress. The dress. You know red is my favorite color. I'm gonna go try it on." Sarita says as she practically skips to the dressing room.

Lacey stops herself from calling her a bitch.

"Come on Lacey. We've gotta find you a dress too." Phoebe says as she tugs on Lacey's arm. Finding a dress is the farthest thing from Lacey's mind right now. All she can think about is what that bitch Sarita just said to her.

_Danny didn't really lie to me about being a virgin and not having slept with Sarita, did he?_

* * *

Lacey decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to buy her dress while she's shopping with Sarita. Though she did see a dress she wanted to try on, she pretended not to see anything she liked. She'll come to the mall later with Clara and her mom. People she can trust. Sarita coming along ruined the shopping excursion for Lacey. _That won't ever happen again_, Lacey thinks. Phoebe, Regina and the bitch all found and bought their dresses. Lacey isn't worried because she still has time. After they get their dresses, they all decide to just head home. Lacey couldn't wait to get away from Sarita, and after Phoebe dropped her off, she went straight to her room to take a hot shower to relax and soothe her. She desperately tried to get that mess off her mind, but it was no use. Lacey was actively questioning the validity of Sarita's statements. Lacey thought it was completely reasonable that it could possibly be true. She herself questioned Danny's virginity. And she did consider it hard to believe that a guy that hot and gorgeous and rich and popular and sexy is a virgin.

Lacey tries and tries to calm down and to relax, but to no avail. She tried to focus on her homework, but it was pointless. Her mind is running a million miles a minute. She needs to see and talk to Danny. And as if he somehow heard her plea, she receives a text from him.

_Are you home yet?_

She replies almost immediately. _Yes._

Danny's reply comes in faster than hers. _Can I come over?_

_Yes. _

Lacey smiles despite the aching feeling in her chest. She doesn't want to worry him by saying, 'We need to talk', but they do. She has to get to the bottom of what Sarita said. The thought of her being insecure about Danny being honest with her, has saddened her. She's mad because she let Sarita get under her skin. But Sarita really has no idea who she's messing with. Lacey already decided to get the bitch back somehow, someway. She just doesn't know exactly what she's going to do just yet.

_I'm on my way._

Lacey focuses on getting her mind, face, and act together before Danny gets there. She isn't at all trying to bombard him with questions. And she didn't want him to feel like he's being interrogated, but she needed answers, and she needed them now. She hears the doorbell and goes to answer it because Clara and her mom aren't home yet. Lacey takes a deep breath before she opens the door. Even though she just saw him at school, and they've been a couple for a little while, the sight of Danny still sometimes takes her breath away. Even though he's already hers, she'll always have a crush on him. But Danny knows her better than most people, and can tell something is wrong. He steps into the house after she opens the door, and can feel the tension. He kisses her on her cheek and asks, "What's wrong?"

Lacey just lets out a breath as she shuts the door. "Nothing. I'm great. I had so much fun shopping." Lacey says as she puts on a fake smile. Danny can hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Danny looks at her and wonders what has her acting this way. Then it hits him. Sarita. "What did Sarita do?" Danny asks.

Lacey lets out another breath as she just looks at him. "Let's go up to my room and I'll tell you there since my sister and my mother will be home soon."

Danny doesn't like where this conversation might go. _What in the hell did Sarita say to her? _Danny wonders as he follows Lacey up the stairs to her bedroom. Once they're inside, Lacey shuts the door and heads straight to her bed. He really knows something is wrong when she grabs the stuffed dolphin he got her and starts to squeeze it. "You're holding Dolly for dear life, so I know something is wrong. What happened?" Danny asks in concern. He sits down on the bed and angles his body to face her. He doesn't like seeing Lacey upset. And especially if Sarita is the reason why.

"Well, when we got to the store, Sarita called herself being "helpful" trying to find me a dress. She went to the fat section and found this hideous dress and told me she thinks I would look great in it." Lacey had to get herself together before she tells him the next part. "Then she apologized after I told her that even though she doesn't like my fat ass, you do. Then she wanted to have girl talk."

Danny is wondering where this girl talk conversation went. "Ok. What did she want to talk about?"

Lacey exhales before she continues. "I'm gonna try to tell you exactly what she said, so don't interrupt, ok?"

"Ok."

"Well, she asked me if the sex was great and told me that you're great in bed."

"She what?!" Danny asks furiously. He can't believe Sarita said that shit to Lacey. Danny has now taken the time to get off the bed and start pacing the floor.

"I'm not finished, Danny. When I asked her how she knew that because you told me that you never slept with her-"

"I didn't!" Danny shouts.

"Danny." Lacey says as she exhales again. "You said you wouldn't interrupt. "

"Sorry." Danny says as he apologizes.

"Then she very sarcastically asked me why I believed you and if I really think you were saving yourself for me. Because you can have any girl you want." Lacey finally finishes her story to Danny. Lacey feels spent and Danny is livid. He has finally stopped pacing the floor and goes back to sit on the bed.

"Sarita really said that to you?" Danny asks.

"Yes, she did."

Danny starts to eye her suspiciously. "Don't tell me you believe her?"

Lacey is unable to look at him so she just lowers her head and starts to rub on Dolly again. "No, I don't believe her." Lacey replies unconvincingly.

"Lace, look at me." Lacey manages to lift her head and look him in the eye. "I know you're lying to me." Danny says.

"I don't want to believe her. I know she probably said that to get a rise out of me. But she did give me something to think about. She is right, you can have any girl you want."

Danny takes the time to slide closer to her on the bed. He takes Dolly from her death grip and grabs both of her hands. "I have the girl I want."

Lacey smiles nervously, still not 100% convinced. After seemingly admitting defeat, Lacey just shrugs her shoulders and says, "Ok."

"You don't sound too convincing, Lace. Everything I told you was and is the truth. I never touched Sarita. Or anybody else. I never have and won't ever sleep with Sarita. I have never had sex with anybody. The stuff we've done is considered sex, and you're the only girl I've done that with. I promise."

Lacey lets out a huge sigh of relief. She needed him to tell her that. She smiles at him again. "Promise?" Lacey asks again, just for clearance.

Danny leans over to kiss her on the lips. "I promise. I promise I am saving myself for you. And I also promise to say something to Sarita about what she said. I don't appreciate her lying on me or to you."

"No, don't say anything to her. I don't want her to know she succeeded. Let me handle her in my own way." Lacey says.

"Are you sure?" Danny asks.

Lacey smiles and nods her head. "Positive."

The way she said it is making Danny a little uneasy. "What are you planning on doing?"

Lacey smiles again. "Oh, you'll find out in time. Don't worry about it."

_Sarita on the other hand, should be._

* * *

Danny and Lacey arrived at school the next morning more in love than ever. They each decided that their love was bigger than and stronger than anything else anybody had to say. They weren't going to let what Sarita tried to do to their relationship bother or unravel them. Danny had more than convinced Lacey that he was telling the truth about what he told her about being a virgin and never sleeping with Sarita and saving himself for her. While at first he didn't really know that Lacey was exactly the girl that he was saving himself for, when he met her he knew that she would be the one that he would eventually lose his virginity to and possibly marry. He already knew that Lacey was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He imagined having little girls with long curly hair and dimples that looked just like her. Sure he was only 16 and nowhere near ready to actually get married but he knew Lacey would be the girl he would put a ring on her finger. He knew that Lacey would be the girl that he said I do to and committed himself to forever. From the moment he met her he knew that there was something special about her and at the time, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he knew that there was something about her that drew him to her from the first time she walked into Ms. Fisk's class. He just knew that she was the girl for him. He did not care that some people may have thought he could do better but to him, there was nobody better than Lacey. He did not care that anybody thought they were moving too fast either. Danny simply didn't care what anybody thought. The only person he was focused on at the moment is Lacey. He 100 percent cared what she thought and he cared about her feelings. That is the reason why he decided that he would not confront Sarita or say anything to her because Lacey asked him not to. They did not want to give Sarita the satisfaction of knowing that she has caused a rift in their relationship. Not exactly a rift, but it did cause Lacey to question whether Danny was honest with her and after their talk last night he did more than convince her that everything he first told her was the truth. Sarita is not someone either one of them could trust. She had reason to lie to Lacey and reason to try to break up their relationship. Her still being bitter about Danny breaking up with her is a little extreme and she should be over it by now. What will it take to get her to move on? Danny had no idea but he wished there was something he could do to get her to focus on herself and not him or Lacey or their relationship.

While they were walking the halls, people kept telling Lacey and Danny, "Good luck" and a lot of people spoke to them and told Lacey that they voted for her. Lacey was just taking everything in stride. While she knew that her nomination was totally due to her involvement with Danny, she was happy to see that people weren't going to use that against her. It was all just fun and games to her even if some people took it seriously. They arrived in class that morning their teacher alerts them that it would be time to start their presentations for the couple project that she had assigned to them. The students in the class groan, but they were all grateful that their teacher reminded them about the assignment because honestly, a lot of student had forgotten about it. Danny and Lacey included. So now they had to stop focusing on each other and focus on the assignment that they had them act as if they were 16-year-old teenagers expecting twins and how they would deal with that. Lacey had no idea how they would tackle that and she wondered what they would do if they ever were to be in that situation. So after school, she and Danny will go over the assignment and she decided that it would be best if they did the project away from her house and Danny's so that they could actually get the assignment done. They always found ways to blow off what they had to do to spend time in each others arms. Thankfully, Danny did not have football practice that evening so they had to take advantage of that opportunity and get the assignment done.

They arrive at lunch and Lacey can't help but notice the satisfied smirk on Sarita's face. She really thinks that she accomplished something. So Lacey took that opportunity to involve the entire table on the conversation she would usually reserve just for Phoebe.

"Regina, have you and Amber completed your assignment for Psych?" Lacey casually asks.

Regina looks up from her phone. "Nope. We're gonna work on it this week though. What about you and Danny?" Regina asks, unaware of Sarita instantly being interested in their conversation since she mentioned Danny.

"No. We've been too busy doing other things to worry about that. I totally forgot."

"What about you, Phoebe? Trevor is your partner, right?" Regina asks.

"Yes. We're almost finished." Phoebe says.

"Wow. So what was your obstacle?" Lacey asks while taking her time getting to the point.

"We're married and I don't want children, but he does."

"What about you, Regina?" Lacey asks.

Regina again looks up from her phone. "Oh, we're a lesbian couple wanting to get married and my family doesn't accept it. What about you and Danny?" Regina asks.

"We're 16 and I'm pregnant with twins and we're not ready. I really think Ms. Fisk was trying to jinx me with that one." Lacey says while Sarita cringes.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asks, while helping Lacey out and not even being aware of it.

"Well, Danny and I are a real couple. I could easily wind up pregnant. Not necessarily with twins, but it could happen."

Sarita lets out an involuntary snort. She cuts her eyes at Lacey.

"Yes, you could." Phoebe says. "That boy can't keep his hands off of you."

Lacey starts to giggle. "I know."

Sarita aggressively takes a drink of her soda, still giving Lacey the death look. Lacey just smiles at her and takes a sip of her own drink, silently wishing Sarita would either choke on her drink or just hearing about her and Danny. She'd be happy with either one.

* * *

After English and a day full of well wishes, Lacey decides to broach the subject of their assignment. There's no way she's going to his house or her own until the assignment is done. Being in love and having a boyfriend is no excuse to neglect her schoolwork and grades. So, as they're walking towards Danny's car, Lacey lets him in on her plan.

"I think we should go to the library or something so that we can do our assignment." Lacey suggests.

"Why? You don't think we'll get it done at my house?" Danny asks as he smirks at her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Lacey says to him.

"Fine. But I don't want to go to the library. How about we go to Johnny Cakes? It should be fairly quiet on a Tuesday afternoon. We can get a booth near the back."

"A booth near the back? You aren't planning on trying to seduce me, are you?" Lacey asks as she climbs into the passenger seat.

"Oh, of course I am." Danny says as he blinks rapidly.

"There will be no funny business at Johnny Cakes, Mister. This is strictly educational."

Danny lets out a fake sigh of defeat. "Ok. All bets are off after we finish though."

Lacey chuckles. "I can live with that." Lacey says as Danny pulls off and the car starts to move.

Danny was right, Johnny Cakes is fairly empty when they walk in. They see a few older people sitting near the front and a few people sitting at the counter. There seems to not be any students there, except for a girl and guy sitting at a booth and 2 girls sitting at a table. Danny and Lacey make their way to the back of the diner and sit in a booth and pull our their books.

"Do you want to order anything?" Danny asks. "I'm starving."

Lacey thinks for a moment. "Probably just some onion rings and a milkshake." Danny signals for the waitress. She walks over and he orders Lacey's onion rings and milkshake, a basket of chicken fingers, and a milkshake for himself. They get right down to business as they wait for their food. Lacey is trying to concentrate, but the girls at the other table giggling and talking is kind of distracting her.

"So, we have to decide what we would do if I wound up pregnant with twins." Lacey says as she folds her hands in front of her on the table.

"I think we should get married." Danny offers.

Lacey squints at him. "Married? At 16?" Lacey asks in amazement.

"Yes. If you really did get pregnant, I'd marry you."

That makes Lacey feel good to know that he would consider that. "But we would have other options, Danny. We have to look at this project realistically."

"What other options would we have then?" Danny questions.

"Well, there's abortion, adoption, and keeping the twins and not getting married."

"I could never give my children up for adoption." Danny admits honestly.

Lacey thinks for a moment. She couldn't do that either. How people found the strength to do that is beyond her. She hopes she never has to make that kind of sacrifice. "I couldn't either. So, adoption is out."

"And I wouldn't want you to have an abortion."

"I wouldn't do that either. I could never kill a part of us. So, abortion is out too. So that leads us back to..."

"Us getting married." Danny says as the waitress brings their food.

Lacey takes a sip of her milkshake. "Ok, so if that's our plan, we really have to discuss that."

Danny thinks as he puts a french fry into his mouth. "What's there to discuss?"

"Lots of things." Lacey says as she bites into her onion ring. "Where would we live, what we would do for money, school, our parents, childcare, the wedding. That's a lot." Lacey says between bites as she notices the girls at the other table are staring at them. _What in the hell are they looking at?_

"Well, we could live with my parents." Danny says.

Lacey almost cringes. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Danny asks.

"Because I really don't think your parents would be ok with us living with them with two crying babies."

Danny tries to finish chewing his food before responding. He instinctively takes a fry and leans across the table to feed it to Lacey. She feels the girls eyeing them again as she eats the fry. "Well, we can live with your mom then." Danny says as he waits for Lacey's reaction.

Lacey takes another sip of her milkshake before she gives him her answer to that ridiculous proposition. "Hell no."

Danny laughs. "Well, I thought I'd give it a shot. I'll just dip into my trust fund and buy us a house. Or my Dad can help. He is in real estate."

"Let me just ask for argument's sake, do you really think your parents would be ok with that? Us actually getting married, buying a house and having two, not one, but two babies, at 16?" Lacey asks incredulously. Danny's nonchalant attitude towards this is baffling her.

"Not initially, but they'd have to. What other choice would they have?" Danny asks as he takes a bite of his chicken finger and gives Lacey a bite. The girls are still eyeing them. Danny is completely oblivious to them staring at him feed Lacey, but Lacey has seen it all.

"Uh, they could kick you out. My mom could kick me out. They could object to the marriage. We're 16. We'd have to get their permission."

"True. But I don't think our parents would do that. And they're in the position to help us. Why wouldn't they?"

"I guess you're right. It's a good thing we aren't like those crazy and stupid kids on 16 and Pregnant and Teen Mom."

"What?" Danny asks.

"You really don't want to know. Trust me." Lacey says. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." Lacey says as she stands up to do just that.

"Ok." Danny says as he goes back to eating his food. One of the girls at the table sees this as an opportunity to go over and talk to Danny.

"Hi." She says as she smiles down at him.

Danny looks up from his food and at her. "Hi." Danny says as he goes back to his food, hoping she'll get the hint and leave before Lacey returns.

"I'm Chloë. You're Danny, right?"

"Do I know you?" Danny asks.

"No, I go to Keating High. You're the quarterback at Green Grove High, right?" Chloë says nicely.

"Yeah." Is all Danny says. He's not in the mood for what he thinks is about to happen.

"Well, I know you don't really know me, but Homecoming is coming up soon, and I wanted to know if you'd be my date for our dance." Chloë says as she smiles at him again.

"I can't do that." Danny says as he shakes his head.

Chloë seems utterly disappointed. "Why not?"

Danny looks up at her. He knows she saw him sitting there with Lacey. "Because I have a girlfriend and I don't want to." Danny says as eyes her dead on, not a smirk in sight.

Chloe seems really pissed now. "You have a girlfriend? I thought you didn't date."

"Well, you thought wrong. Yes, I do have a girlfriend, and here she comes right now." Danny says as Lacey walks up. Chloë is stunned and pissed off. For a moment, she reminds Lacey of Sarita.

Lacey is highly amused. "What'd I miss?" Lacey asks as she sits back down.

"She's your girlfriend?" Chloe asks in an appalling tone.

Lacey answers for Danny. "Yes, I'm his girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Lacey asks in her best tone.

Chloe gets huffy and walks away and goes back to sit at her table. She leans over and whispers to the girl she's sitting with. She looks over at Lacey and frowns. Lacey smiles and waves.

"What the hell was that all about?" Lacey asks as she takes another sip of her milkshake.

"She came over here and asked me out." Danny explains.

Lacey folds her arms across her chest and sits and back and laughs. Even though it isn't funny to her. Not at all. "So she waited until I left to come and ask you out?"

Danny just shrugs his shoulders and laughs to lighten the situation. "I shot her down immediately."

"Oh, I know, because I wasn't gone that long. I should go and smack her."

Danny is amused by her jealousy and it's starting to turn him on. "You're jealous." Danny says as he laughs.

Lacey looks away. "No, I'm not." She lies.

Danny leans forward to tease her more. "Yes, you are. And I think it's sexy." Danny says.

Lacey turns back towards him and she sees that the girls are still looking at them. _Might as well put on a show since they want to stare. _Lacey smiles at him. "Sexy, huh?"

"Yes, and so are you. Especially when you're jealous." Danny says as he leans forward to kiss her on the lips. Lacey leans forward to meet him as their lips lock. "Are you ready to get out of here?" Danny asks as he leans back in his seat.

"Yup." Lacey says as she starts to gather their things. Danny puts some money on the table and they walk out of Johnny Cakes, hand in hand.

* * *

Danny and Lacey presented their assignment on that Monday, and they happened to get an A on it. That Monday was also the beginning of Spirit week for Homecoming. Lacey knew that that week would be really trying for them both since they were nominated for King and Queen. And since Danny is on the football team. This game is essentially a no brainer they were sure to win, so that wasn't a problem. But they had stupid rehearsals for what to do at the Pep Rally and at the dance. Lacey had to dance with each of the guys, because they had no idea who'd win. Although everybody knew that Danny most likely would, they still had to do it. On Twin Day, Sarita was mad to see Danny and Lacey wearing the same shirt. She was beyond pissed, really. Her plan had backfired.

On the night of the dance, Danny came to pick Lacey up as usual. He still had no idea what she was wearing he just knew she would be wearing purple. He had on a black suit and purple tie and a swatch from Lacey's dress in his breast pocket. He looked as handsome as ever. Lacey had on a purple and multi colored sequined short strapless dress with a tulle bottom. She had on purple sequined pumps and she wore her hair out and swooped all to one side. She looked stunning; like an absolute gem. Danny couldn't believe his eyes when he went to pick her up.

"You look incredible, Lace." Danny says as he pecks her on the lips.

"Thank you. You look incredible too, Danny." Lacey says as she smiles up at him.

"Ready?" Danny asks after Judy takes a million pictures as if it were prom.

They head into the school gym and can't believe the transformation it has undergone. It looked totally different at the pep rally earlier that day. The committee must have really worked hard. They're walking around when they spot Joe and Phoebe, who look great. Phoebe squeals and gives Lacey a hug like she didn't just see her hours ago.

"Lacey, you look so pretty. I love the dress!" Phoebe exclaims excitedly.

"Thanks. You look pretty, too Pheebs. I love your dress. Whoever picked it out did a good job." Lacey says as she smiles at Phoebe.

"They sure did. Walk with me to the bathroom." Phoebe says.

"Ok. Be right back." Lacey says as she pecks Danny on the cheek then wipes her lipstick off.

As they're walking they spot Sarita and Rico. Sarita actually looks nice, but Lacey won't tell her that. She just smiles at her and gives Rico a hug then runs to catch up with Phoebe. There are so many girls in the bathroom, it's crazy. Lacey is glad she doesn't have to go. She just checks the mirror alongside Phoebe and returns to the gym to find Danny and Joe. She and Phoebe spot them over by the drink table and walk over.

"What took you two so long?" Joe asks with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"The line was long. We can't just run in and out like you guys do." Phoebe says.

"Wanna dance?" Lacey asks. She didn't come here to stand around and talk to Joe. She came to have fun, even if she doesn't win.

"Sure." Danny says as Lacey pulls him to the dance floor.

The DJ they have is pretty good because he's playing a lot of dance tracks. Danny and Lacey dance to "Party Rock" by LMFAO, "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga, "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna, "Treasure" by Bruno Mars, and a lot of other hits. Danny and Lacey really had no idea that all eyes were on them, mostly because people had no idea that Lacey could dance that well. The DJ changes it up and plays a few slow songs as people start to get closer to dance. He plays, "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars, "Adorn" by Miguel, and "Alone Together" by Daley and Marsha Ambrosius. Lacey sings Marsha's part in Danny's ear until the song ends. Rachel from the Homecoming committee makes her way to the stage and the music starts to die down. She calls for all of the Homecoming King and Queen nominees to make their way to the makeshift stage. Lacey and Danny head up on the stage as the audience applauds for everyone. She sees Regina for the first time that night and gives her a hug as she stands with the other girls that are nominated. Rachel goes through some little speech that Lacey didn't bother paying any attention to. All she heard was something about them fulfilling their duties as King and Queen, whatever that meant.

Rachel then thanks everyone for their vote and participation in the occasion that brought them together that night. She then goes over the nominees again. She reads each name for the Homecoming King nomination and waits for everyone to cheer between each name she calls.

Danny Desai

Cole Farrell

Sean Harvey

Jake Nelson and

Evan Thompson.

She then does the same with the nominees for Homecoming Queen.

Kelly Adams

Regina Crane

Melissa Drummond

Leslie Moore and

Lacey Porter.

"Again, good luck to all of our nominees. And the crown for Homecoming King goes to..." Rachel says as she stops to open the envelope and looks surprised. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a tie for Homecoming King." After the commotion dies down, Rachel finishes. "I guess you'll have to fight over it guys." Rachel jokes as everyone laughs. The guys really don't care. "The Homecoming Kings are Danny Desai and Cole Farrell!" Everyone applauds as they put the crown on Cole and put the sash on Danny. Rachel goes to her other envelope and opens it. This time she doesn't look surprised. "And the Homecoming Queen is Lacey Porter!" Rachel says as Lacey is shocked to hear her name. She hears Phoebe squealing from the front row. She gives all the other girls a hug and they put her sash on her and her crown. She manages to sneak a look over at Danny who is grinning from ear to ear. "I guess you'll have to dance with both guys, Lacey." Everyone laughs again.

"That won't be necessary." Cole says as he takes off his crown and gives it to Danny.

Danny makes his way over to Lacey and takes her hand to guide her off the stage so they can have their first dance as King and Queen. They actually play, "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin, and Lacey can't help but remember that they did that on Glee when Rachel and Finn won Prom King and Queen. She just had to laugh to herself at that part. She stops thinking about it once she's in Danny's arms dancing with him. She couldn't at that moment be any happier than she was right then.

Sarita however, was upset that Lacey won Homecoming Queen and that Cole gave his crown to Danny. She couldn't wait to repay all three of them for that.

* * *

Almost another month has passed, really more like 3 weeks have passed and it would be Thanksgiving pretty soon. It was a typical Saturday afternoon and Lacey was just hanging out at Danny's house. They had plans to go on a double date with Joe and Phoebe that evening. While Lacey wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of going out with Joe, she loved and adored Danny and Phoebe, so that more than made up for it. Lacey was just relaxing, sitting on Danny's bed, pretending to read a book with Sadie sleeping peacefully in her lap. Danny was sitting on the floor in front of the bed watching a football game. Usually, Lacey would watch with him because she does love football. But today, she can't concentrate on that or anything for that matter. She had way too much on her mind. Danny had no idea that she was so deep in thought, because he thought she was reading, and he was engrossed in his game. He also had no idea how much Lacey was just looking at him. Admiring how gorgeous and handsome he is. How much she loved him and how much he loved her. She thought about all the good times they shared, and how she wanted to be with him forever. She smiled when it hit her.

"Danny, I'm ready." Lacey says almost a little too quietly.

"Huh?" Danny asks while trying to pay attention to her and the game.

"I said, I'm ready." Lacey says, a little louder this time.

"You're ready to go home now? I'll run you home during halftime." Danny says as he goes back to his game.

"No, Danny. I'm ready." Lacey says again with finality. She hopes that he has caught on.

He turns to look at her to see exactly what she means and what she's talking about. His eyes study her face, and it becomes clear to him exactly what she means. But he feels compelled to ask. "What are you talking about, Lace?" Danny asks.

"What do you think I'm talking about, Danny?" Lacey questions.

"I don't wanna say the wrong thing." Danny admits.

"I'm ready to do it now. I'm ready to take that step with you." Lacey says as she smiles at him.

"Really?" Danny asks as he tries, but fails to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Lacey smiles and nods her head yes. "Yes, really." Lacey says.

Game long forgotten, Danny is on top of the world. "Now?" He asks in anticipation.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then Sadie has to go, unless you want her to watch." Danny jokingly says.

"Ha ha." Lacey says as she gets up off the bed and carries Sadie over to the door to put her out. She locks the door back as she turns to go back over to the bed to sit down. Danny has turned off the tv and replaced it with music from his iPod. He puts on the playlist he and Lacey created together. To set the mood and so nobody would hear what they're gonna do.

Danny walks over to stand in front of Lacey as he stands her up and pulls her into a hug and then a kiss. "I love you." Danny says between kisses.

"I love you too." Lacey says as Danny starts to take her clothes off. He takes her shirt and then her jeans off, and then undresses himself but leaves both of their underwear on their bodies. He doesn't want to make her uncomfortable and change her mind. He picks Lacey up and lays her on the bed and climbs on top of her as they start to kiss again. Lacey sits up to let him take off her bra and lays back down on the bed as they resume kissing. Danny places kisses along her neck and collarbone before he makes his way to her breasts. He spends time sucking on and savoring each nipple to get Lacey as wet and as ready as possible. He starts to stroke her lips and her opening through her panties and senses that she is ready. He looks into her eyes as a signal to remove her panties. Lacey silently says yes as he goes to remove her last article of clothing. He then removes his boxers and goes back to kissing Lacey on her lips. Any other time, he would have made his way below her waist to please and touch her, but he doesn't think he'll be able to take it this time. He wants her that bad.

Danny breaks the kiss and asks her again, "Are you sure?" He's silently praying that she's still gonna say yes.

"Yes." Lacey says as she stares deep into his eyes to let him know she's really ready. Lacey is grateful for all the other things they have done because it has somehow made her less nervous. She's still freaked out by the size of Danny's penis and how bad it'll hurt, but she's still ready. She feels how hard and erect he is while he's between her legs and feels it even more when he reaches over into his nightstand to grab a condom. Lacey actually watches as he puts it on. He leans back over to her and starts to kiss her again. He starts to touch her again to see that she's still ready for him. He grabs his penis and lines it up to her opening and softly strokes it up and down. Lacey realizes her breath has started to quicken. He slowly pushes himself into her and Lacey has a sharp intake of breath at the sudden pain and pressure.

Danny stops entering her for a minute. "Did I hurt you?" Danny asks in concern.

"Yes, but it's supposed to hurt." Lacey manages to pant out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Danny kisses her again and returns to trying to enter her. Once he's fully inside of her, he starts to slowly thrust his hips into her. Lacey cries out from the pain. It sort of feels like it's too much for her. It feels like he's filling her from every side. She feels like she's about to burst is taking his time moving inside of her because he truly can't believe being inside of her would feel that good. The reality of just how good it feels hits him out of nowhere as he explodes into the condom and pulls out of her.

"I'm so sorry, Lacey. I didn't know it would feel that good." Danny says as he removes the condom and throws it in the trash.

"It's ok, because I need a moment." Lacey says breathlessly. The pressure of him being inside of her was gone, but she realized that she missed it. She wanted to do it again. She doesn't want to sound too eager. "Are you ready to go again, yet?" Lacey asks softly.

Danny looks over at her in surprise. He thought she wanted him to stop. "You wanna do it again?" Danny asks.

"Yes."

Danny reaches across her and pulls another condom out of his nightstand and puts it on. He climbs back on top of Lacey and kisses her before slowly entering her again. The feel of how tight, wet, and warm she is makes Danny fall in love all over again. There isn't any place he's rather be than inside of Lacey. Lacey really started to enjoy how Danny felt inside of her. Once the pain subsided, she realized that him being inside of her felt too good for her to describe. She so happy that she got to experience that with the boy she truly and deeply loved. Lacey was unaware of her nails digging into Danny's neck and back. He didn't seem to mind though, and he didn't. He was too busy enjoying his first time having sex with the girl he loved. Once they both reached that state of euphoria, Danny pulled out of Lacey and held her in his arms. He loved this girl with everything inside of him. He knew she felt the same.

"Thank you for being patient and gentle with me, Danny." Lacey says as she turns and kisses him.

"You don't have to thank me for that, Lace. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you were my first." Lacey says.

"I'm glad you were my first, too."

* * *

Danny and Lacey had sex one more time before they left for him to take her home to get ready for their double date. On the ride home, Lacey noticed how sore her vagina was. _Maybe it wouldn't feel like this if Danny wasn't so big. _She giggles to herself and Danny looks over at her.

"What's so funny?" Danny asks.

"Nothing." Lacey says as she blushes and looks away.

"Are you thinking about what happened?"

"Yes, but that's not all." Lacey says, wishing Danny didn't try to force out of her what she's thinking about.

"What else are you thinking about, Lace?"

Lacey looks over at him. God, she loved him. "I can't tell you. It's embarrassing."

Danny smirks and raises his eyebrow as he stops at a red light. "We just became as close as two people can possibly come, so you don't have to be embarrassed with me, Lacey." Danny says reassuringly.

"I don't want to make you feel bad if I tell you." Lacey says.

"Just tell me."

"My vagina is sore." Lacey says embarrassingly.

"I'm sorry. But why were you laughing about that?"

Lacey exhales. "I was just thinking that if you weren't so big, I wouldn't be sore." Lacey watches his reaction. "I told you it was embarrassing."

Danny is about to say something when a blaring horn behind them, startles him. They both just leave that topic right there as he continues to drive her home. He pulls up to her house and sees that her mother's car is in the driveway. He can't really face Judy right now.

"Do you think they'll be able to tell?" Lacey asks before getting out of the car.

"Probably not." Danny answers truthfully.

"Good. Come back and pick me up in 2 hours. I don't want you to come in. My Mom will smell the guilt a mile away." Lacey jokes as she leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Danny is subtly relieved. "Ok. I'll see you then."

Lacey gets out of the car and walks into the house. She's glad her mother isn't right there to greet her. She goes up to her room to relax a little before getting ready. Clara comes into her room and stops suddenly and just stares at her.

"What?" Lacey asks.

"You seem different." Clara says.

_Shit._

"Different how?" Lacey asks, pretending not to know what Clara is referring to.

Clara looks her over for a minute. "You did it to Aladdin, didn't you?" Clara asks.

_Shit!_

"No, I didn't." Lacey lies. "And keep your voice down. Do you want Mom to hear?"

Clara is still studying her. "You're lying." Clara says as she walks out of Lacey's room.

_Shit._

* * *

As promised, Danny was back at Lacey's house to pick her up in 2 hours to head out for a night of bowling, eating and fun with Phoebe and Joe. Lacey hoped that Joe wouldn't ruin her evening. She is on top of the world and happier than she ever thought she could be. She didn't want Joe's egotistical, silly ass to ruin it. When she saw his car pull up, she darted from the house. Clara figured it out instantly, she didn't want Judy to figure it out either. Lacey's sudden and fast departure from her house to his car made Danny laugh. He also wondered what had her almost running to his car. Lacey gets into the car and leans over and plants a kiss on Danny's cheek then pulls his face towards her to kiss him on the lips. There wasn't any reason to hold back anymore. They had taken that final leap, and Lacey was glad that she did.

Danny starts to laugh but is excited by her actions. He starts to get aroused again. He wanted to be inside of her again. Now. But now that he knew what he had to look forward to, he'd be ok. Though he wanted her desperately, there's always tomorrow. "What's with you?" Danny asks.

Lacey beams as she look over at him. "I'm happy and I'm in love." Lacey replies.

"Well, that's good to hear. But why did you run out of the house?"

"Because I don't want my mom or Clara to see us together. Clara already figured it out."

"How?" Danny asks as he pulls down her street.

"She came into my room and told me I looked different. Then she asked me if I did it to you. I lied and told her no."

"That's..." Danny is at a loss for words.

"It's crazy. It's ok. Clara and I know each other very well. She won't say anything though." Lacey says.

"Ok. So are you ready for tonight?" Danny asks.

"Kind of. Is Joe going to behave?" Lacey asks.

"He'd better." Is all Danny says as he makes his way to the place they're meeting Joe and Phoebe at. They pull up and spot Joe's car parked near the entrance as they walk up. Phoebe and Joe exit his car. Phoebe is giving Lacey the same look Clara gave her not too long ago. Joe walks up and fist pumps Danny as Phoebe gives Lacey a hug. Joe is watching curiously.

"You seem different." Phoebe says as she looks Lacey over. Phoebe's eyes get huge. "You're not a virgin anymore."

Lacey is once again shocked. And even though Phoebe said it quietly in Lacey's ear, Joe still heard her. He looked over at Danny. Danny seems different to him. He realizes that Phoebe is right. And that's all the ammo he needs to finish with his master plan.

* * *

**Just another author's note for you guys. I know this story has been chock full of fluff and Dacey goodness. I like happy and in love Lacey and Danny a lot, maybe too much. There will probably be just a little more calm before the storm. You have been warned. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
